The Village Hidden On The Other Side
by lulamaemobster
Summary: A Place Just For Us, Where We Belong.
1. Demonic Departure

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Demonic Departure**

Naruto listens as Gaara tells him his story, the story of how his own father tried to kill him repeatedly, of how the only person ever to so him any form of compassion tried his hand at ending his life. During their titanic clash, the story wraps itself around Naruto's mind.

Naruto: _I can't believe that there's someone else out there like me._

Naruto begins to think about how he was treated growing up and the people he came to know, to Gaara's surprise, Naruto stops.

Gaara: Why do you stop? Come on, show me the power you used to defeat the Hyuuga!

Naruto: I've stopped because we shouldn't be doing this, you and I are no different. I am an outcast because of the demon that resides in me, along the way, I met people. Most of them seem to have a genuine interest in me but most of them continue to treat me like I'm not worthy. The girl you're holding hostage treats me like a bother most of the time in favor of the guy you were just fighting, the one who couldn't defeat you no matter what my sensei taught him while neglecting to teach me anything for the same set of matches that he was about to take place in. Speaking of the guy you just fought, he acts like the world revolves around him and the people of this village still look at me like a criminal. I'm sick of it.

Gaara: Why are you telling me this?

Naruto: Because I've had a change of heart, I no longer want to be apart of this village. I know where I'm not wanted and it sounds to me like you do too. Meeting you has made me think that there may be others like us who were treated the same, I'd like to meet them and maybe find someplace where I belong and I'd like for you to come with me. What do you say?

Gaara thinks it over.

Gaara: _A place where I belong, does such a place really exist?_

He looks at his sister then back at Naruto.

Gaara: Let's go.

The two Jinchuuriki leave and Temari and Sasuke give chase.

Temari: Gaara, where are you going?

Sasuke: You'll be branded as a traitor, Naruto! You can't leave!

Naruto and Gaara stops which prompts Sasuke and Temari to do the same.

Sasuke: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: What does it look like? We're granting everyone their wish, we're going away.

Temari: What do you mean?

Gaara: My own father has tried to kill me repeatedly, if that's not a clue that I'm not wanted around, I don't know what is.

Sasuke: What about Sakura? Are you just going to leave her there unconscious?

Naruto: Aren't you?

Gaara: My sand has already left her, you should get her to a hospital.

Temari: I'm not letting you go.

Sasuke: I'll stop you by force, if that's what it takes.

With that, Naruto and Gaara quickly incapacitate them.

Naruto: The only reason you're still conscious is because you need to get Sakura and that puppet guy.

Gaara: Even demons have compassion.

Naruto: I don't know what you two are so worried about anyway, people like you.

Unable to follow, Temari and Sasuke watches as their teammates leave. 9 years later, a saddened Hinata was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata: _We're did he go? I can't believe he just left like that._

Two shinobi approach the village gates, one was a tall man with long black hair and whisker marks on his face and the other was a green haired muscular man with darkened rings around his eyes and the word love on his forehead. They wore unique forehead protectors, the tall man on his forehead and the muscular one on his arm. They come to the gates and the guards ask them their business.

Guard: What are you here for?

Tall Man: We are here with a business proposition for one of your merchants from one of our village leaders.

Guard: What village are you from? You wear different symbols on each your forehead protectors and I don't recognize either of them.

Tall Man: We are from the Village Hidden on the Other Side, my forehead protector bears my name. My name is Makoto.

Muscular Man: I am called Kenta.

Guard: You may enter.

Hinata was still sitting at Ichiraku when Makoto and Kenta appear.

Hinata: _Those whiskers._

Makoto: We're looking for Teuchi Ichiraku.

Teuchi: That's me.

Makoto: We are honored to meet you.

They both bow to him and Ayame.

Teuchi: Now, now, that's not necessary. Now, what can I do for you?

Makoto: We are here to ask if you'd be willing to relocate to our village.

Teuchi: Relocate?

Makoto: Yes, one of the leaders of our village is a huge lover of ramen and he often tells us that yours is the best.

Kenta: He says that he's been trying to find ramen that's on par with yours but hasn't so he sent us to ask you if you'd be willing to join our village.

Teuchi: I don't know, I make a pretty good living here.

Makoto: He guarantees that he alone can bring you half your business.

Teuchi: Half my business? Heh, I haven't known anyone that could've done that since Naruto was here.

Hinata notices a slight reaction in Makoto and Kenta at the mention of Naruto's name.

Kenta: You'll be given special status in our village as his personal cook, your security will be assured.

Makoto: Take all the time you need to make a decision, we've been ordered not to leave until you make a choice unless absolutely necessary.

The two shinobi leave as Hinata watches them.

Hinata: _Could they possibly know about Naruto?_

She decides to follow them as they find lodging, unfortunately, they were able to detect her and lead her down an alley. She follows them to run into a dead end with them no where to be found.

Hinata: _I can't believe I lost them in my own village, why am I still even a shinobi?_

Kenta: Why are you following us?

She turns around to find them staring at her curiously.

Makoto: Well?

Hinata: I, I…

Kenta: Spit it out already.

Hinata: I wanted to ask you about the person who sent you here.

Kenta: Why should we divulge any information to you?

Makoto: Kenta, please, we aren't here for any hostilities. If we are able to answer your questions, we will.

Hinata: It's just that he sounds so familiar, like a shinobi that one lived here and you wear those whisker marks on your face like he had. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

She sees Makoto and Kenta look at each other with a telling glance.

Makoto: I'm sorry, I've never heard that name before and I'm sure that their similarities are just a coincidence. As far as my whisker marks go, they're just a fad in our village.

Hinata: That's okay, thank you for clearing it up for me.

Makoto: We were happy to help, believe it.

She stands frozen in disbelief as they leave.

Hinata: _Did he just say, believe it?_

The hokage was in a meeting with what was left of Team Kakashi when a shinobi came in with news for the hokage.

Shinobi: Lord Hokage.

Jiraiya: Yes, what is it?

Shinobi: There are two shinobi here from that new village, the Village Hidden On The Other Side.

Jiraiya: Really? What are they here for?

Shinobi: They've come here with a business proposition for Teuchi Ichiraku.

Jiraiya: Hm, tell them that I'd like to speak to them.

Shinobi: Right away, Lord Hokage.

An hour later, Makoto and Kenta are brought to his office while he was still talking to Team Kakashi.

Shinobi: Lord Hokage, I've brought our visitors to you as requested.

They walk in and their appearances strike Team Kakashi.

Sakura: _Those whisker marks._

Jiraiya: I've asked the two of you here because I'm curious about your village since it just sprung up a few years ago.

Kenta: There's a reason for that, we need only our village and love only our village. We don't interact with other villages because of this.

Sasuke: _He sounds like Gaara._

Kenta: Besides, we've been told of the so called Five Great Shinobi Nations and the rest. You people ridicule and ostracize people for things that are beyond their control, anything that makes them the least bit strange. Things like being born second or bug eyes or big foreheads.

He looks at Sakura's forehead.

Kenta: _That is a big forehead._

Makoto: Are you trying to start things with other villages? Look, we're only here to make our offer to Ichiraku and that's it. We'll be out of your hair after that, believe it.

Team Kakashi looks at each other.

Jiraiya: That'll be fine then. You may leave.

They leave and Jiraiya turns to Team Kakashi.

Jiraiya: What do you think?

Kakashi: I don't know, what do we know about their village?

Jiraiya: All we know is that their village formed about a few years ago and they're only known for their ability to handle any kind of missions.

Sakura: Something strikes me as odd, though. That tall one had whisker marks and spoke like Naruto.

Sasuke: And the other one had rings around his eyes and spoke like Gaara of The Sand.

Jiraiya: I'm going to talk to the council about this.

Later that night, Hinata was sitting in her room.

Hinata: _I'm sure they know something about Naruto, I wish I had told him how I felt before he left. Maybe I'm just destined for this life of mine._

The next day, Hinata was back at Ichiraku Ramen when Kenta and Makoto came back.

Teuchi: I'm glad you two are here, there's something I want to ask you. How do I know the man who sent you will keep up his end of the bargain? It's a lot to relocate, especially if what I'm moving for is a totally different thing when I get there.

Makoto: You don't have to worry about that, he gives you his word and he never goes back on his word. That's his ninja way.

Hinata: _That tears it, they know Naruto._

Teuchi: Well, that's good enough for me. I accept your offer.

As soon as those words were spoken, Kenta and Makoto kneel before Teuchi.

Teuchi: What's going on?

Makoto: We are now at your command.

Teuchi: Really?

Makoto: It seems you underestimate the importance of your ramen.

Teuchi: Well, we'll take the rest of the day to pack up and we'll leave tomorrow.

Kenta: That's fine, we'll help you get your things ready.

Hinata leaves and a decision weighs heavy on her mind.

Hinata: _I have no choice if I want to find Naruto, I have to go with them. I'll be labeled a missing-nin but at least I'll be able to be with Naruto. Even if he isn't there, at least I'll be closer to finding him and anything is better than my life now._

Later that night, as Teuchi and Ayame go to sleep, Hinata sneaks into their things. The next day, they travel to the Village Hidden On The Other Side. After a few days travel, they come to a beach with an island in the distance. Makoto steps out onto the ocean and takes out a scroll.

Makoto: Summoning Art: The Crystal Ship!

A crystal ship appears in a puff of smoke, they board the ship with Teuchi and Ayame's belongings and set sail for the island. After landing, they continue to travel until they reach their destination. The gates open and they enter a festive village, the first person to greet Teuchi was someone that seemed very familiar.

Naruto: Hey, old man.

Teuchi: Naruto?

Ayame: Is that really you?

Hinata could hear them from where she was hiding.

Hinata: _Naruto?_

She makes some noise that alerts Kenta.

Kenta: Come out of there, now!

She comes out and the first person she sees is the person she missed for 9 years.

Hinata: N, Naruto? It's really you.

She knocks Kenta out of the way and runs up to Naruto and embraces him, he embraces her back.

Naruto: It's really you, too. Who are you?

Hinata: Don't you remember me? I'm Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata, Hinata.

He looks at her eyes. 

Naruto: Oh, from the Hyuuga. What are you doing here?

Kenta: Sorry, sir. She stowed away, I'll deal with her right now.

Naruto: And start a war? You're just mad because she pulled one over on you and good job protecting me just now.

Kenta: But she's not one of us.

Naruto: And who are we?

Kenta: The Other Village.

Naruto: And why do we call ourselves the Other Village?

Kenta: Because we are not those of the accepted villages, we do not follow their customs.

Naruto: And what do you think they'd do to her?

Kenta: The same thing I was about to do.

Naruto: Did you think to ask her why she snuck into our village?

Kenta: My apologies.

Naruto: No problem, you only acted out of love for our village.


	2. Work Hard, Play Hard

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Work Hard, Play Hard**

Hinata goes with Naruto as he shows Teuchi to his new restaurant, she notices that the village was a festive place that was full of life. The people were a little different than those she'd met in the other villages but they were happy and comfortable amongst each other. They arrive at the restaurant and she sits down with Naruto as Teuchi and Ayame get to work fixing Naruto a batch of ramen.

Hinata: How have you been, Naruto?

Naruto: I've been great, what brings you here?

Hinata: Well, I've missed you, Naruto.

He gives her a look of uncertainty.

Naruto: You missed me? As far as I remember, we never interacted like that. There's no way you could've missed me enough to risk being called a missing-nin unless you're here on a mission. So, which is it?

Hinata: No, I'm not on a mission. I'm telling you the truth, don't you remember my match with Neji during the chunin exams? You were my inspiration as a shinobi, you kept me going. When you left, my whole world came crashing down. My skills as a shinobi diminished so badly that I was barely made chunin and that was thanks to my teammates on my fifth try. Despite my father's objections, the elders of the Hyuuga clan decided that I was to be the sibling to bear the branch family seal.

She takes off her forehead protector to show him the seal.

Naruto: That's why I left that village, because of things like that.

Hinata: So, what is this village, Naruto?

Naruto: This is our village, the Village Hidden on the Other Side or The Other Village.

Hinata: Why do you call it that?

Naruto: Because we are those who weren't accepted in the places we lived before, we were always the others. The throw aways that no one wanted or trusted because of reasons that were beyond our control so we created our own village on this island. There are no clans here, nothing to separate us in anyway, we are all one. We take care of each other and ourselves, we love our village. So, what do you plan on doing when you go back?

Hinata: Actually, I never planned on it. To think about it, I never want to go back to what I was. I'd rather stay here with you, Naruto.

Naruto: Great, we'd love to have you here, you'll make a great addition to our village. But there's one thing you must do.

Hinata: What's that?

Naruto: You must leave everything about the Leaf out of it, this is a new start for you.

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: We'll have to do something about that seal of yours, as well.

Hinata: Do you think you'll be able to?

Naruto: We'll see.

While they wait on their ramen, Hinata tries to draw up the courage to say something to him that she's wanted to say for a long time.

Hinata: _I've got to say this while I have the chance._ Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: There's something I need to tell you.

Naruto: What is it?

Hinata: Well, you remember when I said that you were my inspiration?

Naruto: Yeah.

Hinata: Well, that's not all, I l…

Little girl: Naruto!

Naruto: Oh, boy.

The turn around to find a five year girl running up to them.

Naruto: Hey, Kimi.

She hugs Naruto.

Kimi: They told me you were here, Naruto. Is this the place you were telling me about?

Naruto: Yeah, this place is going to put out the best ramen ever.

Kimi: As good as yours?

Hinata watches as Kimi looks at Naruto with wide eyed admiration.

Naruto: Better.

Kimi: No way. If you say so, Naruto but I doubt it.

Kimi finally notices Hinata.

Kimi: Who is this, Naruto? I've never seen her before.

Naruto: Oh, this is an old friend of mine, her name's Hinata.

Kimi: I don't like the way she looks at you, Naruto.

She hugs Naruto again as he looks at Hinata confused.

Naruto: How's she looking at me?

Kimi: Like she wants you to herself.

Naruto: Really?

Hinata could only blush, she's saved by the arrival of their ramen.

Teuchi: Okay, Naruto, here it is.

Teuchi puts their ramen on the table, Naruto takes a bite and starts crying.

Kimi: Why are you crying, Naruto?

Naruto: I've missed this so much.

He gets up and hugs Teuchi and Ayame.

Naruto: I'm so sorry I left you two.

He sits back down and eats with Hinata and Kimi who strategically placed herself between the two of them. 

Voice: Alright, we're here.

Hinata turns around to find eight shinobi looking at them, one she recognized from her first chunin exam as Gaara of The Desert, a kunoichi with green hair in a single long braid, a shinobi with red eyes and a scar under his left eye, an older man with red hair and a strange head dress, a man in strange armor and some kind of machine on his back, a handsome boy that was their age who had a bubble blower, a kunoichi with red eyes and green hair, and a large black man with braids in his hair and a tattoo of a bull horn under his left eye.

Gaara: This ramen had better be as good as you say it is.

Naruto: Oh, hey guys. This is my friend Hinata.

Gaara: She's not from around here.

Naruto: Yeah, I'll explain that later but don't be assholes, introduce yourselves.

Yugito: I'm Yugito.

Yagura: I'm Yagura.

Roshi: They call me Roshi.

Han: I'm called Han.

Ukata: My name is Ukata.

Fu: I'm Fu.

Killer Bee: My name's Killer Bee and I'm here to say I'm the best shinobi in every way.

Hinata: It's a nice to meet you all.

Naruto: They founded the village with me.

Killer Bee: She's seems nice and her looks ain't common but I want find out why you like this ramen.

Naruto: Hey, old man, eight more bowls for them and five for me.

Teuchi fixes more ramen and serves it to his customers.

Naruto: So, what do you think? Was I right?

Gaara: You got lucky.

Later that day, Naruto was talking with the Gaara and the others about Hinata.

Yugito: She could jeopardize everything we've built here.

Naruto: You could say that about just about everyone here, including us.

Ukata: I don't mind her being here.

Han: But she's a Hyuuga, they'll come looking for her.

Roshi: But Bee's brother is the Raikage and they haven't found us yet.

Yugito: That's because the Raikage isn't that bright.

Bee: He ain't too bright? Yeah, you got that right.

Gaara: How'd she know to come here to look for Naruto anyway? No one's supposed to even speak of this place to outsiders.

Naruto: She said it was from the way Makoto spoke, it reminded her of me.

Gaara: Sending him to that village might not have been the wisest choice in hindsight.

Fu: I think we need to remember why we created this place, it was for people who don't belong out there and from the story she told us, she fits the bill perfectly.

Naruto: Alright, so it's settled then?

They all agree to accept Hinata into their village, Naruto goes to tell her as she was sitting with Kimi waiting for the news. She tries to get to know Kimi but she's met with some suspicion.

Hinata: So, how long have you known Naruto?

Kimi: I know why you're here, you're here to take away Naruto.

Hinata: What? No, I wouldn't take Naruto a…

Kimi: Yes, you are, I can tell by the way you look at him. Like a hungry person looking at food.

Hinata blushes deeply as she tries to figure out something to say.

Hinata: Kimi, I…

Before she could finish, Naruto comes in and Kimi immediately starts crying.

Kimi: Naruto, she's being mean to me.

She runs up and jumps into Naruto's arms, Naruto looks at Hinata in disbelief.

Naruto: Come on, Hinata, she's just a kid. I came here to tell you that you can join our village but now I'm not so sure I want you to. What happened to you? You used to be so nice.

Hinata: But, but…

Naruto gives her a look of disappointment and doesn't see Kimi sticking her tongue out at her.

Naruto: I can't believe you. Come on, Kimi.

They leave Hinata.

Hinata: What just happened? Wait, Naruto.

She spends the next few days getting acclimated to the village and the differences between it and the other villages sees been to.

Hinata: I love it here, Naruto, everyone seems so happy but I'm confused, why have you been celebrating since I've been here?

Naruto: What day did you get here?

Hinata: I think it was Monday.

Naruto: It was Monday.

Hinata: Tuesday?

Naruto: It was Tuesday.

Hinata: Wednesday?

Naruto: It was Wednesday.

Hinata: And today?

Naruto: It's Thursday.

Hinata: So you celebrate everyday?

Naruto: No, just Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. We work hard, we play hard.

Hinata: You do work hard, I haven't trained that hard since you left the village. Can I ask you a question?

Naruto: Shoot.

Hinata: Why's Kimi so attached to you?

Naruto: Oh, uh, I found her on the way back from a mission a couple of years ago. She was all alone with her parents who had just been killed by bandits, I brought her back to the village until we were able to find any other family for her but we weren't able to so she stayed with us.

Hinata: Where's she now?

Naruto: Oh, she's with Yugito, since we couldn't find her family we took it upon ourselves to fill the void. So many of us know what it's like to grow up without a family, that's why I was so pissed with you the other night when you were mean to her.

Hinata: I wasn't being mean to her.

Naruto: Don't lie to me, Hinata.

Hinata: Uh, Naruto, there's something else I need to say.

Naruto: Go ahead.

She takes a second to muster all of her resolve.

Hinata: In the nine years you've been gone, I've come to realize something.

Naruto: Realize what?

Hinata: I love you.

Naruto: I love you, too. You're apart of the village.

Hinata: No, I really love you, Naruto.

Naruto: I really love you, too. What are you not getting?

Seeing that she's getting nowhere, she does the only thing she can think off to get through to him and plants one right on his lips.

Naruto: Oh, you love me. Well, let's see where this goes.

The door to Naruto's home bursts open and he enters with Hinata, they were making out like crazy as he kicks the door closed. He takes her up to his bedroom and they rip each other's clothes off.

Naruto: Are you sure you want to do it like this? I mean, this is your first time.

Hinata: You can make it special if you want, I just want to be with you.

Naruto: I'll do what I can.

Naruto climbs on top of her and kisses her on the lips, he crawls down and wraps her legs around his head. She starts to moan as he licks her folds and massages her breasts, her juices flow down to the bed as she gets closer and closer to her first orgasm. She clutches his hair as she achieves her release. He climbs back on top and kisses her as he enters her, his lips muffle the sound of her getting used to the initially uncomfortable feeling of him being inside of her, when she's ready he starts to thrust into her making sure she feels every inch of him. She starts to breathe harder and harder and moan louder and louder until she climaxes around him, her walls tighten around him and he cums inside of her. They lay in bed holding each other when she starts crying.

Naruto: What's wrong? Did I hurt you?

Hinata: No, I'm just so happy to be with you.

Naruto: I'm happy to be with you, too.

He wipes her tears away and kisses her, they lay there for the rest of the day holding each other. Back at the Leaf Village, Jiraiya was having a talk with Team Kakashi.

Jiraiya: I spoke to the council and they're concerned about few things.

Kakashi: And they are?

Jiraiya: Well, one, this village has been taking business from us as well as other village with the way clients seem to flock to them. Two, there's no information on this village whatsoever. Three, no one's seen Hinata Hyuuga since those two from that village left.

Sakura: Do they suspect that they've abducted her?

Jiraiya: Not in so many words but yeah. They want to send you on a reconnaissance mission to gather intelligence on them.

Sasuke: When do we leave?

Jiraiya: Immediately.


	3. I Love You Too

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**I Love You Too**

Hinata was standing with Han as he was lighting a string of firecrackers in her hand, she had become so comfortable in the village that she had begun to participate in the jokes and pranks everyone played on each other. Flashback, Hinata dries off after getting out of the shower, she bends down to dry her legs when Naruto sneaks in poke his finger in her butt hole. He runs off laughing, leaving her angry at him for a few days until she talks to Yugito.

Yugito: Don't take it so personal, Hinata. This village is a place where people can enjoy themselves and Naruto likes to pull a prank or two.

Hinata: How do you deal with it?

Yugito: You have to get him better than he gets you.

Taking this advice, Hinata devises a plan of retribution.

Hinata: I'm going to need your help.

Yugito: You came up with a plan that fast?

Hinata: Yes, I'll need the rest of the founders, too.

Yugito: To get Naruto? Sure.

The next day, Naruto was brushing his teeth when he noticed an envelope. He holds the toothbrush in his mouth while he opens it to find a stack of pictures, the first is of a bottomless Hinata.

Naruto: _I guess she's not mad at me anymore._

The next picture is of Hinata turned around.

Naruto: _I like where this is going._

Upon further inspection of the picture, he notices that his toothbrush was sandwiched between her butt cheeks.

Naruto: _Eh, it's not like this is the first time I tasted her ass._

He looks at the next picture to find Yugito in the same position with his toothbrush.

Naruto: _Hey, this is kinda like a threesome, alright._

The next picture is of Fu in the same position with his toothbrush.

Naruto: _Yes! I am a god! A god I say!_

He looks at the next picture and horror grips him, Gaara was standing there with Naruto's toothbrush in his butt crack, followed by a picture of Yagura, Roshi, Han, Ukata and finally Killer Bee. The last picture as a group photo of them holding his toothbrush up to the camera, he spits the toothbrush out and starts drinking mouthwash as Hinata and the others burst into the bathroom laughing at him.

Hinata: That's what you get for playing with someone's ass.

He looks at them.

Naruto: I'm going to get you guys for this.

Roshi: Who gives a shit?

Naruto goes back to drinking the mouthwash as they leave still laughing, the next day the jinchuuriki were all drinking at a bar when Gaara's sand blocks the sake from reaching his mouth.

Gaara: Wait, don't drink the sake.

It was too late, as they had all taken a drink.

Ukata: What?

Naruto walks in with Hinata smiling at them.

Han: What did you do?

He shows them pictures of him dipping his balls into the sake before he had a transformed clone serve it to them.

Yagura: Dick, literally.

Naruto was laughing hard then turns and whispers to Hinata.

Naruto: You know I already got you, right?

Hinata: What do you mean?

Naruto: You know those sweet rolls you ate this morning?

Hinata: Yeah?

Naruto: Well, uh, that white stuff wasn't just frosting.

He starts laughing as she chases him out of the bar.

Naruto: Oh, come on, it's not like it's the first time you had some in your mouth.

End flashback, Han had finally lit the firecrackers.

Han: Let's blow his ass up.

Hinata: Yeah, fuck him.

Han and the rest of the Jinchuuriki watches as she creeps up on the unsuspecting Naruto who was talking to a couple of villagers. She gets close to him from behind to stuff them down his pants but they see her and warn him, he turns around and surprises her.

Naruto: Oh, no, no, no.

He takes the firecrackers and chases her with them, he catches her and stuffs them down her pants. He laughs as he watches them as they go off causing her to scream.

Hinata: Oh, god, my vagina's on fire!

As she lies on the ground, Naruto lies down beside her and looks her in the eyes.

Naruto: Look, you've proven yourself. I'm not going to pull pranks on you anymore.

Hinata: Good.

Naruto: Now lets get you and that vagina healed, I've come to value it.

He takes her to the hospital to get healed and they head to beach to unwind with Kimi, Gaara, Ukata, and Fu.

Naruto: This is nice.

Hinata: Yeah.

Kimi: Naruto! Look at me!

They look and find Kimi on inside of a giant sand castle.

Naruto: Wow, Kimi.

Kimi: Gaara and I made it and we didn't use any of his sand either.

Hinata: That's nice, Kimi.

Kimi: Do you really mean it nice or you saying it nice when you really mean it's not nice? She's being mean to me again, Naruto!

Naruto and Hinata sighs.

Naruto: Boy, she doesn't like you.

Fu: Look out, Kimi. Here come the invaders to destroy the kingdom.

Fu and Ukata were pretending to be warlords targeting Kimi's castle.

Kimi: Aaah, Gaara, it's time to defend the castle.

While Kimi was distracted with was now know as the Battle of Castle Kimi, Hinata has an idea.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Hinata: You wanna test out my healed vagina?

Naruto: Yes. Yes, I would but where?

She points to the ocean.

Naruto: No, we can't do it in there.

Hinata: What? Why not?

Naruto: The mermaids will see us.

Hinata: What? There are no mermaids.

Naruto: Yes, there are. I've seen them.

Hinata: Come on.

She grabs him by the hand and drags him behind her to the water until they start to float.

Naruto: Fine, but don't come crying to me when you end of in a mermaid porno.

Hinata: Well, I don't mind as long as you're my co-star.

Naruto: Action.

He takes his member out of his trunks while she slides her swimsuit bottom to the sides to let him enter her. She wraps her legs around his waist and they let the motion of the ocean guide them, he thrusts into her and the rising water seems to drive him deeper into her. He slips her breast out of her top and massages one, the only thing anyone could see were the passionate kiss they gave each other.

Hinata: Oh. Oh, yes.

The feel of Naruto inside of her and the water around her sends her over the edge followed by Naruto, the continue to hold each other as the look into each other's eyes.

Naruto: That was great.

Ukata: Hey, Naruto!

Naruto: What!

Ukata: Where going back to the village.

Fu: You two can stay here and keep doing it if you want.

Naruto: Okay.

Hinata: Naruto?

Fu: Sounds like you aren't finished there, lover boy.

Kimi: I don't understand, what are they doing?

Gaara: We'll tell you in about thirteen years.

They leave the two lovers in the ocean.

Naruto: So, how 'bout it, you ready to leave?

Hinata: Not just yet, this is my idea of heaven.

Naruto: I'm glad to be apart of it.

The remain there together at the beach long after night falls and everyone else has left, the only light left was from the moon. She sat between his legs as he wrapped her in her arm while he nuzzled her neck.

Naruto: Look at me.

She turns back to him with her huge lavender eyes.

Naruto: You're beautiful.

She blushes intensely.

Hinata: Thank you, aren't you hungry, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, but I'll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow morning. I'd rather stay here with you. You hungry?

Hinata: Yes.

Naruto: I'll send a clone to get some food.

Hinata: I'm not hungry for food.

She jams her tongue down his throat, she pushes him down to the sand and start working her way down and pulls out his member. She takes him into her mouth and starts to run her tongue around his tip as her lips slide up and down his shaft causing him to moan in pleasure. He reaches down and pulls her head up, he puts her on her back and licks her from her bottom lip to her womanhood. He laps up her silken purse with his tongue as he prods it with his fingers, she tries in vain to grasp on to something but only finds loose sand. He sucks on her clit and she begins to shiver.

Hinata: Naruto, I need you now.

He positions himself on top of her and begins to thrust when he notices how dry she is.

Naruto: Damn, Hinata, I think that ocean water ruined you. You feel kind of dry.

Hinata: That's because you're in the sand.

Naruto: Oh.

He dusts himself off and she moves his hand to place him at her entrance herself. He slides in until he can't anymore.

Hinata: Oh, yes.

He slides in and out following the tempo set by the sound of the waves crashing against the beach, they're lips connect as their tongues dance a delicate ballet within their mouths. They're eyes connect and for a moment, they actually forget about all of the trial and tribulations they'd been through in their previous lives. The pleasure spreads through her body like an inferno as she reaches her climax, he gives one last thrust as his soon follows. They hold each other as their bodies glisten in the moonlight.

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: These past few days with you have been the happiest of my life, even since I've been here.

Hinata: Really?

Naruto: Yeah, what I'm trying to say is that I love you too, except when you're mean to Kimi.

Hinata: I haven't been mean to her.

Naruto: Well, you weren't today. I'll give you that.

Hinata: Naruto, I…

Naruto: Shh, don't ruin the moment.

She just agrees and they fall asleep in each other's arms. The next day, they are awoken by Gaara, Yugito, and Killer Bee.

Yugito: You two are lucky Kimi isn't here.

Gaara: It's time to spar.

Team Kakashi arrives at a nearby town looking for information.

Kakashi: According to information we currently have, this is the nearest town to the Village Hidden on the Other Side. There must be someone with some information.

They ask around and are pointed in the direction of the head of the town, they head to his office.

Town Leader: Can I help you?

Kakashi: Yes, we're looking for any information on the Village Hidden on the Other Side.

Town Leader: That's going to be a problem.

Kakashi: Why's that?

Town Leader: Because they don't divulge any information about themselves and we seldom have any contact with them, no one's ever even been to the village. All we know is that it's located on a nearby island.

Sakura: Well, they receive clients for missions, don't they? How can that be if no one's been to the island?

Town Leader: That's because we have a working agreement with them.

Sasuke: What kind of agreement?

Town Leader: Anyone that has a mission for them comes here to our village and we send a messenger bird there, then they send an emissary over on their Crystal Ship to meet with the potential clients. They give us a percentage of the payment from their missions in exchange for our services.

Kakashi: So, where would one go with a mission for them?

Town Leader: There's a building on the opposite end of town from the way you entered, you go there with requests.

Kakashi: Thank you.

They leave the town leaders office and stop outside to talk things over.

Sakura: So what are we going to do?

Kakashi: The only thing it seems we can do, ask them directly.

Sasuke: You think that'll work?

Kakashi: I don't know, but it's the only thing I can think of.

They head to the building to make a request and the operators send a messenger bird. About an hour later, a representative of the Village Hidden on the Other Side comes to meet them. He was a man wearing red armor similar to Han's.

Representative: I am Kyo, I am here to answer the messenger bird sent to our village.

Kakashi: It's nice to meet you, my name is Kakashi Hatake.

Kyo: Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi: You've heard of me?

Kyo: Yes.

Kakashi: How?

Kyo: From our…

Kyo realizes that he may give away the identity of Naruto which they have taken greater lengths to prevent since Hinata was able to figure it out.

Kyo: …from our travels in other lands. So, it is you that has a mission for us?

Kakashi: Well, not so much a mission as much as a request.

Kyo: That request being?

Kakashi: Well, we'd like to meet with one of your leaders in hopes of forming a relationship with your village.

Kyo: I'm sorry but I can't do that, our village leaders have taken measures to preserve the peace in our village and we believe that refraining from interacting with other villages is the correct way of doing that.

Kakashi: Oh well, thank you anyway.

Kyo leaves Team Kakashi to find another way to achieve their mission.

Sasuke: Well, what do we do now?

Kakashi: I'd hope it didn't come to this but we have to sneak onto the island.

Sakura: Are you sure that's wise?

Kakashi: We have no other choice, the council wants us to come back with something.


	4. Village Rules

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Village Rules**

Hinata was on the beach watching Naruto and Gaara spar with Yugito and Killer Bee, the battle was even as Naruto's wind cancels Bee's lightning and Yugito's fire relegated Gaara's sand into glass. While she was watching, Roshi showed up with Kimi who wanted to see Naruto and Hinata saw this as an opportunity.

Hinata: Uh, Roshi?

Roshi: Yeah?

Hinata: Can I talk to Kimi alone?

Roshi: Sure.

Kimi: What do you want?

Hinata: I wanted to ask you why you don't like me, Kimi?

Kimi: I told you, I don't like the way you look at Naruto. You want to take him away from me.

Hinata: I understand that Naruto is one of the few people you have in your life but I can assure you that I don't want to take him away from you. In fact, I'd like it if you let me be one those people as well?

Kimi: Why should I? You say you want to be one of the people in my life but you probably want to make fun of me and make me sad.

Hinata: No, I don't Kimi. I know you don't want to be alone and I know what it's like to have people call you names and make you feel sad.

Kimi: You do?

Hinata: Yes, when I was growing up, my family wasn't pleased with my development as a shinobi so they often treated me as if wasn't there which made me feel alone. The few times my father spoke to me, he often called me things like weak and a waste of time which made me feel sad but I haven't felt that way since I've been here and I never want to end that. I'd also like us to be friends, Kimi.

Kimi: Do you promise not to take Naruto away from me?

Hinata: I promise.

Kimi smiles and jump into Hinata's arms which catches Naruto's eyes.

Naruto: _Well, it's about time._

Yugito: Pay attention.

Naruto: What?

He returns his attention to the sparring session too late as Bee throttles him with a kick to the head that sends him flying until he lands next Kimi and Hinata head first in the sand, he finally digs himself out of the sand smiling at them.

Naruto: Hey, girls.

Kimi: Boy, Naruto. Bee sure kicked you hard.

Naruto: Yeah, he's a jerk but I'm glad you two are getting along now.

Hinata: Yeah, we had a heart to heart and everything's good now, right Kimi?

Kimi: Un-huh.

Naruto: Great, you don't know how it was tearing me apart to see my two special ladies at each other's throats.

Gaara: Hey, we're not finished.

Naruto: Alright, I'm coming. I'll see you after I'm finished.

Naruto returns to the sparing session that turned into a five person free for all after Roshi joined in. Meanwhile, Team Kakashi had just landed on the island.

Kakashi: Okay, we have to hide this raft in case we have to make a quick escape.

They cover up the raft and make their way inland until they come to a wall. The wall had a mural painted on it of people holding hands, above the people were "Believe It" and the word "Love" as it was written on Gaara's forehead.

Kakashi: Okay, let's do this.

They transform and enter the village but the villagers instantly recognize them as intruders and it didn't take long for some of the shinobi led by Kenta to confront them.

Kenta: You might as well transform back, we know you're outside shinobi.

They transform back.

Kenta: You? Can't you take a hint?

Kakashi: Our apologies, it's just that our leaders are eager to learn about your village.

Kenta: We told you once, no.

Sasuke: Why is your village so secretive?

Kenta: We're shinobi, it's what we do.

Sasuke: True, but there's nothing wrong with forming relationships and alliance with other villages.

Kenta: Please, we don't have time to get caught up in the trivial matters of you villages, besides, we've heard about how you view forming relationships.

He looks at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura: You seem to know about our villages and we don't know anything about yours, you have us at a disadvantage.

Kenta: Nothing shinobi related, we only know of the treatment people who don't fit in with you mythical views of normalcy. We have more pressing matters to attend to, like what to do with you.

Makoto: That sounds like a matter for the Nine.

Kenta turns to Makoto who was just joining them.

Makoto: This is too delicate a matter to leave up to us, believe it.

Sakura: Why do you keep saying that?

Makoto: What?

Sakura: Believe it.

Makoto: You have more important things to worry about, believe it.

Sasuke: We also have reason to believe that one of our shinobi was taken by you, she disappeared the time you left.

Kenta: There's no one here that hasn't chosen to be here.

Makoto: That's enough, where are the Nine?

Kenta: I believe they're all sparring on the beach.

Makoto: Fine.

He tosses them three blindfolds.

Makoto: Put these on.

Kakashi: And if we refuse?

Kenta: Then I'm sure that the Nine won't mind us doing what we have to do to protect our village.

Team Kakashi complies and are led through the village by Kenta and Makoto to the beach where all of the jinchuuriki were were now sparring as Hinata and Kimi were watching. They stop when they notice Makoto and Kenta with their prisoners except for Naruto and Bee who were too far into their sparring to notice.

Makoto: Greetings, Nine. These three are outsiders from the Leaf Village.

Roshi: What do they want?

Kenta: They said they've come here in an attempt form a relationship between our village and theirs.

Ukata: Didn't you tell them no when you were at their village?

Makoto: Yes, and they were also denied by Kyo earlier in the day.

Han: So, what don't you understand?

Before they could answer, Naruto catches Bee with a move that sends him flying like he was earlier. This move got Kimi, who didn't notice what was happening with Team Kakashi, excited and she began cheering for Naruto.

Kimi: Yay, Naruto! You got him.

Sakura: _Did she just say Naruto?_

Sakura decides to chance it and takes off her blindfold, she finds Naruto on the beach locked in a struggle with Bee.

Sakura: Naruto? Naruto!

She runs towards Naruto but Kenta stops her and was about to attack her when Naruto stops him.

Naruto: Don't do that.

Kenta: Sorry, I shouldn't have let her get this close to you.

Naruto: Yeah, you've gotta work on that, man. I'm going to get killed one day.

Naruto turns to Sakura staring as he recongnizes her a little.

Naruto: Why do I know you?

Sakura: Don't you recognize me, Naruto?

Naruto: Kinda.

Sakura: I'm Sakura, your old teammate.

Naruto: Sakura?

It finally hits him.

Naruto: What are you doing here?

Sakura: We came here to find out about this village but no one will tell us anything.

Naruto: Oh. Well, I can help you with that. Come with me.

He leads her back to Team Kakashi and the rest of the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto: You two, take off your masks.

Sasuke and Kakashi take off their blindfolds.

Naruto: Other Ninja!

Virtually all of the Other Ninja surround the group.

Other Ninja: We are here.

They notice that they all had characteristics of the Nine. Some had dark rings around their eyes and the word love on their forehead similar to Gaara, some had Yugito's single long braid, some had Yagura's scar underneath their left eyes, some had Roshi's head dress, some had Han's armor or hat, some had bubble blowers like Ukata, some died their hair green like Fu's, some had their hair braided like Killer Bee and some wore whisker marks on their face like Naruto.

Gaara/Yugito/Yagura: What's the first rule of our village?

Other Ninja: We don't talk about our village.

Roshi/Han/Ukata: What's the second rule of our village?

Other Ninja: We do not talk about our village.

Fu/Killer Bee/Naruto: What's the third rule of our village?

Other Ninja: We do not talk about our village.

The Other Ninja disappears as quickly as they appeared.

Naruto: There are other rules but these are the ones that pertain to you. Now, if you don't mind, it's time for you to go.

Kakashi: What about Hinata? In addition to you, she's a missing-nin of our village.

Naruto: Hinata, could you come here please?

Hinata and Kimi head over to Naruto.

Hinata: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Oh, I just need you to help me prove a point. No one in this village is here against their will and we don't make anyone do anything they don't want to do. Hinata, leave.

Hinata: No.

Naruto: Go back home with them.

Hinata: I said no.

Naruto: Hinata, you are a missing-nin of the Leaf Village. You need to go back with them.

Hinata: Fuck you, you go back.

Naruto: See?

Kakashi: She holds secrets of our village.

Fu: It seems as if you still don't understand. We have no need of your village secrets because we want nothing to do with your villages. To be honest, our shinobi have orders to leave your shinobi unharmed if at all possible if they encounter them on a mission.

Roshi: If we wanted to, we could've used any secrets we may or may not know against you a long time ago. In fact, the first thing we ask of anyone, particularly shinobi, that joins our village is that they leave everything about their previous lives outside of the village.

Killer Bee: When you come to our village you gotta change your groove, we even teach people new jutsu and moves.

Sakura: Well, why? Why did you all abandon your villages?

Gaara: Abandoned? We didn't abandon anything, our villages abandoned us first. My father tried to kill me more times than I can count.

Yugito: My village subjected me to the cruelest things in an effort to "teach" me to use my tailed beast.

Yagura: My village let me be controlled and made to do unspeakable things.

Roshi: I decided that I needed time to learn to control my beast and my village objected, they hunted me down like I was a common criminal and force me to kill people I had become close to.

Han: I left when I saw the way they treated Roshi, if they'd do it to him, they'd do it to me.

Ukata: My people didn't look down upon me because of my tailed beast, I was actually ostracized for being too handsome. Sad thing is that it's not a joke.

Fu: I was treated like a slave.

Bee: They held me back in my village, they never let me hang loose. Not for my own well being, because they feared that they'd loose their perfect weapon.

Naruto: And you know how you people treated me. Now, put your blindfolds back on.

They replace their blindfolds.

Naruto: Hinata, Kimi, I'll be back. I'm going to take them to the mainland.

Hinata: Ok.

Kimi: Hurry back, Naruto.

He takes them back outside the village gates.

Naruto: You can take the blindfolds off now.

He leads them back to their landing point and walks out on the water, he takes out a scroll and performs some hand signs.

Naruto: Summoning Art: The Crystal Ship.

The Crystal Ship appears and takes them across the water to the mainland, they exit the ship and Naruto stops them to say something.

Naruto: Tell your village not to worry. They leave us alone, we leave them alone.


	5. Curse Removal

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR CHARACTERS**

**Curse Removal**

Team Kakashi enters the hokage's office to report on their findings.

Jiraiya: Well, what did you find?

Kakashi: Well, after much resistance, we had to sneak into the village but their shinobi are very talented. They were able to recognize us even through our transformation jutsu. They're very strict on the subject of information in their village and wouldn't divulge anything, after we spoke, they eventually rebuffed our offer.

Jiraiya: Is that all?

Kakashi: We also found Naruto.

Jiraiya: You mean…

Kakashi: Yes, Minato's son.

Sasuke: He was there with Gaara of The Desert from the Village Hidden in The Sand as well as some of the other Jinchuuriki.

Jiraiya: That explains why their village defeated the Akatsuki, it was self-defense.

Sakura: Apparently, their village is for people who don't fit in anywhere else in the world.

Jiraiya: What's your assessment on the village?

Kakashi: They don't seem to be hostile towards any other village, the last thing Naruto said was that if we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone.

Jiraiya: Good job, I'll have to mention this to the council immediately.

Jiraiya leaves them to report to the village council.

Jiraiya: The inner workings of the village remain a mystery but we've discovered what happened to Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son. It seems as if he's either the village leader or has a lot of pull.

Councilman #1: What do you think, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: They don't seem to pose a threat nor do they intend to.

Voice: Do you really believe that they don't pose a threat, Jiraiya.

Councilman #2: Welcome, Danzo.

Danzo stands before the council next to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Naruto's last words to Team Kakashi were if we leave them alone they'll leave us alone.

Danzo: But if it's as you say, they harbor two missing-nin from our village.

Jiraiya: Naruto left when he was just a genin and Hinata wouldn't have known any secrets as a branch member of the Hyuuga clan.

Danzo: Yes, but what of the other ninja of our village. If this gets out, they could see this as a way to leave our village anytime they want. This needs to be nipped in the bud.

Jiraiya: I say let sleeping dogs lie, there's no point of starting an incident with a village that doesn't have any intentions of doing us any harm.

Danzo: Yet. They don't intend to do us any harm yet. Why are they so secretive?

Jiraiya: They're ninja, it's what they do.

Danzo: Yes, but there are villages that we aren't currently allied with that share information with us and we with them, hence the upcoming chunin exams.

Jiraiya: They just want to be left alone.

Danzo: Don't you think you're being so compassionate to this village because of Minato's son? You could at least call a summit for the Kages to talk about it, they have a right to know about their missing-nin as well.

Councilman #1: That sounds like a great idea, don't you think, Jiraiya?

Jiraiya: Actually, yeah, it does. I'll send for them immediately.

In the Other Village, they were having their usual celebrations while Hinata was with Naruto in their hospital. They had finally figured out how to rid her of her curse seal and she was waiting for the medic to come in.

Medic: Hello, Hinata, Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, Tsunade.

Hinata: Tsunade? One of the Sannin?

Naruto: Yeah, we were in need of someone to teach us medicine and we sought her out. We paid her well, but she's got a little problem?

Tsunade: It's not a problem.

Naruto: You're right, I apologize. She has a habit of gambling, so when we paid her she immediately went to one of our casino's and gambled it away. So she decided to stay on and help out to settle her debts, eventually she just started living here working and gambling. She's been great for our economy and the first woman I ever had se…

Hinata: Had what?

Naruto: Sake with.

Flashback, was at the hot spring when he walked in on Tsunade bathing.

Naruto: Oh, I'm sorry.

Tsunade: That's alright, why don't you join me?

Naruto: Uh, are you sure?

Tsunade: I'm okay with it if you are.

Naruto disrobes and enters the water with her, the size of his manhood doesn't go unnoticed.

Naruto: Ah, this is what it's all about, relaxation.

Tsunade: You said it. So, what is this village?

Naruto: Well, since you're here to help us, there's no point in not telling you. We formed this village to get away from the rest of the world. We're tired of being made to suffer for our differences so we created this place.

Tsunade: A noble cause, indeed. What do the other villages think about this?

Naruto: Don't know, don't care.

Tsunade: This is a nice place to live, though.

Naruto: Yeah, where's your assistant?

Tsunade: Oh, she's back at the place you've laid out for us while we help you.

Naruto: You find everything to your liking?

Tsunade: Oh, yes, the people here are quite helpful.

Naruto: That's good.

Naruto lays back a relaxes as Tsunade does the same, out of the corner of his eye, he sees her large breasts in the water and can't hold back his erection in the warm water.

Tsunade: Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah?

Tsunade: Would you like a drink?

Naruto: Uh, sure.

He slides over to take his drink and his penis accidentally pokes Tsunade in the side and he retreats in embarrassment.

Tsunade: Was that…you?

Naruto: Uh, sorry.

Tsunade: Don't be, you have a lot to be proud of.

Naruto: Really?

Tsunade: Yeah. Uh, I hope you don't think it's weird that I'm asking you this but can I see it?

Naruto: You wanna see it?

Tsunade: Yes.

He stands up to show her his package.

Tsunade: Well, hello.

In his embarrassment, he notices that she's thinking nothing of it.

Tsunade: You are certainly gifted, Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Tsunade: Well, one good turn deserves another.

She stands up to show off her body and a trickle of blood leaves his nose.

Tsunade: Why do you seem so nervous? You're eighteen, right?

Naruto: Yeah.

Tsunade: Have you ever been with a woman before?

Naruto: No.

Tsunade: You want to?

Naruto: Uh…

He looks at her body.

Naruto: …yes. Yes, I would.

Tsunade: Okay, come here.

He walks back over to her and she sits him down on the edge of the water, she kneels down in front of him with a smile on her face.

Tsunade: I can see we're going to have to get that first one out of you if we're going to do this right.

She licks underneath his shaft from the base to the tip and starts sucking on his member, about a million thoughts were racing through his head as he felt a the warmth of your mouth, the wetness of her saliva, the softness of her lips, and the movements of her tongue. He feel something welling up in his loins and he cums in her mouth, she swallows every drop and looks up at him.

Tsunade: How'd you like it?

Naruto: That must be what drugs feel like.

Tsunade: So, you aren't nervous anymore?

Naruto: No.

Tsunade: Good, remember one thing. A nervous lover is a bad lover, especially in men.

Naruto: So, what's next?

Tsunade: Like I said earlier, one good turn deserves another.

She pulls him from his seat and sits in his place, she spreads her legs to expose her vagina.

Naruto: What am I supposed to do now?

She flicks her tongue.

Naruto: Lick it?

She smiles and winks giving him the okay, she lays back and he goes right for it. He licks her lips and while it feels good to her, he proves himself to be the amateur he is.

Tsunade: Oh, Naruto, left. No, my left. That's it.

She reaches down and spreads her lips to expose her clit, without any instructions, he start to lick it as her juices start flowing.

Naruto: Hey, is that normal?

His question catches her off guard and snatches her away from her bliss.

Tsunade: Huh? What?

Naruto: That stuff coming out of you.

Tsunade: Yes, it's perfect. Come here.

She grabs him and sits him back down on the edge of the water, she pushes him back to lay him down and climbs on top of him. She places him at her entrance and slides down his length, she slides up and down as he instinctively grabs her hips.

Tsunade: Oh. Oh, Naruto.

He watches as his member disappears and reappears as she moves up and down and her juices flow down his shaft, after what seems like hours, she feels her release imminent.

Tsunade: Naruto, I'm going to cum!

She has her orgasm and her powerful muscles in her walls locks his member in a vice of pleasure around him, he feels the sensation he had earlier and let's out a roar as he shoots himself inside of her.

Tsunade: Mmm, that was good. Was it how you imagined it'd feel like?

Naruto: Can we do it again?

Tsunade: I'll take that as a yes.

She looks down and sees that he's still erect.

Tsunade: Since we're still both ready, there's no need for anymore foreplay.

Naruto: Foreplay?

Tsunade: That stuff we did with our mouths earlier.

Naruto: Oh, I liked doing that stuff.

She starts laughing.

Naruto: What's so funny?

Tsunade: Nothing except that the girls are going to love you. You want do me in my ass?

Naruto: We can put it in there?

Tsunade: Yeah, some girls don't like it but I do.

Naruto: Okay.

She gets on all fours as he heads behind her, he places himself at her hole and pushes himself in.

Tsunade: Now, pound me.

Naruto: Pound you?

Tsunade: Yes.

Naruto: Sounds kind of weird but, okay.

He hits her in the back.

Tsunade: With your hips, Naruto.

Naruto: Oh.

Figuring out her instructions, he begins to drill her fiercely. She reaches back and places one of his hands on her massive breast. Naruto can't hold himself back and cums insider her again, the feel of his warmth in her ass gives her enough for a second orgasm. She falls forward and he falls on top of her.

Tsunade: You are going to make some girl happy someday.

Naruto: Think so?

Tsunade: I know so. We should get out of here.

Naruto: Why? I want to do it some more.

She smiles again.

Tsunade: Very happy. We could go back to your house.

They spend the rest of the night in Naruto's home and she continues to teach him the basics on how to please a woman. His first order of business the next day was to find Gaara.

Naruto: Man, you'll never believe what I did last night.

End flashback.

Tsunade: If you're quite done with the biography, Naruto. Well, Hinata, I've only found one way to remove the seal.

Hinata: What is it?

Tsunade: I'll have to remove the skin it's sealed on then heal it. It won't scar since the face grows in an oval shape and cutting the way I'll have to follows it perfectly but there's one problem.

Hinata: What?

Tsunade: We don't have any anesthesia because some one failed to add my order to the traders list, Naruto.

Naruto: Hey, let's leave the past in the past and try to be proactive about this.

Tsunade: Anyhow, we can wait for another shipment or you can grin and bear it.

After a little thought, Hinata comes to a decision.

Hinata: I've lived with this long enough, do it.

Tsunade: Okay.

Tsunade does her prep work for surgery and takes a scalpel.

Naruto: Wait.

He places his hand in front of her mouth.

Naruto: Bite down, it should help with the pain.

He places her mouth on the edge of his hand.

Tsunade: Here goes.

Tsunade begins to cut and it stings but Hinata's shinobi training allows her to withstand the pain.

Tsunade: Okay, are you ready?

Hinata nods and Tsunade removes the skin on her forehead. The pain makes her bite down hard enough to break through Naruto's skin, Tsunade finishes removing it and Hinata relinquishes Naruto's hand. Tsunade quickly heals her forehead and her skin regenerates perfectly.

Tsunade: I'm finished.

Hinata: Thank you. I'm sorry for hurting you, Naruto.

Naruto: That didn't hurt, not for you at least.

Tsunade: The operation was a complete success.

Naruto: Thanks, hey, see you at the casino tonight?

Tsunade: I'm going to win my money back, you can bet on it.

They leave and Naruto makes a decision.

Naruto: Let's get married.

His question hits her like a train.

Hinata: Married?

Naruto: Yeah, you and me. Together forever.

She embraces him tightly.

Naruto: I guess that's a yes, I just wonder how I'm going to break this to Kimi.

Jiraiya was leaving from the Kage Summit on the Village Hidden On The Other Side, unbeknownst to him, there was a secret meeting going on with the other Kages and Danzo.

Baki: What do you suggest? We go there and take our jinchuuriki back?

Danzo: I can't go against the wishes of the Hokage so I'm not suggesting anything but we have to do something about this village. They hold secrets about your villages.

Raikage: I can't believe that Yugito and Bee would do something like that and here I thought someone killed my brother.

Mizukage: Not only that, they have our previous kage. Although things aren't as bad in our village, he's still our kage.

Tsuchikage: I agree with Danzo, we have to do something about this village.


	6. See You Soon, Real Soon

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**See You Soon, Real Soon**

Naruto was with Gaara, Roshi, Han, Ukata, and Killer Bee while he was preparing for his wedding ceremony and they were discussing his choice to get married.

Gaara: We're not saying we don't like her but, don't you think you should wait awhile until you get married? You don't really know her.

Ukata: I actually think that it's beautiful.

Naruto: Thanks, Ukata. Why can't you guys be happy?

Han: We're happy.

Roshi: Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think it's time I marry my little lady.

Bee: It's not that we're not happy she's bride to your groom, it's just that I heard that marriage is a relationship's doom. You're thinking with your heart and not your head, you haven't been with her long and your going to be wed?

Naruto gets frustrated with them as he finishes getting ready.

Naruto: I love this woman and, between me and you, she's the only woman in this village that's not scared of me in bed and willing to take me on since my first time with Tsunade and that's because she's been on a few missions, if you know what I mean and Yugito when we all got drunk last year. The only thing I ever get from the other girls in the village is a hand job or a blowjob then they come back complaining that one of their arms is stronger than the other or that they miss their gag reflexes and I'm sick of that shit. So, if you don't accept me and the people I love like I accept you…

He points to Killer Bee.

Naruto: …you fuckin' oxtapus and you…

He points to Gaara.

Naruto: …you fucking stinky ass three thousand year old teakettle takuni! Yes, I know about you, then I'm gonna be upset.

He calms down.

Naruto: Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get married. Heh, I'm getting married.

After the ceremony, there was a celebration on the beach involving most of the villagers and non-essential shinobi.

Female Villager #1: I'm so glad someone too him off of the market.

Female Villager #2: Yeah, I miss my gag reflex, look at this.

She sticks a foot long cucumber down her throat and doesn't bat an eye.

Female Villager #3: That's nothing look at my arm, it's huge.

She proceeds to pull a tree out of the ground and throw it across the island with one hand. Kimi was riding on Naruto's shoulders and playing with Hinata as the celebration raged on when Teuchi ran out of supplies for his ramen.

Teuchi: Hey, I gotta run back to the restaurant, Naruto.

Kimi: I'll come with you.

She hopped off of Naruto's shoulders to join Teuchi and Ayame who she had become friends with since she spent most of her time with Naruto who spent a great deal of time at their restaurant. They continue to celebrate and they even body surfed the couple all across the beach when they heard and explosion from the main village.

Yugito: What was that?

Naruto: Kimi!

All of the shinobi rush back to the village to find it under attack, they immediately reinforce the guards and defend the village. The battle was even as the invaders outnumbered them but the Other Shinobi's resolve and abilities were greater until the jinchuuriki arrive, during the battle, they notice that the they were shinobi from their former villages. The jinchuuriki turn the tides of the battle in their favor and make the invading shinobi retreat.

Naruto: Where's Kimi?

He heads to Ichiraku Ramen to find it heavily damaged, he enters to find Teuchi and Ayame injured.

Naruto: Old man, Ayame! Are you all right?

Teuchi: Yeah, we're okay.

Naruto: Where's Kimi?

Teuchi: She hit one of them with something and knocked her over to that wall over there, then that rubble over there fell on her.

He heads to the rubble Teuchi is pointing at and immediately starts clearing it out until he finds her barely conscious.

Naruto: Kimi!

Kimi: Naruto?

Naruto: Are you okay?

Kimi: They came here looking for you but I wouldn't let them find you.

She loses consciousness as tears run down his face, he creates two clones to help Teuchi and Ayame as he carries Kimi to the hospital. He was in the waiting room with Hinata who let him lay his head on her shoulder in an effort to console her newlywed husband. Tsunade eventually comes out of the operating room to inform Naruto of her progress.

Naruto: Well?

Tsunade: She'll live but the injuries from the rubble will leave her crippled for much of her childhood.

Naruto: Can't you do anything about it?

Tsunade: I'll do my best but I can't make any promises. She should be fine in her adult life but she'll have some pain even after she's recovers in a few days.

Naruto: Can I go talk to her?

Tsunade: Yes, she's awake.

Naruto: Thank you.

He enters her hospital room, to find Kimi in her bed with a breathing mask.

Naruto: Hey, Kimi.

Kimi: Hey, Naruto. Are you okay?

Naruto: I'm fine thanks to you, you saved my life.

Kimi: That's good, I'm happy I could protect you.

Naruto breaks down in tears and falls to his knees next to her bed.

Naruto: I'm sorry, Kimi! I'm sorry I brought this on you, on all of you. You're only hurt because I'm here.

Kimi: It's okay, Naruto.

He stands up and wipes his tears away.

Naruto: Kimi, I am never going to let you be hurt like this again.

He kisses her on the forehead and forces a smile for her.

Naruto: Now, get some rest.

He leaves her to sleep, Hinata watches as Naruto comes out and lets out an anguished roar. She quickly runs to his side, she looks in his eyes to find them different. His eyes were still blue but they had slits.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Could you stay here with her, please? I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up.

Hinata: Yes.

He leaves the hospital and finally notices the destruction in the village, only one question was in his mind.

Naruto: _Why?_

Makoto appears in front of him.

Makoto: We have one of them, Gaara and the others are questioning him right now.

Makoto gets a look at Naruto's eyes.

Makoto: _He must be angry to do that._

Naruto: Take me to them.

Makoto leads Naruto to where they were interrogating what turns out to be a Sand shinobi.

Naruto: Has he talked yet?

Ukata: No.

Naruto: Why have you attacked us?

Sand Shinobi: I'm not going to tell you anything.

Naruto: You won't have to.

Naruto grabs him by the hair and drags him away to leave the others to talk amongst themselves.

Han: Did you see his eyes?

Yagura: I can't believe he went to his beast.

Yugito: Even after we taught him how to control it, it's still pretty uncomfortable for him to use it.

Flashback, Naruto and Gaara were being trained to control their tailed beasts by the other jinchuuriki.

Yugito: I want to apologize for putting you through that horrible training but you've strengthened your mind, now it's time for you to face the beasts.

Naruto: How do we do that?

Yugito: We've taught you how delve into your subconscious, all you have to do is go deeper to find your demons.

Gaara: And what do we do when we face them?

Yugito: I know you can't sleep, Gaara, but have you ever heard of lucid dreaming, Naruto?

Naruto: No, what is it?

Yugito: Have you ever had a dream where you know you're dreaming?

Naruto: Yeah.

Yugito: Have you noticed the difference in those dreams and you're other dreams?

Naruto: Uh, in those dreams I can do thing that I usually can't do.

Yugito: Exactly, that's lucid dreaming. You realized that you were in your subconscious and there, you can control anything. This includes your tailed beasts, whenever you meet them, you are in your subconscious and with the training you undertook for you mind, you should be able to handle your beast. You'll have to either find a way to cooperate with it or overpower it.

Naruto: When do we begin?

Yugito: Now.

Gaara goes first and he finds his beast in a desert.

_Shukaku: What the hell do you want!_

_Gaara: It's time you let me be, I'm tired of being awake constantly. I want to rest for once in my existence._

_Shukaku: I don't care! The minute you close your eyes, I'm going to kill run toward the nearest living person and crush them._

_Gaara: I won't let you ruin my life anymore._

_Gaara uses the powers granted him in his subconscious and shrinks the Shukaku until it fits into the palm of his hands. _

_Shukaku: Hey, come on! You can't do that!_

_Gaara: I gave you a choice._

Gaara returns to the real world.

Yugito: Are you okay?

Gaara smiles and does something he's never been able to do, sleep.

Yugito: Just gonna go to sleep, huh? You're up next, Naruto.

Naruto: Okay.

Naruto goes under until he arrives at the familiar location, the Nine Tailed Fox's prison.

_Nine Tails: What do you want, brat?_

_Naruto: You're going to stop being an asshole._

_Nine Tails: Or what?_

_Naruto: Or I'm going to come in there and kick your ass._

_Nine Tails: If you're that brave then come in, I relish the chance to rip you apart._

_Naruto: You asked for it._

_Naruto opens the cage and enters, the fox attacks him and begins to overpower him until Naruto taps into the power from his mind and begins to dominate the fox until it submits._

_Naruto: Now you can make a choice, I can either take your power or you can give it to me willingly._

_The fox chuckles._

_Nine Tails: You have proven yourself worthy of my power, brat._

Naruto comes out and his pupils have slits in them.

Yugito: How do you feel?

Naruto: Not too good, it's like I'm angry at everything.

Yugito: It must be the foxes influence. You probably shouldn't use its power unless necessary.

End flashback, Naruto drags the Sand shinobi to a house in the middle of the forest outside the village. He knocks on the door and a man answers.

Naruto: I'm sorry to bother you my friend but I have need of your talents.

He tosses the shinobi in front of the owner of the home.

Naruto: This one attacked our village with shinobi from other villages and he refuses to give us the reason behind it. I need you to enter his mind and pull out the information I need.

He turns to his captive.

Naruto: Look at him.

When he doesn't obey Naruto lifts him up and holds his eyes open.

Naruto: Look at him!

His friend enters the shinobi's mind and he sees that he and those he attacked with were ordered to take Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki back.

Naruto: That's why they attacked? Thank you, I know I've asked a lot of you.

Naruto leaves to tell the others what he found and kills the shinobi along the way, when he arrives he gathers the Other shinobi and jinchuuriki together.

Naruto: Hear me, we have, once again, been persecuted by those who don't understand us. We cannot suffer this injustice any longer, we must show them that our differences are what makes us stronger than they. Remember, this is not about power, it is about our own freedom and security. We must preserve you village, the only place where people like us can exist in happiness.

Gaara steps up to speak as Naruto looks to the hospital window where Hinata was watching him.

Gaara: I, too, shares Naruto's feelings. We must fight hard, without fear or regret because our way of life depends on it.

The Other Shinobi cheer their words as Naruto heads to the hospital room where Hinata was watching over Kimi.

Naruto: I hope you understand that I have to do this.

Hinata: Yes, I'm behind you all of the way. In fact, I want to help.

Naruto: No, I need you to look after Kimi.

Hinata: You forget that I'm a shinobi of this village now. I will fight.

The final round of the chunin exams were underway in the Leaf Village, all of the other Kage were on hand for the event but that was just a cover to speak with Danzo about their failure to recapture their jinchuuriki. Jiraiya was watching the matches but his mind was elsewhere, he received a scroll each day for the last nine days. Flashback, Jiraiya was sitting in his office when Izumo and Kotetsu came in.

Izumo: Lord Hokage, we found a dead shinobi hung at the gates. He was stabbed with a kunai and this letter was attached to it.

They hand Jiraiya the scroll, he opens it and to find one single sentence.

Jiraiya: Our village rocks the world.

End flashback. Jiraiya was looking on with the other Kage but his mind was on the letters.

Jiraiya: _Our village rocks the world, Our village rules, Our Village: World Tour, Our Village: Until the end of time, Our village will never end, Our village vs. The World, Our village or death, Our village is screaming for vengeance, Our village has the new world in our view. What does it mean?_

He was unsure of what his next course of action should be but he beefed up the security as much as possible to the point that he suspended all missions for shinobi that weren't participating in the exams. The first match between the potential chunin was about to begin, the proctor steps forward when sand springs up from the ground and surrounds him. Encased in sand, he rises into the air as nine figures appear in the arena. 

Raikage: Bee? Yugito?

Mizukage: Fourth?

Tsuchikage: Han and Roshi?

Baki: Gaara?

Jiraiya: Naruto?

Naruto steps forward and stands directly under the proctor.

Gaara: Sand Burial!

Gaara crushes the proctor and his blood drips down on Naruto as everyone gasps and murmurs in horror.

Naruto: Be quiet! You loathsome, mainstream slaves. This is nothing compared to the blood you have spilled in our village and it is definitely nothing compared to the blood that will run in the coming days.

Yagura: We were made to suffer in you villages at the hands of you slaves, we gave you what you wanted and left. We found happiness and you came to take that away from us.

Fu: If we can't have happiness then we will have justice but, unlike you, we are fair people. We've warned you, we suggest you get ready because we will be seeing you soon, real soon.

They leave as quickly as they arrrived leaving the shinobi confused and the villagers horrified.


	7. Join Us

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Join Us**

A few days later, Naruto visits the branch family as they were all training together to speak with Neji, their de facto leader.

Neji: How did you get in here?

Naruto: There's no stopping what can't be stopped.

The branch family activates their byakugan and prepares for battle.

Naruto: Calm down, I didn't come here for battle. I gave my word that I would allow the villages to prepare themselves. I came here to speak to you and your family.

Neji: About what?

Naruto: About joining us.

The clan clamors behind their de facto leader, Neji.

Neji: Why should we join you?

Naruto: I'm sure they haven't told you about why we formed our village, our village is about accepting and loving each other. As you've told me, you receive neither acceptance nor love from your own family let alone your village.

He begins to move around as he addresses the whole branch family.

Naruto: Truth be told, it's understandable that they feared me at first. They didn't know any better and no one bothered to educate them. But as you've told me during our match nine years ago, your family mistreats you for such trivial matters as being born a few seconds later. You serve them, protect them, you are the backbone of this clan and how do they repay you? They curse you for life, that is, indeed, madness. I say to you, join us and be free.

They continue to clamor and speak amongst themselves.

Neji: You speak of freedom but as I've told you before, we can never be free.

Naruto: I thought you may say that, that's why I've brought someone for you to meet. I didn't want to bring her but maybe if you heard my words from one of your own ilk.

A cloaked figure moves through the crowd and joins Naruto, the person removes their cloak and reveals themselves to be Hinata making the clan clamor again.

Neji: Hinata? Where's your curse seal?

Hinata: I've found a blessing in my love and his friends, they've removed my curse.

He takes a moment to think it over.

Neji: We are loyal to our clan and our village. Now, I suggest you leave before I take you before the hokage.

Naruto smiles.

Naruto: I don't think you can, in fact, Hinata is more than enough to defeat you. You, who are so talented that you've learned the main family's techniques through mere observation.

Neji: I'll call your bluff.

Hinata steps forward to face Neji who was already in his Gentle Fist stance.

Neji: You do remember what happened the last time we fought, we weren't enemies that time.

She gets into a peculiar stance that was unknown to Neji, she was bouncing on her feet as she had her fists in front of her.

Neji: What is that stance?

Hinata: You're about to find out what I've learned in our village?

Neji: Our village?

Naruto: And you're about to see what happens when you nurture someone instead of tearing them down.

Flashback, Hinata was on the beach as she begins her training with Naruto.

Naruto: Before we get started, have you heard of our philosophy in this village?

Hinata: Yagura told me, be fluid.

Naruto: Did he tell you why?

Hinata: No.

Naruto: I developed it when I learned my two elemental affinities, wind and water, both fluids. All elements have a certain philosophical aspect to them, a fiery person is relentless like fire and consumes everything but they are never satisfied and keep consuming until there's nothing left. Someone who has an earthly personality is strong and dependable but they cannot move and adapt to their situations. Someone who is like lighting is quick and to the point but they cannot stand still. We've learned that the fluids have the best applications to life.

Naruto uses his chakra to bring some water to him from the ocean, he then pulls out a cup and puts the water in it.

Naruto: You see, a fluid is the perfect substance, they're infinitely soft but enough of them will bring down mountains and put out the fiercest fires. Look at the water in this cup, it was another shape when I brought it from the ocean but what shape is it now?

Hinata: The shape of the cup.

He pulls out a flat surface and pours some of the water on it.

Naruto: Now what shape is it?

Hinata: Flat like the surface.

He pours the rest of the water in the sand.

Naruto: And once I pour it into the sand, it becomes part of the sand. If I heat it up, it becomes air. If I cool it, it becomes ice, both times it waits for the perfect opportunity to become water again. Water can lift certain objects up while it pulls others down. It gets in, where it fits in and we've applied this to our way of life and our jutsu, particularly taijutsu.

Hinata: How?

Naruto: Well, we don't try to force a battle, we let the battle flow. If our opponent expands and attacks, I contract and defend. If her attacks me high, I dodge and attack him low. There is no set style of taijutsu for us because they have rules that tie your hands in battle. We could use the strong style, but what if your opponent has you outclassed physically or skill wise. Even your Gentle Fist, you do not have to touch your opponent but what if he grabs you?

They stand so that he can show her what he meant.

Naruto: Come at me like you mean it, I can't effectively demonstrate if you don't.

Hinata: Byakugan!

She attacks him with the Gentle Fist but he counters and places her in an arm bar on the ground.

Naruto: See what I mean? Now, escape.

She struggles but can't find a way out of it.

Hinata: I can't.

Naruto: Yes, you can.

She grabs at his legs but can't separate them.

Hinata: I can't.

He can she her frustration almost pushing her to tears as she remembers all the times she's failed in the past, he lets her up.

Naruto: You could've gotten out of that easy.

Hinata: How?

Naruto: I'll show you.

He lets her place him in an arm bar.

Naruto: You ready?

Hinata: Yes.

He immediately bites her on the calf causing her to let go, she gets up and slaps him in the face out of a gut reaction.

Hinata: You bit me!

Naruto: Of course, why wouldn't I?

Hinata: That's something an animal would do.

Naruto: Aren't we animals? No matter what you think of what I did, I made you release me. As I said before, our style is no style the only things you need are speed, accuracy, and power.

End flashback, Neji attacks Hinata with a gentle fist blow. She retreats, defends, and snaps a punch to his face that rocks him. He attacks again but she easily counters with an elbow to the stomach, surprised at her newfound abilities, he retreats and defends himself which causes her to go on the offensive. He was barely able to keep up with her attacks.

Neji: Rotation!

She stops her attack and waits on the edge of his chakra, when he stops, she delivers a stiff kick to his face that was fast a powerful. He fall back to the ground, he gets up to continue.

Naruto: That's enough, Hinata.

She stops and puts her cloak back on.

Naruto: Do you see now? You once tried to kill her for something she couldn't control, she didn't want to be a main branch family member. She just wanted to live her life but she was trapped just like you. Then she became one of you and if she can find her freedom in our village, then so can you.

He steps to Neji.

Naruto: As you can see, we don't need on our side but we'd be happy if you were.

He extends his hand and Neji looks to his clansmen for a response, they were silent until the first of them spoke up.

Clansmen #1: Do it.

Clansmen #2: They never wanted us.

Clansmen #3: I want to be free.

Neji looks at Naruto.

Naruto: They once asked your father to die, I only ask you to live.

Neji smiles and shakes Naruto's hand as the clan cheers around them. A confused and angry Jiraiya was meeting with the other kage.

Jiraiya: Do any of you want to tell me what the hell they were talking about?

They all remain silent.

Jiraiya: Don't everyone speak up at once.

Baki: We came to a decision, we couldn't let renegade shinobi remain at large.

Jiraiya: No, the decision we came to was to leave them alone.

Tsuchikage: That was before we changed our minds.

Jiraiya: Well, if you jackasses were the ones who attacked them, then why are they targeting the Leaf?

They don't answer.

Jiraiya: Wait, that's why Danzo wanted me to call the meeting and I fell for it like an idiot. Alright, I'm going to go talk to them but if I can't convince them to end this, you dicks had better carry your weight.

A few days later, Jiraiya and Team Kakashi heads to the village where Team Kakashi had met with Kyo. Coincidentally, he ran into Naruto and his new allies.

Jiraiya: What are the Hyuuga doing here?

Naruto: This isn't the Hyuuga Clan, these are people seeking freedom. Freedom that is not found in your village.

Jiraiya: This has gone on long enough, I have new information about who attacked your village.

Naruto: We don't need to hear your lies.

Jiraiya: It was a man named Danzo, he went behind my back and organized the other villages against you.

Naruto: That sounds like your problem, not mine. I only have an obligation to my people.

Jiraiya: Please, think of the people that will die because of this.

Naruto: I am, but I know they will not die in vain. I am not the leader of Akatsuki, I know that peace will never exist but the one thing we can have in this world is justice.

Sakura: Naruto, please…

Naruto: If I were you, I'd do whatever I could to prepare because, as you can see, I am.

Naruto and his allies turn to leave.

Naruto: One more thing, if your authority can be undermined so easily, what's the point of you being the village leader?

Naruto leaves.

Kakashi: What do we do now?

Jiraiya: You heard him, whatever we have to. One thing's for certain, if this something doesn't give then all hell's going to break loose. Let's go, we have to prepare.

In the Land of Fire, Danzo was meeting with two figures, one masked, one pale with a large bow tied to his back.

Danzo: The first step is complete, they'll soon be at each other's throats.

Masked Figure: Good, the Other Village has been a major thorn in my side since they destroyed the Akatsuki. Now, I'll be able to pull off the Moon's Eye Plan.

Pale Figure: Hmm, and with Jiraiya out of the way, I'll be able to conduct my experiments without have to worry about that bothersome Leaf Village.


	8. Breakdown

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Breakdown**

Author's note: For background information on the Village Hidden in Hostility, read my story called "Uncontrollable, Unpredictable, Unstable."

Naruto walks into the hospital room where Hinata was watching over Kimi, she was still bed ridden but was no longer medicated and back to her bright personality. 

Naruto: Hey, Kimi.

Kimi: Hey, Naruto.

She forgets her situation and tries to get up but the pain puts her back in the bed.

Naruto: Let me help you.

He picks her up gingerly and holds her in his arms.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Kimi: Yep, I'm as right as the mail.

Naruto: That's great. Soon you'll be on your feet or you can just learn to fly.

She laughs as Naruto carries her around the rooms as if she was flying, Hinata watches as they happily play together. He eventually sits her down on her bed to speak with her.

Naruto: Kimi, I have something I have to tell you.

Kimi: What's wrong, Naruto?

Naruto: I'll be going a way for a while.

Kimi: Are you going on a mission?

Naruto: That's right, a mission, to make sure no one comes here to hurt you again. Don't worry, I'll be back.

Kimi: Be careful, Naruto. I'll miss you.

Tears begin to run down his face and he hugs her.

Naruto: I'll miss you too, Kimi. Remember not to strain yourself, okay?

Kimi: I won't.

Hinata comes over and places her hands on Naruto's shoulders, he reluctantly breaks the hug.

Naruto: I've got more preparations to make, I'll be waiting at home for you tonight, Hinata.

As he leaves he bumps into Tsunade.

Tsunade: Naruto, may I speak to you?

Naruto: Sure.

Tsunade: First, I want to thank you for not making me choose a side.

Naruto: You're not here as a shinobi.

Tsunade: Just the same, thank you, you don't know how hard it would've been for me to choose between here and my home. I have to ask you, is this what you really want?

Naruto: Yes, you know as well as I do that this won't be the last time they try something like this.

Tsunade: You maybe right but you don't know what war is like. You don't know what it's like to hold the ones you love in your hands after trying in vain to save their lives.

He can see the despair on her face as she remembers what happened to her brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan. 

Naruto: I hear you words, my friend but all I can tell you is that this feels like the path I have to follow.

She watches as he leaves.

Tsunade: _I hope things don't breakdown any further._

Naruto's next stop was a meeting with Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Ukata, Fu, and Killer Bee as they were waiting for the return of Roshi and Han who traveled to the Land of Extremities to visit the Village Hidden in Hostility to negotiate an alliance, they returned with news.

Gaara: Well?

Roshi: They've agreed, they said that they'll meet with us tomorrow.

Naruto: Great.

After an hour, they break their meeting and Naruto was left alone when he sensed someone nearby.

Naruto: I saw him, he seems to be a shinobi of high esteem in the Leaf. It seems like you may not need to have him kill you for him to be a hero. But that's not why you're here, right now. Is it, Itachi?

Itachi: I'm actually contemplating the best way to get you to stop this.

Naruto: You could kill me but I doubt you'd be able to.

Itachi: The Mangekyo has control over the Nine Tailed Fox.

Naruto: I really don't need the fox to beat you, no offense.

Itachi: So it seems, in that case, I offer a bargain.

Naruto: What are the terms?

Itachi: I suspect that there's someone behind this.

Naruto: Yes, the Kage.

Itachi: I mean someone else, if I bring you proof, will you stop this war?

Naruto takes a moment to think it over.

Naruto: Deal, if you can find this person you think is behind this then I'll stop this war, no matter what.

Itachi takes his leave and Naruto heads home to wait for Hinata, night falls as he contemplates the coming storm when Hinata enters his room.

Hinata: Kimi has gone to sleep for the night.

Naruto: How was she?

Hinata: She was still saddened by the fact that you're leaving.

Naruto: Does she know what's going on around her?

Hinata: No, all she knows is that you and the others are on an important mission.

Naruto: Good, it's important that you stay here and take care of her.

Hinata: And what about you, who'll take care of you?

Naruto: I'm used to it.

He walks up to her and wraps her in his arms as they kiss each other passionately, they undress themselves and head for his bed. He places slow kisses down her body on his trip to her womanhood. He licks her lips slowly, careful to touch every part of her. They didn't know why but everything seems heightened to them, his touch feels like a thousand hands, her juices tastes sweeter than the nectar of the sweetest flowers. She shivers from the feel of his tongue and the caress of his fingers.

Hinata: Naruto, I need you now.

He climbs back up once again trailing slow kisses up her body, entering her and the pleasure sends to a world of fantasy. All of the troubles that surround their lives melt away with every thrust, their bodies glisten in the night as the heat of countless suns radiates from them. The pleasure becomes too much for them and they release the essence to each other.

Hinata: I love you, Naruto.

Naruto: I love you too.

Hinata: Could you promise me something?

Naruto: What is it?

Hinata: Promise me that you'll come back to me.

Naruto: No matter what shape or form I'm in, I'll always come back to you.

They lie in each other's warm embrace until they fall asleep for the night, she wakes up the next morning to find him getting ready to leave.

Hinata: Naruto…

Naruto: You're up?

He can see tears in her eyes.

Hinata: Remember your promise.

Naruto: I give you my word.

She smiles through her tears.

Hinata: And you never go back on your word.

Naruto: Exactly.

He comes over and gives her a kiss after wiping the tears from her eyes.

Naruto: Now, I don't want to see anymore tears from you, use those emotions don't let them use you.

She straightens up.

Hinata: Right.

Naruto: Good. I love you.

Hinata: I love you too.

Naruto: Good bye.

Hinata: Good bye.

She watches as he walks out of the door and wonders if she'll ever see him again, he meets up with the other jinchuuriki.

Gaara: It's time.

Ukata: Let's go.

They leave a sizable defense at the village as they lead the rest to the meeting place with the Hostile Shinobi and their shinobi sent to lead them, Ryu, who greets them with a smile and a handshake.

Ryu: Roshi, Han. It's good to finally meet the rest of you. So which one of you is the leader?

Naruto: There's no leader here.

Ryu: Really? How does that work?

Naruto: Well, we usually vote on everything. I guess you could say that the other jinchuuriki and I are administrators, I'll explain it to you later right now, we should go over our strategy

Ryu: We only came with one strategy, fuck 'em up.

Ukata: Sounds like a plan.

Yugito: A good one at that.

Naruto: One thing, though.

Ryu: What's that?

Bee: We don't want to make a fuss, but would you be so kind as to leave kage to us?

Ryu: As you wish.

Naruto: Now, we should really address these guys because they look like they're about to start biting on the trees.

Ryu: You're right.

Naruto and Ryu stands up before the combined forces of the Village Hidden on the Other Side and the Village Hidden in Hostility.

Naruto: Other Shinobi!

Ryu: Hostile Shinobi!

Naruto: Do we really need to say anything?

Their shinobi erupts in a thunderous roar.

Ryu: Then let's go!

Jiraiya was with the other kage as they were finishing preparing for the inevitable.

Jiraiya: Is everything set?

Tsuchikage: Yes, although they're now allied with the Hostile Village they still do not equal us in number.

Jiraiya: Yeah, but you've seen them at the chunin exams. These guys are on it and I don't even want to think about those psychos from the Hostile Village.

Mizukage: It's really quite a shame to waste such fine men as the one, six, and nine tailed jinchuuriki.

Baki: Control yourself, you can think about that after we win this war.

They adjourn their meeting and each kage heads back to their respective villages to wait. A couple of days go by when Jiraiya hears an explosion, he looks out his office window to find his shinobi battling against the forces of the Other Hostile Alliance. He leaps out of the window with the ANBU appearing behind him and heads for the disturbance, he heads for the village gates as the normal villagers were being evacuated. In the Leaf Village Forest, Naruto and his back up were facing off with his old sensei, Iruka Umino.

Iruka: You've grown, Naruto

Naruto: It's been a long time, sensei. How 'bout a bowl of ramen?

Iruka: I'd love to but you took Teuchi from us.

Naruto: Oh, right, I forgot. Well, how 'bout I show you how much I've improved?

Iruka: I'd like that.

Naruto: You guys, stay out of this. Anytime you're ready, sensei.

Iruka charges at Naruto with his kunai ready, Naruto ducks the blow and positions himself behind Iruka. Iruka turns around just in time to receive a roundhouse kick to the face that incapacitates him, Naruto sits Iruka up on a tree and places a protective seal on him.

Naruto: Thank you for showing me what little kindness I received in the village, sensei. Let's go.

They head deeper into the battle until Naruto runs into his old team, Team Kakashi. 

Kakashi: This ends now, Naruto.

Sasuke: We're going to put a stop to you, right now.

Sasuke rushes in and kicks Naruto in the side of his head, Naruto just looks at him with a smile on his face to Team Kakashi's surprise.

Naruto: Are your surprised that I let you kick me? I just remembered that we used to be rivals and I wanted to see how far you've progressed compared to me.

Sasuke: Well?

Naruto: You aren't even in my league.

Sasuke: Well, try this. Chidori!

Sakura: He must be serious about this, even if it is Naruto.

Sasuke rushes towards Naruto with his Chidori, it seems as if he's going to connect until Naruto surrounds himself in a whirlwind that cancels the lightning based attack. Seeing his Chidori dissipate from the wind, he jumps back.

Sasuke: _Wind, perfect. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Kakashi: He could end the fight with this.

The fireball bears down on Naruto, when it gets to him he changes the wind into water that puts out the fire. 

Kakashi: Their chakra elements cancel each other, looks like this will come down to who's the better shinobi.

Sasuke pulls out a kunai to which Naruto responds to by forming a sword out of ice.

Sasuke: Ice? Only Haku had that kekkei genkai.

Naruto: This is not a kekkai genkai, my elements are water and find. The Nine Tailed Fox helps me control the molecules in both. I could slow down the molecules in the air to create water…

He creates a ball of water out of the air around him

Naruto: …and stop them altogether to create ice.

He turns the water into ice. Elsewhere, Danzo was meeting with his two partners.

Danzo: It has begun.

Masked Shinobi: Yes, and soon I will have the jinchuuriki.

Danzo: Remember, your agreement to leave the Five Great Shinobi Villages in peace once I become supreme hokage, Madara.

Madara: Not to worry, once I have what I need. This world is of no concern to me, you may want to keep an eye on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: And remember your agreement to let me experiment on the corpses of the jinchuuriki once their dead, I'd love to know the particulars of their uniqueness and how the tailed beasts have affected their bodies. As far as the villages are concerned, I'll be too busy with my studies with the fresh subjects this war will produce to trifle with them.


	9. All Grown Up

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**All Grown Up**

Sasuke attacks Naruto but he doesn't make any headway with his strikes as it seem as if Naruto is just toying with him.

Sasuke: _Damn it, he's good._

Kakashi and Sakura watch the battle from above in the trees.

Sakura: Sasuke's not even close to him.

Kakashi: But he isn't done yet.

Sasuke backs away from Naruto.

Sasuke: I've had enough of this. Fire Style: Napalm Death!

Sasuke slams his fist on the ground and a huge wave of fire rushes towards Naruto.

Naruto: Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!

Naruto creates a wall of water to block the fire.

Sasuke: No you don't. Fire Style: Mortal Mortar.

Sasuke places his hand together around his mouth and begins to blow several fireballs into the air. After the wave of fire dissipates, Naruto notices the fireballs falling down towards him.

Naruto: Hm. Igloo Jutsu!

He creates a dome of ice around him to wait out the barrage of fireballs, they watch as the fire bombards the igloo. The igloo melts from the heat but does its job as Naruto remains unharmed and smiling.

Naruto: Ice Pillar Jutsu.

A pillar of ice rises from underneath Sasuke and knocks him into the air, Naruto leaps into the air after him but Kakashi kicks him in the face to save Sasuke. They get back to their feet and Naruto faces of with him as Sasuke lands behind Kakashi.

Kakashi: You've grown, Naruto.

Naruto: Surprising what you can learn when people take time to teach you.

Kakashi: Sasuke, from now on we'll take him on together.

While they formulate their plan, Naruto looks up at Sakura.

Naruto: I take it she's still just a bystander.

Sasuke: Pay attention!

Naruto turns his attention to the attacking duo, he deflects Kakashi's kunai with his arm and counters Sasuke with a solid right hand that knocks him down. He grabs Kakashi by the arm and throws him next to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Damn, he has a hell of a right hand.

Sakura: Sasuke, your face.

Watching from the trees, she can see his face had a bit of ice on it where Naruto hit him.

Sasuke: What is this?

Kakashi: Look at his arms.

They notice that his arms are covered in ice from his knuckles to his elbows.

Kakashi: That's how he was able to block my kunai with just his arms.

Naruto looks up to the trees at Sakura again.

Naruto: It's nice to see some things don't change, Sakura. I was hoping to take on the whole team but it looks like I'll just have to settle for Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei because you still just stand there concerned about Sasuke instead of helping out.

His words anger her as he continues to fight with Kakashi and Sasuke, he gains the upper hand again when they both disappear from view and he finds himself in orchard of cherry blossoms. The pink leaves fall all around him.

Naruto: Beautiful.

As the leaves fall on him, he notices a reaction. Upon further inspection, he notices that the reaction is corrosive and the leaves begin to eat away at him.

Naruto: _This must be…_release!

He interrupts his chakra flow and dispels the genjutsu placed on him.

Sakura: Who's useless now?

Naruto looks at the anger on her face.

Naruto: Okay, so you've improved.

He immediately attacks her but is intercepted by Sasuke who manages to knock him back. Naruto regains his footing and surprises him by sliding along the ground leaving a trail of ice behind him and delivering a shoulder block to the chest that incapacitates him as he hits a tree. Kakashi tries to intervene again but Naruto places his hand on the ground to freeze the area underneath him and causes Kakashi to lose his footing, he slides and ends up in front of Naruto. Naruto prepares to place a decisive blow on Kakashi when Sakura jumps in, she attacks him but to her surprise, he turns into an ice statue that she was stuck to.

Sakura: What is this?

He steps from behind a tree.

Naruto: Ice Clone Jutsu.

Kakashi makes it back to his feet and sees Naruto approaching Sakura.

Kakashi: _Sakura?_

Kakashi rushes towards Naruto who counters with a low drop kick the damages Kakashi's knee. He decides that it's time to finish things and forms another ice sword, he approaches Kakashi when he notices that he can't move his body.

Naruto: Hello, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: How do you know me?

Naruto looks back and show his face to Team Asuma.

Shikamaru: Naruto? I heard you were mixed up in this.

Ino: That's Naruto?

Asuma: What would my father say if he saw you like this?

Naruto: If Shikamaru let's me go, I could send you to ask him.

Asuma: Ino.

Ino: Right. Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Ino tries to enter Naruto's mind but is forced back out.

Naruto: Sorry but it's a little crowded in here.

Ino: What the hell was that thing in there?

Asuma: It must've been the Nine Tailed Fox.

Ino: That was the Nine Tailed Fox?

Asuma: I guess you're up, Choji.

Choji: Okay, Partial Expansion Jutsu!

Choji's arm grows and he brings it down on Naruto, he removes his arm to find Naruto smashed underneath it.

Choji: Got him.

They go to check on the body.

Choji: Well, I guess that was the end of that.

While he enjoys his victory, Naruto's body disappears in a puff of smoke and Naruto appears in front of them.

Shikamaru: What?

Naruto unleashes a flurry of roundhouse kicks upon Team Asuma with knocks them out until he feels a fistful of electricity go through his stomach. He looks and finds Sasuke standing before him with his arm in his stomach, Naruto smiles as he begins to spit up blood.

Naruto: Don't think this is the end.

Naruto pushes Sasuke away and his backup take surrounds him in a protective formation, they set off a smoke bomb and leave Teams Kakashi and Asuma in a state of relief.

Shikamaru: That isn't the same Naruto.

Sakura finally frees herself from the ice clone and rejoins both teams as they help Kakashi up.

Kakashi: It's a good thing you four came along when you did, he might have done us in if you didn't. I can't believe how far he's progressed.

The battle rages on for the rest of the day, when it was over, Jiraiya was in his office getting a report.

Kotetsu: We've managed to stalemate them today through our numbers but a lot of our shinobi are a little shaken.

Jiraiya: Why?

Kotetsu: Well, to be honest, we've never seen anything like this before.

Jiraiya: What do you mean?

Izumo: Well, the shinobi from the Other Village's abilities are off the scale, it takes two or three of our chuunin to even match one of their shinobi. Naruto, himself, almost killed Team Kakashi, three jonin, by himself if Team Asuma hadn't intervened and even then they still had troubl. And on top of that, the Hostile Shinobi are so sadistic that they actually hurt themselves by wasting time in making their opponents suffer when they defeat someone. We've never seen this level of brutality.

Jiraiya: I see, what reports do we have from the other kage?

Kotetsu: The Hidden Cloud and Stone Village has been hit the hardest seeing as they have two Jinchuuriki hitting both of their villages and Baki, the Kazekage has been killed by Gaara. They haven't found a replacement yet but all signs points to Temari.

Jiraiya: How where they able to kill him?

Izumo: According to their report, the Village Hidden in The Rain has joined with them.

Jiraiya: They've joined with them?

Izumo: Even though the leader of the Akatsuki was killed by The Other Shinobi, a lot of people in that village still hold grudges against the Five Great Villages.

Jiraiya: This just keeps getting worse.

Meanwhile, Naruto was recuperating at his base camp within the Land of Fire when Makoto came in with a report.

Makoto: Naruto…

He sees that Naruto was walking about.

Makoto: Are you sure you should be walking around?

Naruto: You know the fox heals me, right?

Makoto: Yes, but I've never seen you with injuries so severe. Anyway, I've come to report in to you.

Naruto: Well?

Makoto: We're making progress in the Stone and Cloud Villages and the Kazekage has fallen.

Naruto: What about our casualties?

Makoto: I have the list from all fronts.

He hands Naruto the list.

Naruto: It's blank.

Makoto: Apparently, we haven't lost anyone today.

Naruto: Good, get some rest, my injuries should be healed soon, that's when we'll strike again.

Team Kakashi is in the hospital to have their wounds treated, as Kakashi and Sasuke lay in their hospital beds to recuperate, Sakura thinks back to the days of Team 7.

Sakura: _Naruto's changed so much, he's gotten so powerful but he's nothing like the boy he used to be. He looked like he would've killed every one of us if Team Asuma hadn't shown up, I never thought he'd ever try to seriously hurt us._

Sasuke was running the fight with Naruto through his head.

Sasuke: _Our affinities cancel each other our but that ice jutsu seems to be his trump card. He said it wasn't a kekkei genkai but I'm still not able to copy it, I wonder why. I can't believe how powerful he's gotten since the last time we met, I don't think I would've been able to land that chidori if he wasn't distracted. I've gotta figure something out._


	10. Alliances and Offers

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Alliances and Offers**

Sasuke and Sakura waits for Kakashi who is being released from the hospital for his injuries at the hands of Naruto, Kakashi comes out.

Kakashi: You've noticed it too, haven't you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah, I can't copy his ice jutsu, he said it's not a kekkei genkai so I can't figure it out, have you?

Kakashi: He said that his elemental affinities are water and wind and the Nine Tailed Fox augments his abilities so that he can affect the molecules in the surrounding area, it's merely science. Science is the study of nature and the tailed beasts are forces of nature.

Sakura: It's devastating when you combine that with his other abilities, how'd he progress so much?

Kakashi: _Maybe I should've taken more time with him._

Sakura: That fight was like walking into a buzz saw but Lee was able to contend with him.

Sasuke: That's because he likes Lee.

Flashback, Team Guy moves through the Leaf Village Forest on an operation for the Leaf Village when they encounter Naruto and his back up.

Naruto: What do we have here?

Guy: Naruto, I'm sorry to see you on such a path, when I first saw you I had you pegged as a soldier in the army of youth.

Lee: Well said, Guy-sensei, I beg of you, Naruto, call this to an end.

Naruto: I'm sorry, I can't do that my friend. I have a better idea, why don't you join me? I know how everyone, even me, treated you for your bushy eyebrows and eyes. I heard how they ridiculed you in the academy for not being able to perform jutsu, they didn't even bother to consider your poorly developed chakra network. You couldn't control these things but you became an outcast for them, ours is a place where people aren't judged.

Tenten sees the look on Lee's face and can tell that Naruto's words struck a chord within him.

Tenten: You're not getting Lee too!

She pulls out a staff weapon launches an attack on Naruto, he evades every one of her moves and disarms her. He takes the staff and smashes her leg with it, he prepares for a blow.

Guy: Severe Leaf Hurricane!

Guy delivers a powerful kick to what turns out to be an Ice Clone and finds himself stuck to it, Naruto aims a powerful punch to his sternum, Lee intervenes and catches the punch then pushes Naruto away from his team.

Lee: I hear your words Naruto and I understand what you mean, I would be a fool to turn down the chance to find a place where people accept me for who I am.

Ten: Lee?

Lee: On the other hand, I have pledged my loyalty to the Leaf and, more importantly, Guy-sensei.

Naruto: So, what is your answer?

Lee: I do not know.

Naruto: I see, well, I think we can fix that. Fighting is one of the more basic forms of human expression, let your fists answer.

Lee: What do you mean?

Naruto: If you come at me seriously, you'll tell me everything I want to know, agreed?

Lee: Agreed.

Lee gets into his Strong Fist stand while Naruto addresses his back up.

Naruto: You go on ahead, you can accomplish your mission without me.

They leave as Naruto gets into a stance that's new to Lee and Guy as he finally frees himself from the clone and checks on Tenten.

Lee: That is a peculiar stance, what style is that?

Naruto: You can call it The Style of No Style, anytime you're ready.

Lee darts towards Naruto who ducks his initial barrage of attacks, he then counters by snapping a quick punch to Lee's face like the one Hinata caught Neji with. Instead of reeling back, Lee takes the punch and surprises Naruto with a roundhouse kick to the face that floors him, Lee tries to press the issue but Naruto gives him a powerful snap kick from the ground. The kick knocks Lee to his back and causes him to slide along the ground, Naruto leaps into the air and comes down but Lee moves and grabs his leg. Lee gets to his feet and swings Naruto around by one leg into the surrounding trees until he lets go and throws him into another tree, groggy, Naruto stumbles to his feet and looks at Lee.

Naruto: It's not surprising that you've gotten so much better, you always worked harder than anyone else.

Lee: Do not be so modest, Naruto. Your work ethic was just as hard as mine.

Naruto: Thank you, I have to admit that I've taken a page out of your book.

Naruto takes off his shirt and tosses it to the ground, it lands with a loud thud and causes a crater. He then takes off another set of weights from his ankles and a pair from his wrists.

Lee: Impressive.

Lee removes his ankle weights then weights in his vest and on his wrists.

Naruto: Ready?

Lee: Yes.

Their taijutsu display surprises Tenten and Guy, who couldn't follow their movements except for when they would stop for a brief exchange, they could only hear the thunderous booms as they land blows upon each other. 

Tenten: I can't believe how fast they are.

Guy: I knew that Lee had surpassed me in terms of sheer physical ability but I'd never thought I'd see someone match him. The closest in the village is Sasuke when he really gets going.

Naruto stops as he looks around to try and locate Lee, he finds him in time to duck a punch leaving Lee in his place trying to find him. As Naruto did, he finds him in time to block a kick and leaves Naruto to locate him. He sees Lee coming in for a punch and counters with a kick, they both land their blows and send each other flying. They get back to their feet and Naruto smiles at Lee.

Naruto: As much as I'd like to continue this, you've given me your answer my friend.

Naruto walks up to him and extends his hand.

Naruto: If the Leaf Village continues, I can only hope that the people are more like you.

Lee: Thank you, Naruto.

Naruto: But since I can't have you trying to stop me right now…

Naruto quickly head butts Lee and knocks him out.

Guy: Lee!

Guy goes over to check on his favorite student.

Naruto: Tell him that my offer remains open for him and you, Guy-sensei. You've always shown me kindness.

Naruto looks over to Tenten.

Naruto: Is there anything you want me to tell Neji?

End flashback.

Sasuke: I know you were able to copy Naruto's taijutsu as I was, Lee and Guy are good sparring partners if you want to test it out.

Kakashi: Naruto is only part of the larger problem, how's the rest of the war going?

Sasuke: They've taken the Sand, Cloud, and Stone villages.

Sakura: The refugees have been pouring in for the last few days but the Mist Village is holding stronger than we thought they would.

Sasuke: It's because of the Hostile Village, their brutality has awakened the blood thirst in the older Mist shinobi and they've been dealing out some major damage. They've actually been able to defend their village better than we have.

Kakashi: If that's the case, I regret Zabuza being dead. So, what's the next move by our village?

Sakura: Well, we're on defense mode until Lord Jiraiya comes back from the Kage Summit.

Kakashi: What are they meeting about?

Sasuke: They're discussing a shift in strategy.

At the Kage Summit, Jiraiya addresses his fellow Kage.

Jiraiya: Now do you see how foolish it was to try to fight them separately? They've crushed the Sand, Cloud, and Stone.

Raikage: Fine, you can berate us later. What do you plan to do now?

Jiraiya: We have to unite like they are. They've dominated us because even though we outnumber us, they're united and they believe in what they're fighting for.

Tsuchikage: So what are you proposing?

Jiraiya: We need to galvanize our shinobi and inspire them, especially since their morale has been shaken by the recent events.

Mizukage: How are we supposed to do that?

Jiraiya: We have to give them something to believe in again, right now, they're watching everything they know be swept away.

Temari: Shouldn't that be enough?

Jiraiya: At first but most of them are past that phase and are only hoping to stay alive in the face of the inevitable.

Elsewhere, Danzo meets with his allies once again.

Danzo: Everything is going according to plan, the shinobi villages are uniting together. The next step is to depose Jiraiya.

Orochimaru: I guess it's my turn to step up, isn't it?

Madara: Everything hinges on this part of the plan, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Hm, not to worry. We'll soon be close to accomplishing our goals. I just need you to be ready if Jiraiya resists, Danzo.

Danzo: Of course.

A few weeks later, Jiraiya and the rest of the Kage receives a message from the Village Hidden in the Sound.

Jiraiya: You cannot be serious about letting Orochimaru join with us.

Tsuchikage: Why not? We need all the help we can get.

Jiraiya: I wouldn't trust Orochimaru with dirt let alone with the well-being of my village.

Mizukage: I think you're letting your prejudice with your former teammate get in the way of you making the correct choice.

Jiraiya: You're calling it prejudice? You don't know what he's capable of.

Raikage: Even so, he can be a powerful ally in this war.

Jiraiya: You can't be on board with this, Kazekage. He did kill your father.

Temari: I must admit that my gut reaction is to say no but we do need his help.

Jiraiya: Well, I'm against it and all decisions needs to be unanimous.

Meanwhile, Itachi enters the Land of Sound as he hears about Orochimaru's offer to what was now know as the Great Village Alliance.

Itachi: I'm sure whatever's going on, Orochimaru is behind it.


	11. Where the Heart Is

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Where the Heart Is**

An angry Jiraiya stands before the Leaf Village council.

Jiraiya: What is the meaning of this?

Councilman #1: Orochimaru would be of great help to us, Jiraiya. Would it not be wise to accept it?

Jiraiya: This is a man that attacked our village.

Councilman #2: The same could be said for every other village in our alliance, what is so different about him?

Danzo: Yes, tell us, Jiraiya.

Councilman #1: Welcome, Lord Danzo.

Danzo: He's a student of Hiruzen's, like you. He's left our village, like you. So, what is so different?

Jiraiya: I'm telling you, he has something up his sleeve.

Danzo: And we have no other choice. The son of your greatest student and his friends are trying to eliminate us and doing a good job of it, something must be done.

Jiraiya: I have done something and its working, the alliance has held their ground since we formed.

Danzo: For now, but with Orochimaru's help, we can finally make some headway against them.

Jiraiya: Orochimaru will…

Danzo: The choice is obvious, we should accept his offer.

Councilman #1: I agree with Danzo.

Councilman #2: As do I.

Jiraiya watches as the rest of the council throw in their lot with Danzo and the last words Naruto spoke to him resonates within his mind.

_Naruto: …if your authority can be undermined so easily, what's the point of you being the village leader?_

These words push Jiraiya to a decision.

Jiraiya: To hell with this.

Jiraiya takes his hokage hat and throws it at the head councilman.

Councilman #1: What is the meaning of this?

Jiraiya: Since I've been hokage, you've all been in my way at every turn. I'm sick of this, you can take this job and kiss my ass.

Councilman #2: You abandon your post while the village is under duress?

Jiraiya: Let Danzo handle it, he's the one who got us mixed up in this anyway.

Jiraiya leaves as the council names Danzo the new hokage.

Danzo: _Perfect, he actually did my job for me._

The kage arrive for a meeting on the progress of the war, all except for the hokage.

Raikage: Where the hell is the hokage? Someone of his stature should never be late for such an important meeting.

Danzo: I apologize but our village has been in a bit of transition recently.

They all look at him confused as he enters the meeting.

Tsuchikage: Where is the hokage?

Danzo: As of yesterday, I am the hokage.

Temari: What?

Mizukage: What happened to Jiraiya?

Danzo: He abandoned the village in our hour of need. So, I was elected to lead and my first order of business is to accept Orochimaru's offer to help us.

Mizukage: Why should we listen to you? It was you who talked us into starting this war in the first place.

Danzo: Then let me be the one to help us win it and the only way I see that being a possibility is by accepting Orochimaru.

With those words, the kage agree and sends word to Orochimaru who arrived within a few days to meet with them.

Orochimaru: I am humbled to be allowed within your ranks.

Raikage: Cut the shit Orochimaru. You wanted in, so make with the help.

Orochimaru: Okay, the hokage and I have spoken and we think that since you've managed to slow them down, it's time to take the fight to them.

Temari: So, what's your plan?

Danzo: We strike at their home village.

Raikage: I like it.

Mizukage: Then it must be a bad idea.

Orochimaru: The wise warrior strikes neither the head nor body but the heart and theirs is in that village.

Temari: I don't like it.

Tsuchikage: Neither do I but we don't have any other ideas.

Danzo: Are we all in agreement?

They all agree except for the last holdout, Temari.

Temari: This could backfire, I mean isn't this the reason this war began?

Danzo: If we strike that village, they'll undoubtedly head back to defend it and give up any ground they taken.

Temari: I guess.

A few days later, after defeating a few Leaf shinobi, Naruto gets a report from Makoto.

Makoto: Naruto!

Naruto: Makoto? What's wrong?

Makoto: It's bad.

Naruto follows Makoto back to base camp where, to his surprise, he finds Hinata who looks a little worse for the wear. Concerned, he runs up and hugs her.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: Yes but they've taken Kimi.

Naruto: How?

Flashback, Kimi falls as she walks with Hinata, Hinata tries to help her up but Kimi refuses and picks herself up.

Kimi: Naruto doesn't stop when he gets hurt so I won't either.

Hinata: But Naruto's different.

Kimi: So am I.

Hinata chuckles at Kimi's independence.

Hinata: Okay, you know what else Naruto does?

Kimi: Eat ramen.

Hinata: Right, let's go to Ichiraku's.

Kimi: Uh-huh.

They share a short-lived smile as they hear the sound of battle suddenly.

Hinata: _What's going on?_ Byakugan!

She can see the village's defenses being overwhelmed by a massive assault.

Hinata: Let's go, Kimi.

They head to a shelter but are cut off by a group of Leaf ANBU and Sound Shinobi.

Hinata: Get behind me, Kimi.

Hinata defends Kimi from their attacks but their numbers are too great and they eventually knock her unconscious, she wakes up to find Kimi missing and begins searching frantically for her until she finds Tsunade who had no choice but to guard her patients in the hospital.

Hinata: Lady Tsunade, have you seen Kimi?

Tsunade: No.

She continues her search until she finds Teuchi and Ayame returning from the village shelter.

Teuchi: They took Kimi. We saw her being carried away by one of those ninja wearing a mask, we tried to help her but…

She could see the pain on his face.

Hinata: It's okay. _I have to find Naruto._

She takes a small team of Other Shinobi and goes off in search of Naruto, end flashback.

Hinata: We've been traveling nonstop to get here.

Naruto: This is Danzo and Orochimaru's doing, I figured things would take a different turn once they took an active role in this. Makoto?

Makoto: Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Send word to the others about what's happened and send our forces back to defend the village.

Makoto: What about you, Naruto?

He looks at Hinata.

Naruto: I'm going to get Kimi back.

The sound of a loud thud on his door wakes Sasuke from his bed, he gets up to check his door and finds a note stabbed into the door.

Sasuke: What's this?

He reads the note to find a message.

Sasuke, it's time we finish this our rivalry. I'll be waiting at the Valley Of The End, I expect you'll do the honorable thing and come alone.

Naruto.

Sasuke: _I guess it is time._

He prepares himself for battle and leaves in a hurry, he travels as fast as he can without wearing himself out for his coming battle with his rival. Naruto stands on the waterfall between the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. He studies their faces when Sasuke arrives on the river underneath him.

Naruto: Strange, you resemble this statue for some reason.

Sasuke: I should, he's my ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke runs up the waterfall and leaps on top of Madara's head, he activates his sharingan.

Sasuke: Can't you see?

Naruto leaps on top of Hashirama's head.

Naruto: Oh, well. Let's begin.

They charge each other from atop the heads of the Leaf Founders and begin their clash.

Naruto: _He's copied my taijutsu, he pretty good at it._

They fight each other evenly with Naruto's physical superiority being balanced by the sharingan until Naruto grabs him and throws him into the statue of Madara. Naruto begins to unleashing a series of vicious blows upon Sasuke, Sasuke ducks one and the power destroys the head of the Madara statue. He connects with a powerful right hand than knocks Naruto down, Naruto gets back to his feet and they continue their duel until a large group of ANBU stops them.

Sasuke: What are you doing here?

Naruto: Sasuke! I don't believe you.

Sasuke: I di…

Before he could finish the ANBU overwhelms Naruto and takes him into custody.


	12. Catching Up

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS PEOPLE ARE STRANGE OR BREAK ON THROUGH**

**Catching Up**

Team Kakashi enters a building where Naruto is being held, they come to a door that's guarded by an ANBU. They enter to find the remaining members of the Leaf Village 12 and their sensei looking at Naruto as he sings a song while lying on a bench.

Kakashi: What's he been doing?

Kurenai: Nothing, he's just been singing that song over and over since he's been here.

**People are strange when you're a stranger**

**Faces look ugly when you're alone**

**Women seem wicked when you're unwanted**

**Streets are uneven when you're down**

**When you're strange**

**Faces fall out of the rain**

**When you're strange**

**People don't remember your name**

**When you're strange**

**When you're strange**

**When you're strange, alright yeah**

Kakashi approaches the bars.

Kakashi: Naruto, don't you think it's time you stop all of this?

Naruto: Unlike you, I don't abandon people when they need me the most.

Kakashi: What do you mean?

Naruto: You know, the way you left me to train with Ebisu-sensei in favor of training Sasuke. You could've at least been honest about it and not give me the line about fundamentals, you saw how I defeated Kiba after making it there in the first place. I must've been doing something right. It was a good thing Jiraiya-sensei found me and trained me during that month.

Sakura: What happened to you, Naruto? You used to be such a sweet person when we were younger, how could you grow up to become this?

Her words surprise him a little.

Naruto: I was a sweet person? When did you decide that, you used to treat me like a worm for the sake of him? I would've treated you like a princess and he acted as if you we're barely his teammate. Are you two even together now?

The looks on her and Sasuke's faces tells him no.

Naruto: I thought so.

Sakura: So, that's what this is about? Me not paying any attention to you?

Naruto: Don't be so vain, this is far beyond that. This is about me and my kind fighting for something that should be ours. Something that doesn't cost money but we all want, our place in the world. We had it at no cost to any of you but you couldn't let us have that, our own little corner of the world.

Kakashi: I don't think your father would approve of this.

Naruto: I wish I could ask him.

Kakashi: You used to want to follow in his footsteps.

Sasuke: He was an hokage?

Kakashi: And my sensei, Minato Namikaze.

Everyone who didn't know of Naruto's past finds themselves surprised.

Sakura: The fourth?

Kakashi: Yes, he's the reason you have the Nine Tailed Fox within you. He sealed it at the cost of his life, he wanted you to be regarded as a hero for this.

Naruto: I know that.

Kakashi is taken by surprise this time.

Kakashi: How?

Naruto: I have friends from this village, I'm a jinchuuriki not antisocial. What part of that did you think would make me feel better about this? The part where I'm hated for saving your lives everyday of my life or the part where my father sacrificed his life just to have people not honor his last wishes? That just goes to show how twisted you people are, do you want to know why we named it The Village Hidden on the Other Side? It's because all of the people who could've loved us are dead, from my father to Gaara's mother. The only place where we can feel the dead is on the other side, which is where we find our love. Love that you all take for granted.

At that moment, Danzo and Orochimaru burst in with a squad of ANBU.

Danzo: What are you doing here? Who let you in?

Kakashi: We just wanted to question him.

Danzo: Well, I have a question for him, what did you do with the daimyo and his family.

Naruto: Oh, I'm not going to do anything to him but I can't speak for the people who have him.

Danzo: I'm going to ask you again, what did you do to him?

Naruto: What did you do to Kimi?

Orochimaru: Hm, do you mean the girl we took, by any chance?

Naruto: Her name is Kimi.

Orochimaru: I don't know but we may have executed her.

Naruto looks at them hard.

Naruto: No, you didn't, you know what I'd do to you if you did.

Danzo: We haven't done anything to her yet.

Naruto: Well, I can't be sure but I think that the Daimyo and his family are… wherever they are. I could tell you but you'll have a difficult choice to make seeing as most of your forces are attacking my home and your reduced to your basic defenses.

Danzo: What?

Naruto: Why don't I just tell you and you can decide for yourself? The Daimyo and his family aren't in the Land of Fire anymore, they're spread far and wide and they aren't even guarded but they're lives are no doubt in great danger.

Naruto tell them the location of the daimyo and his family along with the threats to their lives.

Danzo: We'll rescue them in no time.

Naruto: Yeah, you'd think that but it'd take a day just to rescue any of them and they only have a day at the most.

Danzo: Damn it! The rest of you are to defend the village.

Danzo leaves with Orochimaru to mobilize the shinobi left for defense.

Orochimaru: Is the Daimyo that important?

Danzo: Yes, I still need him for my part of the plan. I don't want to leave Hiruzen's followers in charge but it's going to take everything we have to save them.

Back in Naruto's cell, Kakashi makes plans for defending the village.

Kakashi: Okay, you know what you're supposed to do.

Sakura: What about me?

Kakashi: You stay here and guard Naruto, I'm sure he has something up his sleeve.

They head out and leave Sakura alone with Naruto who had begun singing another song.

**You know the day destroys the night**

**Night divides the day**

**Tried to run tried to hide**

**Break on through to the other side**

**Break on through to the other side**

**Break on through to the other side, yeah**

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Sakura: Was I really that bad when we were younger?

Naruto: You had no idea what you meant to me as a child but you repeatedly through my affection back in my face. My only hope was that you'd see through Sasuke one day but whatever. I mean, you could've just said "Naruto, I just don't see you that way." I'm sure that wouldn't have been so difficult. I have a question, why aren't you two together? I was sure you'd be married by now if you had your way.

Sakura: We were together for awhile but…

Naruto: But what?

Sakura: He's not what I thought he was, he's still obsessing over his brother so much that it affected our relationship.

Naruto: Sorry. What about Lee?

Sakura: We went out a couple of times but we're just friends.

Naruto: You shouldn't give up on Sasuke, I'm sure he'll come around if he doesn't make me kill him first.

Sakura: You'd really kill one of us?

Naruto: Well, this is war, plus he tried to kill me.

Sakura: So, what's it like in your village?

Naruto: Imagine heaven with dirt. I can walk down the street and no one ever looks at me sideways, I don't have to gather myself to interact with people. Everyone's so kind to each other, I mean, we don't even use money with each other.

Sakura: You don't?

Naruto: No, everyone pulls together. If the taylor makes me a shirt, I go on a mission for him. If if do a mission for the baker, I get free bread for a while. The only time we use money is for trade with other villages. And it's a beautiful place, the sand on the beach is white and the oceans are turquoise or maybe cerulean, the forests are lush with flowers that go on for days.

She can see his eyes welling up at the thought of his home.

Naruto: I don't have to tell you, you've at least seen the environment. Well, anyway, you should get out of here right now.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: Because…

A loud explosion comes from the door, they turn around to find an enraged Hinata staring at them with byakugan eyes.

Hinata: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!

Naruto: Hello, Hinata.

Not wasting anytime, Hinata immediately tackles Sakura with so much force that they break through the opposite wall to the outside of the building leaving Naruto in his cell.

Naruto: I guess I'll just wait in here, then.

Kimi: Hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Kimi?

Naruto turns around to find Kimi and Makoto.

Naruto: Tell me you have the key.

Makoto: Right here.

Kimi: Let me do it.

Makoto holds Kimi as she unlocks Naruto's cell.

Naruto: Thank you, Kimi. Did they hurt you?

Kimi: No.

Naruto: Good.

He hugs Kimi.

Naruto: I take it everything went according to plan?

Makoto: Yes, Hinata found her and you with the byakugan after we took the village.

Naruto: And the daimyo and his family?

Makoto: They're still at home, they have no idea that people think they were kidnapped. It's a good thing we're so convincing.

Naruto: What do you say we go get Hinata, Kimi?

Kimi: Okay.

Outside, Hinata and Sakura are locking horns, Hinata has the upper hand but Sakura defends herself well. Sakura gains some separation and hides behind a building.

Hinata: You can't hide.

Hinata gives chase to but doesn't find her, what she finds is Naruto dying as Kimi and the rest of the jinchuuriki mourns him.

Hinata: Naruto?

Gaara: This is her fault.

Fu: If it wasn't for her, this would've never happened.

Hinata: No.

She stands frozen as they attack her when she feels a solid blow to her back and they disappear leaving her confused, she looks around to find Naruto and Kimi.

Hinata: You're alive?

Naruto: That was a genjutsu.

Hinata: Oh, where's Sakura?

Naruto: I think she's still waiting on you.

Naruto points towards Sakura who stands ready with a kunai, they continue their battle through the village.

Makoto: Do you think it's wise to let them continue this battle?

Naruto: I would stop them but it seems as if Hinata's enjoying this.

If Naruto could hear the banter between Hinata and Sakura, he'd see how right he was.

Hinata: I never understood why he was so enamored with you. You don't deserve someone so beautiful, none of you do.

Sakura was merely fight for her village but something in her responds to Hinata's emotions.

Sakura: Don't get mad with me because he settled for you.

Those words dig into Hinata's soul and she lets out a loud battle cry.

Naruto: Okay, now it's time to get her, hold Kimi.

Hinata starts to pummel Sakura until Naruto grabs her arm and stops her.

Hinata: What?

Naruto: War's one thing, cold-blood is another.

Naruto grabs the semi-conscious Sakura and carries her to where they were holding the other Leaf Shinobi.

Kakashi: You planned on being caught, didn't you?

Naruto: Maybe.

Asuma: How'd you know what Danzo would do?

Naruto: I told you before, I have friends from this village. They've told me of Danzo and his treachery. Makoto, have someone heal Sakura, we have to get ready for Danzo and Orochimaru's return.


	13. Beyond His Reach

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Beyond His Reach**

Naruto and Hinata lock their former classmates and teammates up in the Leaf Village prison with the rest of their captives.

Kiba: Give us our village back, Naruto!

Akamaru: Woof!

Naruto: No, did you really think that'd work?

Kiba: Well, I had to give it a shot.

Kurenai: Hinata, how could you do this?

Hinata: How could you attack our village?

A knew voice belonging to Hiashi Hyuuga decided to interject from a few cells down.

Hiashi: THIS is your village!

Hinata walked to his cell for to face off with her father.

Hinata: Why is this my village? Because my clan lives here? A clan is supposed to take care of each other, all you did was subjugate. Do you know how painful it was to have that curse sealed on to me? Do you know how painful it was whenever someone used that jutsu on my mind? It was bad enough when you berated me for not being what you wanted but when you placed that curse on me, my life became one long nightmare.

He could see in her the tears in her eyes as she buried her face in Naruto's shoulder and her words touched him.

Hiashi: I'm sorry about mistreating you and I'm sorry about placing the seal on you but I had no choice, it had to go on one of you. I'm not going to pretend to know what you went through but that doesn't excuse you turning your back on your village.

Naruto decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

Naruto: They let it happen, if this was such a wonderful place to live, don't you think they'd do something to stop it?

Hiashi was at a loss for words and just stood in silence as Hinata recovered from her emotional display.

Naruto: Are you okay?

Hinata: Yeah.

Naruto: Good, because we've got to get ready for Danzo and Orochimaru's return.

Naruto and Hinata left to fortify their defenses in preparation of Danzo and Orochimaru's remaining forces. When finished, they walked around their old village with Naruto carrying Kimi on his shoulders.

Kimi: Who are those people on that mountain, Naruto?

Naruto: Those are the hokage of this village, the one in the middle is Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the few people who ever treated me like a human being and the one to the right of the middle is my father, Minato Namikaze.

Kimi: Really? What happened to your mom, Naruto?

Naruto: I don't know, I've never met her either and no one seems to know anything about her.

Kimi: Oh, that's okay. You still have us.

Naruto: That's right, Kimi.

The laughed and played around on their trek through the village when they passed by Naruto's old apartment.

Hinata: Isn't that where you used to live, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, I wonder if anyone's lived in it since I've been gone.

They checked his apartment to find it exactly the way he left it, it even looked as if it'd been cleaned periodically.

Hinata: I guess they were holding out hope that you would return.

Naruto: Well, it was nice, I'll give them that.

Night sets in and Kimi's eyes were getting heavy so they decided to sleep in his apartment. Kimi fell asleep on the couch and they took his room, as they lay in bed Hinata started to kiss him on his neck.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Hinata: Something I always wanted to do.

Naruto: We've already done that.

Hinata: Not in here and I don't know if we'll ever get the chance again.

Naruto: Oh alright, but we have to be quick and don't wake Kimi.

Hinata's last teenage wish came true as she made love to Naruto in his bed, after reaching her climax, they put their clothes back on.

Hinata: I thought you said quick.

Naruto: I thought I was being quick.

They awoke the next morning and headed to the village gates to meet with Makoto and Neji who where looking out on top of the wall.

Neji: The other Hyuuga and I have completed our search and all entrances have been sealed.

Naruto: Good, it's just a matter of waiting now.

They didn't have to wait long as Danzo and Orochimaru arrived at the gates.

Danzo: You never kidnapped the daimyo or his family, did you?

Naruto: No. You have to look underneath the underneath, graduate. Oh, but I have one question. Is the guy that hurt this girl among you?

Naruto held Kimi up for them to see and one of Danzo's men foolishly spoke up, Naruto gave Kimi to Hinata.

Naruto: Make sure she doesn't see this.

Naruto quickly leapt down from the wall and killed the shinobi and was back on top of the wall before any of them new what happened.

Orochimaru: Hmm, I see why he gives you so much trouble.

Danzo: That's okay, we'll see how much trouble he is when our forces arrive.

Naruto: Bring them, our people will just follow them back here. You contract, we expand.

It took days for the rest of Danzo and Orochimaru's forces to arrive and, as Naruto said, they were soon followed by Naruto's and the war continued as Danzo tried desperately tried to retake the Leaf Village as Naruto simply watched him fail time and time again until he was surprised by his captives.

Naruto: What? Who let you out?

Jiraiya: I did.

Naruto: I thought you left the village.

Jiraiya: I know the ins and outs of my own village.

Naruto and company prepares for battle.

Jiraiya: Hold on, that's not why we came here.

Naruto: Well, what do you want?

Sasuke: Danzo.

Naruto could see the rage in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto: Danzo? Why?

Jiraiya: We've been played, Naruto. This has all been a plot concocted by three people, Danzo, Orochimaru, and Madara Uchiha.

The last name struck Naruto.

Naruto: Madara Uchiha? When you mentioned him, Sasuke, I checked his name in the Leaf Village History Archives. He died years ago, didn't he?

Jiraiya: Apparently, he's immortal and been working behind the shadows ever since his death. He's the mastermind behind the Akatsuki.

Naruto: Let's say I believe you, where did you get this information from?

Itachi appears before Naruto with a despondent Kabuto in his grasp.

Itachi: From him. I told you that I set out to find out who was behind all of this.

Hinata looks at Naruto who was deep in thought.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: He's never lied to me before but why not go to the source?

They followed Naruto as he headed for the gates, he left the village in search of Danzo. As he got closer, he was attacked increasingly by Leaf Shinobi as Jiraiya and the others helped him subdue them without injury.

Leaf Shinobi: What are you doing?

Jiraiya: Just follow us.

They continued on until they found Danzo's base camp, Sasuke was the most impatient of the group.

Sasuke: Danzo!

Out came Danzo with Orochimaru.

Danzo: What's all this? Why are you behind him? Capture him!

Jiraiya: We know all about you, Danzo. As well as your deal with Madara and this snake.

Orochimaru: Hmm, thank you, Jiraiya.

Danzo: What are you talking about?

Itachi: It's useless to lie, I've ripped the information from Kabuto's mind.

Orochimaru: What?

Itachi throws Kabuto at Orochimaru's feet as he begins to address the surrounding Leaf Shinobi.

Itachi: Danzo is the man that ordered me to exterminate my clan, he's also the man who aligned with Madara and Orochimaru in a bid for world domination.

The Leaf Shinobi were still skeptical.

Jiraiya: This is the man that orchestrated this war, it was him that sent his followers in Root with the shinobi of the other villages that he duped into attacking their village.

At that moment, the other kage arrived.

Raikage: We got your message, Jiraiya. It's true, it was him the whole time persuading us to start this war.

Tsuchikage: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have sent those shinobi to their village.

All eyes turned to Danzo but they find that he and his men had escaped with Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Where'd he go? Kiba, help me track him down.

Kiba: Right. Let's go, Akamaru.

Akamaru: Woof!

Sasuke and a band of Leaf Shinobi tracks Danzo down, not wasting any time, Sasuke hit him with a chidori to the heart. Orochimaru watches as Danzo dies.

Orochimaru: Hmm, it seems he saw beyond his reach.

Sasuke: I haven't forgotten about you, I'm going to repay you for this curse mark.

Orochimaru: I haven't forgotten about you and those precious eyes either, my dear Sasuke, but I'll have to collect your repayment another time.

As Sasuke prepared to attack, a giant snake came out of the ground and swallowed Orochimaru and the still unconscious Kabuto whole, the snake retracted into the ground and transported Orochimaru to safety.

Sasuke: Damn it.

Kiba: Relax, we'll get him another time.

They headed back to find an interesting discussion being held.

Naruto: I never go back on my word, Itachi. I'll go talk to the others.

Jiraiya: We need to meet and talk about this, we lost a lot on both sides and I don't think it'll be as easy as simply ending this.

Naruto: We'll meet back here at the Leaf Village

Naruto heads out with Hinata, Kimi, and the rest of his friends to talk to the other Jinchuuriki as Jiraiya talks to the other Kage. A month later, the Great Ninja Village Alliance met with the Jinchuuriki, Ryu, and the new leader of the Rain Village, Konan. The meeting proved Jiraiya correct as they were unable to come to terms.

Raikage: Despite the fact that we were all suckered into this war, you still have secrets from our villages.

Yugito: We told you before, we would've used those secrets by now if we wanted to. We didn't even use them against you while we were owning your asses.

Temari: Gaara, you're the son of the Kazekage. You belong with us.

Temari's words cause Gaara's temper to flare.

Gaara: Don't ever mention that again! All that son of a bitch has ever done is make my life miserable.

Temari: Gaara…

Gaara: Before I was even born, he made me into a killing machine and got exactly what he wanted then when he realized that he got more than he bargained for, he tried to snuff me out. So don't talk to me about belonging anywhere.

The talks reached a stalemate until Ryu chimed in.

Ryu: Excuse me, but may I suggest something?

Naruto: Go ahead.

Ryu: Well, it seems we've reached an impasse and compromise looks to be nonexistent.

Jiraiya: Well, what do you propose?

Ryu: In my village, whenever two people come to a disagreement they can't settle, they have it out. We even have an arena for it. Our people just love bloodshed. So, what I'm suggesting is that you take your nine best warriors to have it out with my friends here in a best of nine series of battles. The winner decides the loser's fate?

Each side contemplates the idea and talks among themselves until Jiraiya comes back with an answer.

Jiraiya: We accept.

Naruto: So do we, on one condition.

Mizukage: Which is?

Naruto: If we lose, you leave our village be from the highest ranking shinobi to the regular villagers. They've been through so much in their lives as it is. Agreed?

Jiraiya looks to the other kage and they nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya: Agreed.


	14. Showdown

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Showdown**

"So, it is agreed," said Ryu. "If there are no objections, will you all be willing to hold this in our arena?"

"Why not the arena in the Leaf Village?" objected the Raikage.

"Well, how often do we get to see you guys getting it on?" replied Ryu. "Besides, I think this is going to be a little bit more than a mere chunin exam match."

"I don't trust it," said Raikage.

"Neither do I," added Tsuchikage.

"Not to worry, of course you'd be allowed to bring a contingent of shinobi with you as security and witnesses. I assure you, no harm will come to any of you unless you try something."

After much deliberation, the kage all agreed.

"So, when will this take place?" asked Ryu.

"Give us one month," said Jiraiya.

"Why so long?"

"We need time to choose and I'm sure there are those who will want to volunteer," Jiraiya said as he watched Sasuke and Naruto staring each other down.

"Okay, I'll get the arena ready, if you'd like, you can send someone to keep tabs," assured Ryu.

"That's fine, I'll send a squad of ANBU," said Jiraiya.

All parties went their separate ways to prepare for what was to come. The kage remained in the Leaf Village as they debated about who would face whom.

"I say each village deals with their own mess," said Raikage.

"I'd like to have a crack at the either the one, six, or nine tailed jinchuuriki," said Mizukage.

They argued for a minute until the voice of reason spoke up.

"I think the one advantage we have is that we know who they will be sending to fight so we're able to match up," said Temari.

"She's right," agreed Jiraiya.

"I don't care, I'm going to take Bee down myself," said the Raikage.

While the kage were preparing themselves, the jinchuuriki decided to spend what could be their last minutes in the village among their friends.

"Keep the ramen coming, old man," said Naruto.

"Yeah, keep it coming," repeated Kimi.

"Sure thing," said Teuchi.

"So are you worried, Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"The only thing I'm worried about is how bad should I beat whoever they send my way, right, Kimi?"

"Uh-huh"

They both flashed bravado together until she feels a little pain from her injuries.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"No, it hurts, Naruto," she replied with watery eyes.

"You can't work yourself up like that," Naruto told her as he gave her a hug and doted on her.

"I thought you said you were different, Kimi," Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I like when Naruto hugs me," she replied returuning Hinata's smile.

"How is everyone doing?" asked Tsunade as she walks in with Shizune.

"Hey!" shouted everyone in the restaurant.

"I'm like Norm in this bitch," said Tsunade as she and Shizune sat with Naruto. "So, this is how you're preparing for everything?"

"Yeah, there's no point in fretting over it when we don't know who we're facing. Besides, I don't think I could get significantly stronger in one month at this point in my development anyway."

"Um, I know I've been conflicted since I've been here, Naruto but I'd just like to say that I can see how much you love this place and that you're a sincere person," confessed Shizune. "I hope you're able to remain here."

"Thanks."

With nine days left before they planned to leave, the villagers decided that they were going to celebrate each of the jinchuuriki individually. On the last night, Naruto was spending it with Hinata. They stood nude before each other in what may have been their last moments of happiness together, he approached her and took her into his arms as they began to kiss each other passionately. He picked her up and laid her on the bed then took a moment to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This could be the last time I see you like this," he replied. "I'm just taking it all in."

"Isn't that my job?" she said with a playful smile.

He spread her legs and began to lick her pussy while he kept eye contact with her, she rubs her breasts as the power of his tongue made her toes curl. Her juices flowed from her like a waterfall as Naruto was sure to collect some of it on his tongue. She came as he shoved his tongue in her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. They kissed once again as they switched positions, she gave his member a few strokes before she climbed down and took him in her mouth, she got her revenge as the feel of her soft lips on his shaft and her hands rubbing his balls made his toes curl in kind. She took him out of her mouth and climbed on top of him, she slid down his length and began to ride him while he massaged her breasts. As they made love, they got the sense of being in another world where trouble didn't exist. She rode him until she came all around her, he flipped her over and began to drive himself into her as she clutched him and dug her nails into her back. She screamed his name as she made love to her and feeling another orgasm coming.

"I love you!" they both screamed as they came in unison.

They held each other while the gravity of the situation hits him again.

"This may be the last time we do this."

"It won't be," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"How do you know?"

She kisses him on the lips.

"I have faith in you and the others."

He smiled as they held each other.

"Have you told Kimi about all of this?" she asked.

"No, I don't want her to worry. Besides I'm taking her with us tomorrow."

"Are you sure? You've been particular about her seeing you hurt people since I've been here."

"But what if we don't succeed, I don't want her to be here wondering about me," he replied.

The next day they all set out for the Hostile Village where they met with Ryu and Konan from the Rain Village with some of her shinobi.

"Are you ready?" Konan asked.

"We're about to find out," replied Han.

"Relax, this is going to be easy," assured Naruto as Kimi rode on his shoulders. "We kick some ass and go home, right?"

"Right," the jinchuuriki agreed.

"Well, let's go," said Ryu.

They followed Ryu through the village where the villagers greeted them warmly.

"Jin-chuu-ri-ki!" they chanted with accompanying claps.

"This village doesn't seem very hostile," Hinata thought out loud.

"That's because they like you," replied Ryu.

They arrived at the arena and Ryu showed them where they can prepare themselves then he took the non-compatants to where they could be seated.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and welcome the Kage and their participants."

Ryu left and headed for the gates, it wasn't a long wait as the Kage and their shinobi arrived.

"Welcome, I'll show you to the arena."

Ryu's words to Hinata proved true as the villagers were particularly nasty.

"Fuck you!"

"You suck!"

The only person who received any kind of compliment was the Mizukage from the men in the crowd.

"Goddamn, she fine!"

"I'd drink your bathwater."

"You have no idea what I'd eat out of your ass."

"Thank you, you guys are so sweet," she said as she waved and blew kisses at them.

"Why are they so kind to her?" asked a confused Raikage.

"Don't get us wrong, we hate you guys but not as much as we love pussy," Ryu said as he held Mizukage's hand.

"I should visit this village more often," she said as she winked at him.

They arrived at the arena and showed them took them to where they could get ready.

"So, are these the participants?" asked Ryu.

Hearing affirmation, he took the Kage to where they were to be seated.

"Here it is," he pointed out to them. "Before I leave you, I just want to say, don't worry about the villagers. They do get riled up but they shouldn't be able to get to you up here and, of course, the shinobi have orders to stand down unless you try something."

With those words, he left the kage to wait until it was time to begin, they looked out into the arena which was similar to the Leaf Village's except for it being bigger and more dangerous as it was full of weapons and dangerous objects. Soon, the leader of the village came out to address the crowd.

"Is everyone doing okay?" he asked.

Their reply was a thunderous roar.

"Hostile Village!" they chanted.

"Now, both sides have received the rules here but let's go over them once more. This is one on one, hardcore battle. Rule #1: Anything goes. Rule #2: Everything goes. Rule #3: Death is your problem."

The crowed erupted again.

"Now, I'll get out of the way so we can get this show on the road."

He bowed out and the first participant came out.

"Yeah, Gaara!" members of the crowd shouted.

Gaara walked to the center of the arena, he was pacing back and forth as aggression boiled over within him. He stopped when he saw his opponent coming out.

"Are you sure letting your brothers face each other is such a good idea?" asked Jiraiya.

"Kankuro wouldn't take no for an answer besides, besides, Gaara is a close range fighter and Kankuro doesn't have to get close."

Kimi was surprised when Hinata told her about Gaara and Kankuro's connection to each other.

"That's really Gaara's brother?"

"Yes, and that blonde girl up there is his sister."

"I didn't know he had any."

Sakura watched with her classmates as Kankuro approached the center of the arena.

"I wonder what's going to happen."

"I don't know but this should be quite a show, at least," replied Ino. "The last time I saw Kankuro, he was completely dialed in for this."

Down in the arena, Kankuro faced off with Gaara as the shinobi that was acting as a referee told spoke to them.

"I'm really just here to announce when one of you can't go anymore," he said. "You can begin whenever you want."

He got out of the way as Kankuro and Gaara continued to stare each other down.

"I'm going to beat you into the ground, little brother," Kankuro said. "You're going to pay for killing Baki."

Kankuro summoned a puppet as Gaara uncorked his gourd and the sand poured out, they backed away as they prepared for battle. Without warning, Gaara launched a ball of sand and Kankuro that he blocked with his puppets defenses to find two more coming at him. He blocked them both but didn't have time to rest as Gaara surprised him by charging at him. He sent his puppet towards Gaara to stop him but gets surprised with a mound of sand appears before the puppet.

"What's he doing?" asked an equally surprised Temari.

They found out quickly as Gaara jumped on top of it then jumped off and over the puppet then gave Kankuro a kick to the head that sent him flying. Gaara uses his sand to crush the puppet as he went after Kankuro, he used his sand and reshaped it into a plate glass while grabbing Kankuro and getting him go his feet. He then threw his brother head first through the glass.

"When'd he learn to do that?" asked Temari.

"It must be his tailed beast helping him," replied Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a report that the power of Naruto's tailed beast helps him further manipulate his elemental affinities of wind and water to create ice by rearranging their molecules. If you rearrange the molecules of sand you get glass."

Back in the arena, Gaara was still all over Kankuro with kicks to the ribs but Kankuro recovers and grabs his leg, he gets to his feet and flung him into the ground.

"Why didn't his sand block it?" Temari asked.

Kankuro got the answer as he looked behind him and noticed that the glass was slowly turning back to sand.

"So, the glass complicates things," he thought to himself.

Gaara gets back to this feet and charges but Kankuro counters by ducking and locking Gaara's leg up with his. He jumped off on a nearby stone that was set up in the arena and landed a punch to Gaara's back that was partly blocked by the newly recovered sand. The sand captured his arm as Gaara struggled back to his feet and threw a right hand to Kankuro that knocked his hood off. Gaara used his sand to form another plate of glass that lay horizontally, supported by sand at the ends. He set Kankuro up on it and held him down then gave him two more punches to the head for good measure, he used his sand to form another mound. He used it again to form a smaller mound in front of the first but it he struggled with it as he had to maintain the glass. In essence, he made a stairway that he backed up from then charged towards, he jumped onto the smaller mound then onto the bigger mound then off of that and landed on Kankuro, the glass broke and left them both laid out on the ground as the crowd erupted.

"Holy shit!" they chanted.

Gaara wasn't completely immune to the affects of the maneuver as something on Kankuro seemed to hurt Gaara as much as Kankuro.

"I figured since I was fighting you, that I'd take a page out of your book and get some protection," Kankuro said as he tapped his chest while he stood up.

Gaara stood up and they engaged in a taijutsu duel.

"Kankuro improved his taijutsu over the years but I didn't expect Gaara to as well," said Temari.

"As a matter of fact, he hadn't used his sand as we expected during this battle," added the Mizukage.

"By the look on their faces, they don't realize that Gaara uses his sand differently one on one," Kenta said as he watched the battle with Makoto and Kyo.

Their taijutsu display wasn't as impressive as Naruto's was with Lee but was still pretty good until Kankuro retreated and stood on a wall to escape Gaara's sand as Sasuke did during their Chunin Exam match.

"You must be high if you think that I only had one puppet after all these years and you don't have the speed to get here before I summon it," Kankuro said as he began to perform some hand signs.

"That's what I wanted you to think," Gaara said.

It seemed as if Kankuro was baited in by Gaara as he quickly formed a plate of glass and two mounds of sand while charging at him so fast that Kankuro wasn't even halfway through his hand signs.

"He'll never reach Kankuro," said a confident Temari.

"I'm too high up on this wall," thought Kankuro.

To their surprise, Gaara jumps from one mound to the other then directly up to Kankuro. He puts him in a headlock before he could finish the summoning and falls backwards driving them both through the glass. The crowd erupts once again as they both laid unconscious, it was about a minute before the shinobi that acted as their referee went to check on them.

"Neither of them can continue," he said to the crowd. "This match is a draw."

The crowd didn't care as they enjoyed the battle, they chanted cheered Gaara as some of the Other Shinobi came out to see to him.

"Gaara, you are a menace," one of the crowd members shouted as Gaara was being carried away. "Oh, my god."

Kankuro, however, was now endeared to the crowd after being able to endure so much as they cheered him as well while he was carried him out.

"I have to go check on them," Temari said as she left.

After checking on Gaara, Yugito stepped into the arena and waited for her opponent to show.

**OKAY, THANK YOU GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN VOTING BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH, I NEED MORE OF YOU TO MAKE THE CHOICE OF A NEW GENERATION. I'M ALSO CONDUCTING ANOTHER POLL FOR THE CHERRY BOMBS' NEXT VILLAIN IN CHERRY BOMB 2! IT'S NOT ON MY PAGE BUT UNDER MY POLL SECTION. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY, THEY BUILT THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA TO KEEP HIM OUT BUT IT FAILED MISERABLY. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO HAS TWO SPEEDS, WALK AND KILL. AZRALEAN WHO DOESN'T SLEEP, HE WAITS, VALLAVARAYAN WHO IF YOU SPELL HIS NAME IN SCRABBLE YOU WIN FOREVER, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO CAN BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER AND ROSE TIGER WHO DOESN'T WRITE STORIES, THE WORD ASSEMBLE THEMSELVES OUT OF FEAR.**


	15. First Win and First Meetings

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**First Win and First Meetings**

Yugito stood in the middle of the arena as her opponent, Suigetsu Hozuki came out.

"This will be the strongest person I've fought since I barely escaped Orochimaru when he tried to kidnap me," he thought. "I barely escaped but I've never been so excited."

He approached her with the sword of Zabuza Momochi, the Decapitating Knife, on his back.

"I'm glad the Mizukage brought me back for this fight," he said as he looked at her up and down. "You have very nice legs, I'm almost glad they don't want me to hack them off."

He took his sword from his back and reversed it to attack with the side that was opposit to the blade as she took a kunai and they squared off as the crowd remained raucous. They began the fight as he swung his sword at her torso to break a few ribs, she leapt back and attacked with him with her kunai while his back was turned from the weight of it but she was met by a strong kick to the face that knocked her to her back. He leapt into the air and came down with his sword trying to end the fight quickly but she smartly rolled out of the way. She got up and grabbed him from behind, she stabs him in the back but the kunai goes through his body.

"What?" she said in surprise.

He further surprised her when his back became his front, before he could do anything, she let him go and retreated.

"What the hell are you?"

"That man's made of water," Kimi said to Hinata as they watched.

"It seems that way, Kimi."

"What the fuck?" Ino said in confusion. "How is he made of water?"

"I don't know but those Mist Swordsmen just keep on getting weirder and weirder," Sakura replied.

Back in the battlefield, Yugito was trying to manage the situation.

"Okay, they obviously matched him with me because of his water and the Two Tail's fire," she said as she looked up at the Kage. "But it will take a lot more than that."

She released her tailed beast and a shroud of blue fire surrounded her.

"It looks different than it used to," said the Raikage.

"What do you mean?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Usually, whenever she would go into such a state, her shroud would take on the form of a cat but this is different. It's taking her form."

Back in the arena, Yugito readied herself as Suigetsu plunged his sword in the ground.

"Heh, this is why I'm here," he said with a smile as he performed some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile Jutsu!"

In the same vain as his predecessor, Zabuza, Suigetsu created a huge dragon of water that sped towards the enflamed Yugito.

"There isn't any water around," said the confused Tsuchikage.

"He's improved to the point where he doesn't need water, much like Kisame did," explained the Mizukage.

"The Second Hokage had that ability also," added Jiraiya.

Yugito stood fearlessly as the dragon crashed into her, thinking he just won or at the very least gained the upper hand in this fight, Suigetsu smiled and showed his sharp teeth.

"It's all over but the crying," he said.

His confidence was premature as the water began to evaporate quickly.

"What?"

"Let me guess, they chose you because they thought your water would be able to douse my flames, right? Well, I've made some improvements since I left that village, these flames are apart of me."

"Is that so? I'm guessing it's like my water, its part of your every cell, right?"

"Bones and all," she said as she attacked.

He blocked with his sword but he soon noticed that it began to heat up intensely, he also felt a bubbling sensation within his body.

"Am I bubbling?" he asked himself.

He then noticed that she wasn't trying to improve her position as she just kept her hand on the flat of his sword and continued to turn up the heat until a bright blue light over took everything, the heat made the referee escape up the arena walls into the crowd as the security put up a barrier in the arena for safety. When the light subsided, all that was left was Yugito standing over a mangled sword and Suigetsu who was struggling to keep his consistency.

"You give a new meaning to the term 'hot older chick,'" he struggled to say.

The referee came back and called the match.

"You lose, water boy. The Other Village leads the series one to nothing."

The crowd erupted for Yugito as she waved to them.

"You should look me up if you're ever able to pull yourself together," she said to Suigetsu while she waved. "You're kinda cute in a liquid guy kinda way."

While she left the arena, the medics responsible for helping the losers out of the arena were having trouble with Suigetsu.

"How the hell do we carry him out of here?" one of them asked as his hands were unable to grip Suigetsu.

"I've got an idea," one of the others said.

"What?"

"Go get a bucket and a mop or, at least, a sponge."

As the medics suddenly became janitors, Yugito remembers the first time she met Naruto and Gaara. She was working out in her personal training ground when two teenage boys approached her.

"You're Gaara of the Desert," she said confused. "Who're you?

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and like you and Gaara, I contain a tailed beast."

"Naruto Uzumaki? I've never heard of you, what village are you from?"

"I used to be from the Leaf Village."

The moment he said that he was from the Leaf Village, she saw the Fourth Hokage's face in his for just a brief second.

"What do you mean 'used to be?'" she asked.

"Like Gaara, I was constantly mistreated in my village for being the container of a tailed beast, after meeting Gaara and hearing his story, I figured that there may be others like us in the world."

"After doing some searching, we found out about you and the Eight Tails," added Gaara.

"Well, what do you want?"

"We're tired of the way our lives were and we decided to strike out on our own and find a place where we belong that's just for us. We've already found a place but we figured that since we were mistreated growing up that maybe the other like us have been too and wanted to give you the chance to join us or not. What do you say?" Naruto said to her.

She thought back to the training they put her through to teach her to control her tailed beast, training that was, for all intent and purposes, nothing more than torture. She thought about how she was nothing more than a weapon for her village and how much it hurt to be regarded as such. Then something hit her, she was just given something no one ever gave her in her life, a choice and despite the loyalty to the Cloud Village that was beaten into her, the answer was obvious.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I'll take you to find Killer Bee."

While she left arena as she stared at the Raikage in contempt, Temari visited Gaara and Kankuro in the arena's infirmary. This was the first time they all met outside of the battlefield since Gaara left.

"How do you feel, Kankuro?" she asked.

"Like shit."

"And you, Gaara, how do you feel?"

He ignored her as Kenta also visited him.

"You could, at least, talk to her. She did come to visit us."

"That's okay, Kankuro. Well, even if you won't speak to me, I'd appreciate it if you'd listen," she pleaded. "Gaara, even though I was there for everything I still can't imagine what it must have been like for you. All I know is that it must've been bad for you to leave and to go to such lengths just to stay away from it."

Kenta could see the shock in Gaara's eyes as Temari moved towards Gaara, Kankuro struggled to get out of his bed and stood next to her at Gaara's bedside.

"Get back!" Kenta said as he drew his weapon.

Temari paid no attention to him and placed her hand on Gaara's.

"I just want to say is that I'm sorry for everything and no matter what happens today, I want to go forward with have a positive relationship with you because you're my brother."

"Same here," Kankuro added. "We should've been there for you as a family and we weren't. No matter what anyone thought of you, we were the ones who did the most wrong, I'm sorry."

Gaara was overwhelmed by emotion, he struggled to get up from his bed and hugged his brother and sister. While they all cried together, Yagura watched as his opponent, Kakashi Hatake entered the arena. While Kakashi approached, Yagura thought back to when Gaara and Naruto first approached him. He was walking through his village when he noticed two teenaged boys that he'd never seen in his village before. A voice in his head took control of him and he ordered the ANBU of his village to attack and capture the both of them. The ANBU succeeded in their mission and brought them before him.

"Thank you, dismissed," said Yagura.

"Yes, Lord Mizukage," they said as they disappeared.

The moment the ANBU left, the two boys freed themselves from their restraints.

"It seems you two are talented, indeed," said Yagura. "May I ask you your names?"

"I'm Naruto and this noticeably happy fellow is Gaara"

"What are you doing in my village?"

"I don't know how to beat around the bush, so, I'll just come out and say it. We actually came here looking for you, the container of the Three Tailed Turtle."

"Me?"

"We're like you," said Gaara. "I contain the One Tailed Takuni and he contains the Nine Tailed Fox, we've been searching for other like us and found out that there are nine of us."

"We've already found the Two Tailed Cat and Eight Tailed, uh, ox squid or bull octopus, whatever the hell is, from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. They've joined us and we want you to join us, too," said Naruto. "What do you say?"

As they waited for his answer, they noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Get me out of here," he said with pain in his voice.

His face gave away the internal struggle within in him.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Please, get me out of here," he asked as they noticed his voice was different.

"What?"

"Now!"

"Hold on," said Naruto as he created a clone.

The clone transformed into Yagura to replace him and give them time as they snuck him out of the village, with his help, getting through the village defenses was easy. They didn't stop after getting him out of the village until they met up with Yugito and Killer Bee who were waiting on them in a small, unnoticeable shack in the middle of the forest.

"I'm glad to see these two but I should've gone with you," rapped Killer Bee as they brought Yagura in and sat him down.

"We're too high profile," replied Yugito.

After a few minutes, Yagura calmed down.

"Good, I don't feel him anymore," he said as he began to calm down.

"Feel who?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know who he is but he's in my head, controlling me and making me do those horrible things to my village," Yagura said as his eyes welled up. "Even though I'm out of his reach, I can still see him, that mask, and that eye. That sharingan."

"Sharingan?" asked the surprised Naruto. "There's someone else with sharingan?"

"We have to get out of here now," said the frantic Yagura. "He'll soon realize that I'm gone and come looking for me. The closer he gets, the more he can control me."

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," assured Naruto. "Where's our next stop?"

"The four and five tails are our next mission, in the stones is where they're hidden."

"Yeah, that doesn't rhyme," said Yugito.

Yagura regains his focus as he comes face to face with Kakashi.

"You know, despite everything I went through in that village, I always wanted to fight you," said Yagura. "You've defeated countless shinobi and now I can see just how good you really are."

"Well, take a good look," Kakashi said as he unveiled his sharingan. "'Cuz you're only going to see it once."

Yagura made the first move as he cautiously approached Kakashi, feeling confident, Yagura snaps a jab quick jab at Kakashi who barely defended it due to his Sharingan.

"This is the same fighting style Naruto uses," Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi fought back with the same fighting style as the crowd began to enjoy the fight, it soon became clear that neither one had a clear advantage.

"I've had enough of this," thought Yagura as he performed some hand signs. "Water Style: Turtle Crush!"

A replica of the Three Tailed Turtle made of water comes crashing down. Kakashi dodges it as some of the water splashes on his vest, he began to feel something burning on his chest. He looked down to find the water eating away at his vest.

"What?" he said as he quickly took it off.

"The Three Tailed Turtle gives his water jutsu a dissolving aspect to it," the Mizukage said to the other kage. "I emulated it as the Third Mizukage emulated the Shukaku's sand controlling abilities with his magnetism and iron sand."

Kakashi realized this fact as he knew the hand signs, he couldn't perform the jutsu.

"It must be a kekkai genkai or something his tailed beast helps him with, I have to take the fight to him."

**I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M SURPRISED AT THE STORY THAT'S CURRENTLY LEADING, I LIKE IT BUT DIDN'T KNOW IF ANYONE ELSE WOULD'VE. GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T GUYS, YOU HAVE THE POWER. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO THE BOOGIEMAN CHECKS HIS CLOSET FOR EVERYNIGHT BEFORE BED. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO HAS A DEEP RESPECT FOR HUMAN LIFE, UNLESS IT GETS IN HIS WAY. AZRALEAN WHO TAKES 20 MINUTES TO WATCH 60 MINUTES, VALLAVARAYAN WHO PLAYED RUSSIAN ROULETTE WITH A FULLY LOADED GUN AND WON, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO ONCE ATE AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF SLEEPING PILLS, THEY MADE HIM BLINK AND ROSE TIGER WHO COUNTED TO INFINITY...TWICE.**


	16. New Shark Same Bite

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**New Shark Same Bite**

"Think, Kakashi, this is why the matched me up with him," he thought to himself. "I have extensive experience defeating Mist Shinobi."

Kakashi keeps his distance as he tries to formulate his strategy.

"This would be easier if I was allowed to put him down for good."

Kakashi took so long thinking things over that the Hostile Villager started to boo him for the lack of action.

"These people sure are hostile," said Ino.

"I think that's why they call them the Hostile Village," replied Sakura. "What has me confused is how their treating Hinata and that little girl over there."

Sakura watched as some of the Hostile Village people were doting on Hinata and Kimi, they were bringing them sweet rolls and ramen, Hinata's and Kimi's favorite food and some of them were even collecting her autograph.

"Really, this is not necessary," a bashful Hinata said.

"Nonsense, nothing's too good for the wife of one of our greatest allies."

"Wow, you must be quite a lady for Naruto to marry you," one of the male villagers said.

"It's like she's a celebrity here," said Sakura.

"That's nothing, look at how they're treating the Mizukage," Ino said as she watched the Hostile Villagers treating her like a queen. "That guy's actually sucking her toes."

Back in the arena Kakashi decided his next move.

"I guess it's time to break this out," Kakashi thought to himself balled his hands into a fist. "Even though I copied this from the Raikage, I haven't perfected it."

Sparks began to shoot from Kakashi's fists as he infused them with his lightning element until his entire forearm was endowed with electricity.

"That looks like my jutsu," said the Raikage.

"He copied it when he went to help you during the war," said Jiraiya.

"It was a good idea to send him against Yagura," said Mizukage.

"This could be tricky," Yagura thought as he watched Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi began to attack, Yagura decided to not let Kakashi touch him until he could figure something out. Eventually, Kakashi had Yagura dead to rights with forced him to block and take a lighting infused punch touch him which was all it took.

"Aaah," Yagura screamed.

Instinctively, Yagura kicked Kakashi in the leg and tripped him in defense. Yagura distanced himself from Kakashi as he felt numbness in his arm.

"My water jutsu won't do a thing against that," thought Yagura. "I guess I have to play defense until I can figure something out."

Kakashi continued to put the pressure on Yagura who kept retreating to avoid the electricity as he poked at Kakashi's lower body with quick kicks and punches to slow him down. As he continued to defend himself, an idea is born with within Yagura's head.

"This ought to work," he thought to himself.

Electricity shot through Yagura's body as he stopped and locked up with Kakashi.

"Kakashi's got him," said the Raikage.

"No," Jiraiya corrected. "He's got Kakashi."

"What?"

"Take a closer look," said the Tsuchikage.

Upon closer inspection, they could see them sinking into the ground.

"Is that mud?" asked the confused Raikage.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked to himself.

Kakashi sank into the mud with Yagura and could feel it begin to eat way at his skin, he could no longer maintain his electricity as he was in great pain.

"I've infused the ground with my chakra," Yagura explained as he maintained his grip on Kakashi. "Give up now or they'll be nothing left."

Kakashi kept fighting but the pain was too much caused him to black out which prompted the referee to call the match.

"Yagura wins, the Other Village leads 2-0."

The medics come out and carefully pulled both of them from the mud, Kakashi may have loss but they both took major punishment.

"Damn, now, that's what I call fuckin' each other up," one of the medic said as they carried the two combatants to the infirmary.

"Damn it," exclaimed Jiraiya. "I was counting on Kakashi."

"Your number 1 looked like number 2," said the disgusted Raikage. "After he had the nerve to steal my jutsu."

As they carried Kakashi and Yagura away Temari returned to kage section.

"How do we look?"

"We're down 2-0," answered the Mizukage.

"These guys are good," said the surprised Temari.

"Well, we're losing but we haven't loss yet," said the Tsuchikage as he watched Roshi enter the arena.

"Why are you so optimistic?" asked the Raikage.

"Why aren't you? Besides, I have a good feeling about this one."

Roshi began to think of the day he decided to join with the other jinchuuriki, he was meditating alone in the woods in order to better connect with the 4-Tailed Ape. He opened his eyes when finished to find a blonde teen meditating in front of him.

"Who are you?" Roshi asked in surprised.

"Good-bye inner peace and enlightenment," answered Naruto as came out of meditation.

Roshi looked around and noticed Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, and Killer Bee.

"What is this?" Roshi yelled as he took a defensive posture.

"Calm down, Roshi," said Yugito. "We're not here to hurt you."

"We've come with an offer," added Yagura.

"Mizukage?" Roshi said as he noticed who they were. "Gaara of the Desert? Yugito and Bee of the Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"Like they said, we're here with an offer."

"I assume from the fact that you're with Jinchuuriki, you're one too," Roshi said frankly.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki from the Leaf."

Roshi looked at Naruto strangely as if he recognized him.

"Who's your father?"

Roshi wasn't the only one interested as Yugito also anticipated Naruto's answer.

"I don't know," answered Naruto.

"Is he dead or alive?"

"Either way, I never met him or my mother."

"So what offer are you talking about?" Roshi said getting back to the original subject.

"Have you ever felt like you belonged in your village?" asked Naruto. "I don't mean that's were you're from but like…"

"I understand what you mean," Roshi said cutting Naruto off. "All I've wanted to do is get in touch with my bijuu and they branded me a missing-nin."

They watched as Roshi started to think about his time in his village.

"And saying that Han and I were treated like royalty wouldn't exactly be the truth."

"And what do you think is waiting for you when you go back?" asked Naruto. "They aren't going to exactly welcome you back with open arms."

"You're right."

"Well, we've decided that it's best if we found a place where we belong that's just for us."

"We've already found an unclaimed island to build upon," added Gaara.

"It's a beautiful place where you'd be comfortable showing your face," rapped Killer Bee.

Roshi gave it some thought and decided that maybe it was the best decision for himself.

"I'll do it, it's time I started living for myself after all these years instead of a bunch of ungrateful people."

"Good," Yugito said. "Do you know where we can find Han?"

Roshi stands in the arena and sees why the Tsuchikage was so confident as his opponent coming out.

"That sword," a shaken Roshi thought.

The Tsuchi and Mizukage were smiling as they watched Roshi's opponent come out.

"Kisame?" asked Roshi.

"At your service" Kisame bowed.

"But we killed you."

"But didn't they kill him?" asked Temari.

"That's a common misconception, Kisame is the title of the shinobi who bears the Samehada" answered the Mizukage.

"What do you mean?" asked Raikage.

"There's a lineage for each of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist but unlike the other swordsmen who have to earn the right to bear their swords, the Samehada chooses it's wielder and that person takes on the title and form of Kisame, the Demon Shark."

"Once my predecessor was killed, this sword found it's way to me and here I am, Kisame Tajiri," Kisame told Roshi.

"So why are you so confident?" asked Jiraiya. "Didn't they defeat the previous Kisame?"

"Yes, but not after he defeated Roshi," answered the Mizukage.

"How do you know that?" asked Temari.

"This sword has told me all about you and how you were defeated," Kisame said to Roshi. "Unlike the previous incarnation, this generation of Swordsmen aren't sadistic bastards except for Suigetsu but he's only a swordsman because he got the Decapitating Knife before we did and we haven't been able to take it from him yet."

"What are you getting at?" asked Roshi.

"What I'm saying is that I'm giving you the chance to forfeit because I will fight with all if I have with my village's honor at stake."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Roshi began beating his chest as he started to gather the chakra of the Four Tailed Monkey.

"I can't mess around," this time Roshi thought to himself. "We can jump out to a commanding lead if I win this match."

"This is futile," Kisame said as he watched Roshi while unwrapping Samehada. "Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Jutsu!"

Kisame created a pool of water within the arena.

"The maintenance guys are gonna pitch a bitch about this," the referee said as he stood on the water.

"He can't use his Lava Jutsu as well now," said the Tsuchikage. "The water cancels out the fire."

"But where's Kisame?" asked Jiraiya.

It went unnoticed, but Kisame had fused with Samehada and was swimming around underwater.

"Damn it," Roshi thought on top of the water as he tried in vain to attack Kisame with the earth jutsu he knew. "He's too fast to hit underwater."

After making Roshi expend himself, Kisame rises up and grabs him to absorb his chakra. He absorbs Roshi's chakra to the point of incapacitation and Roshi passes out in his grip.

"The winner is Kisame Tajiri, the Other Village leads 2-1," the referee said as he called the match. "Now what the hell do you plan do with all of this water?"

The Hostile Villagers booed Kisame not for winning, but for the lack of action in the match. Those of the Other Village were also disappointed.

"Is Roshi going to be okay?" Kimi asked Hinata.

"Yes, he's just asleep," Hinata answered as she checked on him with her byakugan.

"Damn, I can't believe he loss," said a dejected Kenta who had returned after finding Gaara okay.

"It was just a bad match up," answered Kyo.

"That guy turned into a shark," Ino said in disbelief.

"Like I said," added Sakura. "Those swordsmen keep getting weirder and weirder."

"We finally got one," said an excited Raikage.

"Yeah, one," said Jiraiya.

"Well, you know what they say."

"What?"

"The first win is the hardest to get."

**THAT WAS NARUTO & GAARA, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO DID, IN FACT, BUILD ROME IN A DAY. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO DOESN'T PLAY THE LOTTERY BECAUSE IT DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH BALLS. AZRALEAN WHO IS WHAT WILLIS WAS TALKIN' 'BOUT, VALLAVARAYAN WHO CAN LEAD A HORSE TO WATER AND MAKE IT DRINK, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO SHOT THE SHERIFF AND STABBED THE DEPUTY AND ROSE TIGER WHO DOESN'T PLAY GOD, PLAYING IS FOR CHILDREN.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	17. Mizukage's Might

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Mizukage's Might**

Han came out visibly agitated after Roshi's defeat, Roshi was like a brother to Han from their shared experiences of being the jinchuuriki in their village. Roshi was, in fact, the one that convinced Han to join with the other jinchuuriki. Han was at home under heavy surveillance after Roshi left the village.

"I'm a prisoner in my own home," he thought to himself.

"We can change all that," the cheerful voice said behind Han.

"Gaara of the Desert?" he said puzzled after turning around. "Who's this with you and how did you get past the village defenses?"

"I think I know how to get around in what passes as my home," Roshi said as she surprised Han.

"Roshi? What are you doing with these two?"

"They're two friends I've made after setting out on my pilgrimage," he answered while Naruto took notice of Han's steam engine weapon sitting on the floor. "Of course you know Gaara of The Desert and this is…"

"No, don't touch that," Han shouted as he notice Naruto messing with his weapon.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the screams as the steam burned his hand.

"This is a weapon," Han said as he turned it off.

Naruto stopped screaming as his hand eventually healed perfectly.

"Your regenerative skills are incredible," Han said astonished.

"That's because I'm the Nine Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki from the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki's the name."

As it did with the other shinobi that were old enough to have encountered the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's face and smile struck him as familiar.

"You said something about changing?" he said as he examined Naruto's face.

"I'm leaving with these two to create a new village where we, the jinchuuriki can exist in peace," Roshi explained.

"The jinchuuriki?"

"Yeah, Yugito Nii, Yagura the Mizukage and Killer Bee are waiting for us outside the village right now," Naruto added.

"I can't believe you've managed to get them out of their villages," Han said in surprise.

"They just wanted to be happy in their lives like us and you," Gaara spoke up.

"I don't know, it sounds a little farfetched," Han said. "Are you sure this could even work?"

"Even if it didn't, would our lives be any worse than they are now?" Roshi asked. "As these two have told me, it's your choice but I'm not doing it if you don't."

Han was giving it some thought but the having Roshi behind him made it an easier decision than he thought it'd be.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed his steam engine weapon.

Roshi and Han snuck them out of the village and they met up with the other three Jinchuuriki.

"Nice to see you again, Han," Roshi said respectfully.

"It's been a long time since you've heard my dope rhymes," Killer Bee rapped.

"Let's be on our way," Yagura said. "I still don't feel comfortable out in the open like this."

Han paced back and forth as his opponent, a cloud shinobi came out.

"You might want to get out of the way," Han told the referee as he watched his opponent come out. "Steam Style: Wrathhouse Jutsu!"

The arena filled with steam that was so hot that it nearly scalded his opponent to death.

"Shit," was all the referee could say as he stood on the arena wall. "Uh, the Other Village leads 3-1 and don't piss off the steam guy."

"He'll be fine if you get him some help as soon as you can," Han said as he left.

"Wow, this guy looks like shit," one of the medics said as they helped.

"Damn it, we're back were we started," the Raikage said.

"I told you not to get too excited," said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry," the Mizukage said as she watched Ukata come out. "I'll handle this one personally."

Utakata watched as the members of the Hostile Village actually carried the Mizukage in on their shoulders.

"God, she is so lucky," Ino said to Sakura.

"I guess," Sakura replied.

"They seem to really like that lady," Kimi said to Hinata.

"I guess," Hinata replied.

"Well, she is beautiful," he thought to himself.

The way the villagers doted on her made him think back to how he was treated in the Mist Village.

"Oh, you're so beautiful, Utakata," the girls said as the ogled him.

As the girls continued to fondle him like a piece of meat, jealousy reared it's ugly head in the guys his age.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Yeah, hogging all those girls for himself."

Their jealousy dominated their thinking to the point that they didn't notice that Utakata wasn't really enjoying the attention he was getting. After some clever maneuvering, Utakata was able to escape the girls' clutches. He made his way back to his home were he lived alone for most of his life after his parents died.

"I'd rather be alone than with those girls," he thought. "They don't care about me, just my looks."

This was his daily routine in his village, the girls would molest him and the guys all shot him dirty looks until one day, he was cornered by some of the shinobi his age.

"What all this about?" he asked.

"We're tired of you taking up all of the girls," one of them said.

"It's not my fault, I don't even want them around."

"Well, we fix that for you when we fix your face."

Utakata fled because he didn't want to hurt what were supposed to be his comrades and their numbers, they chased him out of the village and through the forest until he ran into Naruto and the others.

"Step aside, Utakata," Naruto said as he and the rest of them got ready for a fight.

"How do you know my name?"

After Naruto and the others quickly and soundly subdued his pursuers, they came to him as he stood ready to take them on as well.

"Whao, man, take a chill suppository," Naruto said as he and the others stood down.

"We're not here to fight you, Utakata," Yugito said. "We know what you are Six-Tails."

"What?" he said in shock. "How do you know?"

"Because the Fourth Mizukage is with us," Yugito explained. "He's hiding with Killer Bee."

"Well, what do you want with me?"

"We are also jinchuuriki," Gaara said.

"We're striking out on our own after a life of torment but I've gotta say that your village seems to really hate you." Naruto said. "Those guys make it look like the people in our village loved us."

"They weren't chasing me because of my tailed beast."

"No?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"They were chasing me because they were jealous of all the attention I was receiving from the girls in my village," he explained. "All they do all day is hang all over me because of my looks, they don't even know me."

"Now that you mention, I am kind of mesmerized by your beauty," Naruto joked to lighten the mood. "It's like you're past good looking guy, you're like a decent looking girl."

"This is no time for jokes, Naruto," Yugito said as she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Ever since my parents died when I was younger, it's been like this. Those girls look at me like an object and the guys are all jealous, either way, I just feel like I'm alone."

"That's okay, if you come with us, you'll never have to be alone," Yugito said.

"We're creating a place for us," Gaara added. "We want you to join us."

"Gladly, but there's something I have to get first."

"Gaara and I will go with you," Naruto volunteered. "We're not as known among shinobi as these guys."

They went back to the visit as Utakata paid one last visit to his home, he grabbed a few mementos from his parents including his bubble blower.

"Cool bubble blower," Naruto said.

"Thank you, my parents gave it to me on my sixth birthday," he explained. "My fondest memories are of blowing bubbles as I walked through the village with my parents."

"Sounds like fun," Gaara said.

Utakatastood face to face with the Mizukage as the crowd was quieter than expected, the woman in the crowd went crazy for him as expected but the men were torn between the two of them.

"Aaah," one of them screamed. "I wanna cheer for Utakata but she's so fuckin' hot!"

"Bros before hoes, man."

"Fuck that, my bros don't have vaginas."

"You are positively delectable," the Mizukage said. "I wish I was Mizukage when you were in the village, I could just eat you right on up."

"Uh, thank you," Utakata said. "You're quite lovely yourself."

"I have to be sure not to damage that beautiful face of yours so this will be quite difficult," she said as the referee began the battle.

She moved quickly and attacked.

"Boil Release: Skilled Mist Jutsu!"

Some sort of mist spewed for from her mouth and almost hit him in the legs, he dodged it and watched as it ate away at the ground where he stood.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself as he continued to dodge.

"Give it up, I refuse to damage you but I'm not going to let you win."

"You don't have to worry about that," he said as he pulled out the bubble blower.

"What's he going to do with that?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"He uses bubbles in his jutsu," Jiraiya said.

"Bubbles, how effective can that be?"

Utakata blew out bubble that swirled around him and protected him from the dissolving jutsu.

"Kinky," she thought. "Despite being Mizukage, I've never seen this type of jutsu before."

She avoided one of the bubbles as it shot towards her, it hit the wall and cracked it.

"Shit packs a punch," she thought to herself. "I've gotta figure some way around this."

As she continued the battle with Utakata, she took note of the bubble blower.

"That seems to be the focal point of his jutsu," she thought. "He must apply his chakra to the bubble before they come out, I have to figure out a way to get it out of his hands."

She continued to try and find an opening when she noticed that his bubbles didn't shield the top of his head as it did the rest of his body, taking advantage she spewed the liquid directly into the air and let it come down on him. Thinking quickly, he had to guide the bubbles above his head to defend.

"Perfect," she said.

She rushed in as he blocked the liquid and planted a kiss on his lips that took him by surprise and allowed her to grab the bubble blower and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Seeing that he lost consciousness, the referee called the match.

"Utakata cannot continue, The Other Village leads 3-2."

"Okay, we're back in business," the Raikage said.

To everyone's surprise, the Mizukage carried Utakata out of the arena herself.

"Uh, that's our job, Mizukage," one of the medics said.

"Oh, don't worry," she said with a devilish smile on her face. "I have plans for him."

"Alright, Utakata!" one of the men in the crowd yelled.

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO IS THE ONLY THING THE TRUTH WILL NOT SET YOU FREE FROM. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO HAS NEVER HAS REMAINDERS WHEN HE DOES DIVISION. AZRALEAN WHO GOT HIS DRIVER'S LISCENCE AT THE AGE OF 16...SECONDS, VALLAVARAYAN WHO CAN TASTE LIES, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO CAM BLOW BUBBLES WITH BEEF JERKY AND ROSE TIGER WHO WON THE FIGHT BETWEEN DARTH VADER AND BATMAN.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**


	18. All Tied Up

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**All Tied Up**

Fu came out and was shocked that Utakata loss to the Mizukage, his defeat increased the sense of urgency within her as she watched her opponent, Shino Aburame, come out.

"He's of the Aburame Clan," she thought. "I faced a few of them during the war, they're tricky."

"Begin" the referee said.

They faced off in the arena and stared each other down.

"I've heard about you from some of my fellow clansmen," he said. "I'm interested to see your abilities in action."

"If they've told you about me then you know I've defeated most of them."

"Them, there's a reason I'm considered the strongest in my clan," he said as he stretched his arms out.

His bugs flew out and swarmed around him.

"Sick," the referee said to himself.

"Just the same as the others," she said as she opened the cylinder on her back and released her own swarm of horned beetles.

"What the fuck?" the referee said.

"I didn't know anyone else could control bugs," Kimi said.

"Yes, that man is an old friend of mine," Hinata told her.

Hinata was really curious to how this battle was going to play out.

"If he knows that her tailed beast's chakra gives her control of her bugs, this battle would be over quickly," she thought. "It'd just be a matter of using his bugs to consume her tailed beast's chakra and they'll retreat back to their nest."

"I've heard of him and his clan's abilities," Makoto said to Kenta and Kyo. "This could end quickly if he knows her secrets."

She attacks first and sends a wave of beetles at him that cuts through his bugs and attacks him directly though the opening they created. He blocks her attacks as their taijutsu skills were on par with each other's until she jumps back and charges head first.

"Charging Rhino Beetle!" she shouted.

Surprised, he couldn't get out of the way in time as she ran through him with all the force she could muster. As he lay on the ground in pain, his bugs returned to him to aid in his recovery and protect him. She approached him to finish him off, but began to feel weakened somehow.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself as she fell to her knees.

"My bugs," Shino said as he struggled to his feet.

She watched his beetles crawl out from underneath her clothes.

"The reason the other members of my clan couldn't defeat you is that they're bugs weren't used to tailed beast chakra," he explained.

"Then how are yours able to?"

"I let a few of them feed on Naruto when he took over our village then they mixed small amounts of his in with mine so that they could all feed on it."

She continued to weaken until the referee had no choice but to call the match.

"Fu in unable to continue, both sides are tied 3-3."

The crowd booed from the lack of action in the match while the kage felt relieved that they had finally caught up and evened the series.

"Okay, all we need to do is win the next two and we'll have our jinchuuriki back," the Tsuchikage said.

"Is that the only reason you want them back?" asked Temari.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that they're people too," she explained. "That's the whole reason things got to this point."

"She's right," Jiraiya added. "Look at how you referred to them, no matter what they may contain, they're still people like you and I."

"I concur," said the returning Mizukage.

She took her seat and they could see the flushed look on her face and the messed up hair.

"Had fun?" asked Jiraiya.

"I think I've found a new boy toy so we have to win but they're not just tools and they're not the demons that they contain. It's our fault and that war was our comeuppance."

Fu was lying in the infirmary with the rest of the losers, she was disappointed for letting her friends down. Suddenly, she came to the realization that being returned to her previous life was a very real possibility and began thinking about when she met Naruto and the others. Her village, The Village Hidden in the Waterfall, wasn't as particularly nasty as the villager of the Five Great Shinobi Villages but they often made her feel strange for her affinity for insects and, also unlike, the other jinchuuriki, she grew up with loving parents until they died on her twelfth birthday and she loss the only sense of normalcy she had except for missions, which were the only times people actually spoke to her until one day when she was tending to her pet beetles outside her home. This was her hobby that she had done just about everyday on her down time when she noticed a blonde kid around her age tending to the beetles with her.

"Who are you?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, my name's Naruto," he said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"My friends and I came here to see you," he answered as he pointed to the other jinchuuriki.

"Me?"

"We're the other jinchuuriki from the Five Great Shinobi Nations," Yugito spoke up. "We'd like you to join us on our endeavor to find somewhere for us to be happy."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, we've seen you the past few days and how everyone acts like you're strange," Gaara said.

"What's your name?" she asked Gaara as she blushed slightly.

"I am Gaara of the Sand."

"And you're going to be there as well?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go," she said as she couldn't take her eyes off of Gaara.

As she lay in the infirmary, Gaara got out of his bed and went over to her.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat at her bedside.

"I loss, bad," she said. "We're tied now."

"Don't worry," he said as he put his hand on hers to comfort her.

"But what if they win and split us up?"

He gives her a kiss on the lips and looks her in the eyes.

"I don't care what happens, there's no way they can keep me away from you."

"How?" she asked as she sat up and hugged him.

"I'll just become a schizophrenic mass murderer with zero empathy again," he replied.

She broke the hug to look at him and found him smiling at her, she hugged him again as they shared a laugh. Back in the arena, Killer Bee was giving an impromptu concert before his match.

"Are you ready for me to kick out these dope rhymes?" he asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" they roared.

"I can't hear you," he said. "I asked if you're ready for me to kick out these dope rhymes?"

"Just kick out the dope rhymes, you black son of a bitch!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Aight, check it."

After he was done, even some of the people from the Great Shinobi Nations were cheering.

"I gotta say, he's pretty good," Jiraiya admitted.

"Yeah, really," the Mizukage added.

"I'm not one for all this hippity hop shit," the Tsuchikage said like an old man.

"I have all his albums," Temari said.

"Well, I'm going to put and end to this right now," the Raikage said before jumping into the arena.

Killer Bee watched as his brother landed in the ring and thought back to when Naruto and the others met him. He was training in his usual spot when Yugito showed up with Naruto and Gaara.

"Hey, let's leave the village and never come back," she said plainly.

"Cool," Bee said.

"Well, that was easy," Naruto said to Gaara. "Now for the three tails."

Bee and his brother faced off in the arena, Raikage was fuming as his younger brother seemed to make light of the situation.

"You're gonna cry like this is a drama when I make look like your ugly ass mama," Bee rapped.

"I'm your brother, dumbass, my mother is your mother."

"Oh, yeah."

"And I'm about to spank your ass like she should've."

Bee took out his swords and the Raikage took off his robes, sparks literally flew as the two of them gather their chakra.

"The power between the two of them is immense," Jiraiya said.

Bee struck first with his swords but the Raikage deflected each attack with his gauntlets until he saw an opening.

"Raiga Choke Slam!"

He grabbed Bee by the throat and lifted him into the air before slamming him into the ground, Bee held his back as he dealt with the pain. The Raikage dropped an elbow on him but Bee moved out of the way and renewed his attack putting his brother back on the defensive.

"I can't leave myself open like that again," he thought.

He continued to strike until the Raikage grew tired of being on defense, he used his superior speed and got behind Bee.

"Belly to Back Suplex!" he shouted as he slammed his brother on his back.

Bee let go of his swords and held the back of his head in pain as he struggled to his feet.

"Just like always, you can't beat me," Raikage said. "Give up now."

To his surprise, Bee just laughed at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You haven't seen me in a while but I've master your style," Bee rapped.

Raikage went for a collar & elbow tie up but Bee surprised his with a single leg take down, he took his leg and begin to twist his knee as Raikage tried to get him off of it. Seeing no other way, he grabbed Bee by the hair causing him to let go. He dragged Bee to his feet by the hair and unloaded a right hand to his face then kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Raiga Bomb!" he shouted as he picked Bee up over his head and slammed him into the ground back first.

Raikage tried to capitalize as Bee was in pain, but he hit him with a low blow to the groin.

"Son of a bitch!" Raikage shouted on the ground.

Quick to take advantage, Bee grabbed him by the legs and stepped one leg through then crossed his legs and turned him over.

"Killer Leg Lock!"

The Raikage pounded the ground in pain as Bee tried to make him submit.

"Ask him," Bee told the referee.

"Do you want to quit?"

"No!" shouted the Raikage.

The pain was great but he wasn't the Raikage for nothing, he managed to grab Bee's leg and undo the hold but great damage was done to his back and legs.

"He looks like he's in great pain," Jiraiya said to the other kage.

Bee stomped him a few times as he tried to get to his feet, he proved that he wasn't in too much pain as he grabbed his brother and drove him towards the arena wall. Thinking quickly, Bee used his chakra and ran backwards up the wall to the top. They battled on the edge of the wall as some wind using shinobi used a wall of wind to protect the crowd from the sparks of electricity. Raikage avoided a blow from Bee and threw him off of the wall.

"He didn't," Jiraiya said.

"I can't believe it," the Mizukage added. "It is his brother, after all."

Bee landed on his back unconscious from the fall.

"Bee cannot continue, the Five Great Nations leads 4-3"

The Raikage looked a little remorseful at his actions as the medics came out and put Bee on a stretcher. As they were taking him out, he miraculously regained consciousness and climbed off of the stretcher. He fought through the medics as the tried to hold him back, the Raikage watched from the top of the wall while his brother struggled to climb back up.

"The match is over," Raikage told his brother.

"No, it isn't," the referee said. "The match isn't over unless he's taken out of the arena. This match continues."

They resumed their match as Bee was still groggy, he tried to fight back but couldn't mount a good defense and the Raikage was growing weary of beating on his little brother and tried to end the fight right their.

"Super Raiga Bomb!" he shouted as he slammed Bee off of the wall for the second time.

The medics tried to attend to him again but he wouldn't let them, his toughness caused the crowd to get behind him even more. Raikage jumped off of the wall and continued to assault his brother who surprised him with a toe kick to the stomach that caused him to double over from the pain. Bee gave him an axe kick to the back of the head that knocked him down, Bee got on one knee and they could see that he was now back in the fight as he held up four fingers of both hands as he shook his head like a spirit was coming over him. The shinobi from the other village began to cheer as they knew what was coming.

"Is he going to do it?" Kimi asked Hinata.

"It looks like he is," Hinata answered with anticipation.

"He's going to do it," Makoto said excitedly.

"Yeah," Kenta said. "Do it, Bee."

"Why are they so excited?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Ino replied. "But they're worked up over something."

"He must be getting ready to do some incredible jutsu," the Tsuchikage said.

Even the jinchuuriki who had fought already came out as if they could sense what he was going to do.

"Go, get 'em Bee" Gaara said excidetly as he and Fu held each other.

The moment arrived as he extended his arms to the side. Bee kicked his legs out and spun around on his back before bouncing to his feet to the roar of his friends from his village, the people from the Five Great Shinobi villages, on the other hand, were left a little confused as the move didn't do any damage to the Raikage who just lyed on the ground.

"What…" said Jiraiya.

"…in…" said Mizukage

"…the…" said Tsuchikage.

"…fuck…" said Temari.

"…was…" said Sakura.

"…that?" said Ino.

"Spinarooni!" everyone from the Other Village shouted.

As he basked in the love and admiration from his village, he failed to notice his brother who grabbed him by the nipple.

"Tittie Twister!"

The entire crowd winced in sympathy as Bee was screaming in pain.

"Reminds you of when we were little, huh?"

Bee countered by grabbing his brother's nipple and they were locked in a battle of pain thresholds. Neither of them could take it anymore and they both tapped out causing the referee to call the match.

"Both fighters submit, this match is a draw. Both villages are still tied 3-3."

They both left the arena holding on to their nipples trying to sooth them as the village leader stood up to address the crowd.

"Since it's the tied and this is the last match I've decided that, given the gravity of the situation, this last match cannot end in a draw. It must go on until there is one clear victor."

"This is it," Jiraiya said.

"The winner of this match wins everything," Hinata said.

"I'm actually nervous," Sakura said as she knew who were going to come out next. "I hope they don't hurt each other too bad."

Out walked Naruto with a confident smile on his face to thunderous applause, he ran up the wall and started slapping five and hugging people from his and the Hostile Village. After greeting everyone on his side he gave Hinata a kiss on the lips while hugging Kimi.

"That can't be their daughter," Ino said. "Can it?"

"I don't know but she seems attached to them," Sakura said.

"Those people seem to love him," Jiraiya said as he watched him interact with everyone.

When he was finished, he jumped back down in the arena and waited for his opponent come out.

"I expected it to be you," Naruto said as he watched him come out.

**I'D LIKE TO SAY HELLO TO RAVERCOZY WHO LITERALLY BEATS THE ODD WITH HIS FISTS. LEGEND OF NAMIKAZE NARUTO WHO HAD TO STOP WASHING HIS CLOTHES IN THE OCEAN BECAUSE THE TSUNAMIS WERE KILLING PEOPLE. AZRALEAN WHO'S FAVORITE CEREAL IS KELLOGG'S NAILS N GRAVEL, VALLAVARAYAN WHO KNOWS THE LAST DIGIT OF PI, CHEWIE COOKIES WHO'S PULSE IS MEASURED ON THE RICHTER SCALE AND ROSE TIGER, THERE WAS ONCE A ROSE TIGER BRAND OF TOILET PAPER, THE ONLY PROBLEM WAS THAT IT WOULDN'T TAKE SHIT FROM ANYONE.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ MY STORY DON'T FEAR THE REAPER AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, I REALLY WHAT EVERYONE THINKS. IT'S UNDER MINATO AND KUSHINA OR ON MY PAGE.**

**ONE MORE THING, TOMORROW MAY BE MY LAST STORY FOR A WHILE WITH THANKSGIVING COMING DOWN THE PIKE SO LOOK OUT FOR ME EITHER THIS SATURDAY OR THE FOLLOWING MONDAY.**


	19. And The Winner Is

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**And The Winner Is…**

The crowd was rabid as they watched Naruto face off with his opponent, whom they developed a disdain after he gained a reputation as the top shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Villages and the de facto face of their alliance.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" they chanted

As the crowd berated Sasuke, Naruto thought about when he and the rest of the jinchuuriki officially formed their new home. They stood on the beach across from their island before a group of people and shinobi from various lands.

"Look, people, we're talking about a place where you don't have to be ashamed of your frailties, insecurities, and anything else that makes you human," Naruto said. "This place is going to be built by us, and by us I mean you too, for us."

"Think about it," Gaara added. "You can be yourselves and no one will judge you for being different."

One of the people in the crowd, a man who looked handsome and rich like he'd always been the popular guy with no problems in his life, raised his hand.

"Yeah, you," Naruto said. "The guy we probably won't let in."

"Yes, my father is a wealthy man from this area…"

"Okay," scoffed Naruto.

"…and I was wandering how you plan on building this village of yours, it will surely cost a lot."

"See, that's what we're talking about," Yugito said. "Money will be obsolete amongst each other, the only time money may be an issue is with dealing with outsiders."

"You guys," Naruto said. "I'm talking about a totally free village, you can do whatever you want as long as you aren't doing any harm."

As he was speaking, Naruto took notice of a certain group of girls his age in the crowd.

"Take, for instance, these gorgeous but slutty girls. Now, I say slutty because that's how everyone else thinks of you but I'm at the point in my life where I can appreciate promiscuous women. I mean there's a difference between whore and a woman that likes to get a piece, I get it. A whore is never in control of herself and leaves her sexual encounters to the whim of some jerkoff who she wants attention from, you girls don't look like those types. You know what you want and you get it, by the way, if you ever want to get a little crazy and make some bad decisions, I'm here for you because I'm that type of guy."

The girls smile as they wave at him.

"He is cute."

"And do you see that bulge in his pants? He is so getting some."

While they sized Naruto up, he continued to speak to the crowd of people.

"You can bring whomever you want, family, friends, lovers and you can all find a new start here, what do you say?"

The jinchuuriki smiled as the crowd cheered accepting their offer, sometime later they celebrated as they got the village up and running. Those same slutty girls had invited Naruto to celebrate privately, he was in their room and things were getting hot and heavy as he watched them getting each other off. They started to get him involved until they got his pants off and saw the size of his member.

"Oh…my…god."

"Look at that thing, it's like a snake Cyclops."

"And it's all yours, ladies," Naruto said with a smile.

"To hell with that," one of them said. "I may be a slut but I haven't had nearly enough sex to handle that."

"What?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"Seriously, you need super slut or an older chick that's just done it a lot."

"Or a woman that just delivered a baby."

"But I thought girls like it big."

"Yeah, a little size is nice but the only woman you'll be using that thing on is one that really loves you or the aforementioned older chick that's done it a lot."

"Damn it," he said. "I'm going to be a virgin forever."

"Don't feel sad, we'll give you head."

She took Naruto into her mouth and sucked him off as one friend made out with his and the other licked his balls.

"Yeah, that was a good day," Naruto said to himself.

He looked into the crowd and saw the same guy from the day he spoke to the first villagers shouting at Sasuke.

"If Sasuke wins, we riot!" he shouted as the crowd continued to chant.

"I still can't believe we let him in."

"Hey, pay attention," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What for?" Naruto asked. "It's not like I need to."

"After you come back to the village, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us due to this beating I'm going to give you," Sasuke said before activating his Sharingan.

"Look around, I can't lose," Naruto said confidently as ice began to form around his forearms. "You see all of those people making noise? They're not making noise for you, they're giving all of their support to me and I am not going to let them down."

They both got into similar stances, looking each other in the eyes with determination.

"These two are going to bring the house down," Jiraiya said watching them.

"Naruto will not lose," Hinata said.

Ino could see the concern on Sakura's face as she thought about the time Sasuke told her about Naruto leaving, she came to in her hospital bed to find Sasuke waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"Sasuke? What happened? The last thing I remember was Naruto and I helping you against that Sand genin."

"He knocked you out then…"

"You saved me, right?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Actually, no."

"No? Then who? Did Kakashi-sensei catch up to us?"

"It was Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, he fought that kid tooth and nail to protect you from Gaara while I was unable to do anything but watch."

"Well, where is he?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" she asked surprised. "He didn't…"

"No, he left with Gaara."

"He left with the enemy?"

"No, they both defected and went off on their own," he explained. "Something about them both containing demons."

"They're looking for him, right?"

"Yeah, but no such luck."

As she watched them face off, she thought about what Sasuke told her about him and Gaara containing demons and Naruto's words.

"Maybe things could've been different if we weren't so shallow," Sakura said to Ino.

"Yeah," said Ino. "Looking at them, I don't think I've ever had anyone so devoted to me that didn't have to be. They really care about each other."

"Begin!" the referee said before getting out of the way. "Shit, I don't even need to be here for this."

Sasuke inched towards Naruto then attacked, Naruto blocked two punches and ducked a roundhouse kick that Sasuke used to feel him out. Naruto answered with a feint kick to the legs followed by a snap jab but Sasuke didn't fall for the fake and blocked the jab. They stared at each other then exploded in a furious display of taijutsu, Naruto maintained his physical superiority but Sasuke's sharingan evened things out. Sasuke was so focused on his exchange with that he didn't notice Naruto using his feet to freeze the ground underneath them and lost his footing performing a kick.

"Oh, no," Sakura said.

Taking advantage, Naruto gave him an uppercut that sent him reeling, he then used the used ice to slide along the ground and drive his shoulder into Sasuke's ribcage sending him halfway across the arena.

"Yay, Naruto," Kimi cheered as she hugged Hinata.

Hearing Kimi's cheers, Naruto looked up and smiled while waving at them.

"Who is that girl to them?" Ino asked Sakura.

Regaining his focus, he slid along the ice again towards the recovering Sasuke and gave him a jumping side kick upon reaching him.

"No, Sasuke," Sakura shouted as she watched Sasuke staggering near the wall.

He straightens up but meets a roundhouse kick to the face that turned him around, he surprised Naruto when he used the wall to increase his momentum and delivered a countering spin kick. He went on the offensive and pummeled Naruto with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Take it easy, Sasuke," Sakura said as she didn't want either of them to be hurt.

"Hey, you can't do that to Naruto," Kimi shouted.

Naruto used the ice to quickly slide backwards and put some distance between him and Sasuke, Sasuke rushed towards him to continue his attack. He threw a punch but Naruto but finds himself stuck to it.

"Damn, I didn't even see him create it," he thought.

To his surprise, the clone grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground, he followed it up by leaping in the air and brings his foot down on Sasuke who rolled out of the way.

"So, it wasn't a clone," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto.

"You know I do get better at my own jutsu," Naruto replied. "Like this, Ice Wave Jutsu!"

Naruto struck the ground and ice rushed towards Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Hot Threads Jutsu."

The ice covers Sasuke completely as everyone watched.

"This is crazy," Jiraiya said. "I heard reports but I never new Naruto was so powerful."

"Well, he is the Fourth Hokage's son," the Mizukage said to Jiraiya's surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Come on, Jiraiya," the Tsuchikage said. "It's obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes and a brain. He's the spitting image of the fourth."

"Not to mention the fact that he's from your village," the Mizukage added.

Steam began to rise from the ice from where Sasuke was when it covered him, it then began to melt until Sasuke bursts from it with fire seemingly coating his body.

"He's been working on the jutsu every second he had free," Sakura said.

"Really?" asked Ino.

"Just for Naruto."

Water splashed all over the arena as the fire covered Sasuke clashed with the ice cover Naruto all over the arena. Naruto created an ice hammer and attacked Sasuke with it putting him on the defensive, Sasuke dodged every swing of the hammer until Naruto caught him in the chest with it.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped as she watched Sasuke go flying away from Naruto.

The hammer didn't hit him as hard as it looked as his fire melted it as it connected, he got back to his feet quickly while performing some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Jet Flame Jutsu!"

A stream of fire sped towards Naruto making him dodge, he didn't have time rest as he had to dodge several more. As he dodged, he didn't see Sasuke's sneak attack until it was too late and took a powerful blow to the stomach that floors him. He struggle back to his feet but Sasuke rushed in and gave him a blow to the face that knocked him back down., Sasuke picked him up off of the ground and unleashed a series of crushing blows upon Naruto.

"Naruto," Hinata thought.

She put on a brave face for Kimi but she could tell that Naruto wasn't doing too well.

"Naruto's being hurt," Kimi said as Sasuke finished Naruto off.

She had tears in her eyes and was so disturbed that Hinata was having a hard time holding her back despite her injuries. In their distress, they didn't notice a man with spiky blond hair coming through the crowd and jumping into the arena as Sasuke stood over Naruto's broken body.

"This is finally ov…" he was cutoff as the man attacked him from behind.

As he turned around, he grabbed Naruto by the ankles and swung him into Sasuke causing him to disperse.

"Naruto?" Kimi and Hinata said in unison.

"But when did he make a clone?" Jiraiya asked.

"When he was in the crowd," Sakura realized.

Bee joined the rest of the jinchuuriki who had remained to watch the fight after his epic spinarooni.

"Aren't you hurt?" Yugito asked as she watched him struggle to remain on his feet.

"I don't care, I can't miss this," he said as Han and Roshi gave him his shoulder.

In the arena, Sasuke got back to his feet and looked at Naruto staring back at him as the crowd chanted.

"Fuck him up, Naruto. Fuck him up!"

"Look, I'm tired of this," Naruto said. "I say, we end this now, man to man."

Naruto got into another new stance setting his forearms in front of his face with his fists on the top of his head.

"What is that style?" Sasuke asked.

"Come find out," Naruto replied with a smile.

Sasuke was unsure of what to do as Naruto just stood there.

"I've never seen him in that stance before," Hinata said. "Have you, Kimi?"

"Yep, he calls it the Other Taijutsu, he says it's an ex…ext…exten…"

"Extension?"

"Yeah, ex…ten…sion of his The Way of The Intercepting Fist Taijutsu, he hasn't used it in a while but he wants to teach it."

Uncertainty gave way to frustration as Naruto refused to make a move and Sasuke attacked, he threw a right hand but Naruto blocked it with his right forearm then spun around and elbowed him in the head with his left elbow. Sasuke thought retreating would make this easier but Naruto pursues, he threw a left at Naruto but he blocked with his left and elbowed him with his right. He then kicked at him but Naruto ducked and elbowed him in the ribs causing him to spit up some blood.

"It's like he's just flowing with each attack," the Mizukage said. "This may be the most beautiful form of taijustu I've ever seen."

As Sasuke was double over in pain, Naruto stood him up by the collar and elbowed him in the chest then in the head again.

"Please, Naruto," Sakura said. "That's enough."

As if he heard her, Naruto ended his attack and let Sasuke fall to the ground, the referee came in and called the match.

"Sasuke is unable to continue, the Other Village wins 4-3."

The crowd erupted as the jinchuuriki came out and embraced each other, they broke the embrace to wave to the crowd and Naruto ran up to celebrate with Hinata and Kimi.

"Alright, Naruto!" they congratulated as the body surfed him to his wife and Kimi.

Upon reaching them, he picked Kimi up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting her on his shoulders and planting one on Hinata. He looked down to find the jinchuuriki speaking to the Kage and headed down to the meeting with Kimi on his shoulders and Hinata on his arm.

"So, I guess this is it," Jiraiya said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Yugito said.

"There's just one thing," Jiraiya added.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"We have to create a relationship between our villages, if for nothing else, to make sure this doesn't happen again. Not to mention the fact that two of the people who orchestrated this whole thing, Madara and Orochimaru, are still out there."

"Well, it's not up to us," Gaara said with Fu in his arms.

"It's up to the village as a whole," Fu said.

"We'll ask the villagers when we get back to the village," Yagura said.

**OKAY, I'M BACK GUYS.**


	20. than anything else

**The Ultimate Alliance of Authors Episode 3 Jealousy Inferno**

**The Ultimate Alliance was locked in battle with Jealousy Inferno and his power of hatefulness.**

"**Give it up, Inferno," Kage Bijuu said. "Your hate powers can't defeat us."**

"**Well, see about that," Jealousy Inferno said with an immense amount of hate. "Fuck you authors, I'm tired of this shit. No matter where I go, I gotta hear about a fuckin' fanfic of one of yours. Why don't I have a fanfic, huh?"**

"**What the fuck is he doing?" asked Ravercozy.**

"**He's hating on us," lulamaemobster said. "Don't let him fuck up your mood, just ignore him."**

"**I can't," Morristofoxes said with anger building up. "That son of a bitch…"**

"**No," lulamaemobster said. "That's what haters want, they want you to be miserable like them. Rise above him."**

"**How?" asked Adngo 417.**

"**Just think about the people who like our stories."**

**They all began to think about the reviews they've received on their stories and the hate that was building within began to dissipate.**

"**What?" Jealousy Inferno shouted. "There's now way they can defeat me."**

**He tried escape as Morristofoxes pulled out his gun known as the Velvet Revolver and fired. He scored a direct hit and caught Inferno in the back where his heart would be. To their surprise, Inferno kept moving without missing a beat.**

"**How did that not kill him?" Uzumakie asked.**

"**Because he's a hater," lulamaemobster explained. "Haters have no heart."**

"**What do we do now?" Blame Truth asked.**

"**Head back to base for some R&R, I'm sure his hate has affected you more than you know."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**...than anything else.**

The jinchuuriki and the Kage met once again, this time to discuss diplomatic relations between each village.

"Thank you for meeting us," Jiraiya said.

"You guys are lucky the villagers voted the way they did," Naruto said. "So, talk."

"As I've said before, the whole reason our villages were able to be manipulated so easily is because there's no communication between us."

"As I remember it," Yagura said. "You wanted your precious weapons back and wanted to make sure your secrets don't get out."

"I'll admit that we were wrong," Temari said. "But our villages have changed."

"Yes, the people of my village aren't as bloodthirsty as they once were," the Mizukage said as she and Utakata held hands.

"Your people may have changed but what about you?" Killer Bee asked so seriously that he didn't rhyme.

The Raikage new exactly what Bee was talking about as he thought back to their childhood. A young Bee and Yugito were walking together, as they usually did due to their circumstances when a young Raikage with two of his friends showed up and began picking on Bee by pushing him down into the mud.

"Yeah, you better watch your step while I'm walkin' with my black ninja and my chinese/japanese ninja," Raikage said. "Get your motherfuckin' ass stomped."

"I'll go get help, Bee," Yugito said running off.

"Ain't nobody gonna help you," Raikage said.

A few days later, Raikage came in for dinner as their father and Bee were waiting for him.

"Son," their father said. "Son, how was your day?"

"Hey, bro," Bee said.

"Shut the fuck up, punk. I ain't got time," Raikage said. "I gotta drink this fuckin' tea."

"Hey, that's mom's tea." Bee said.

"I don't give a fuck who made this fuckin' bullshit."

Seeing the look on Bee's face, their father tried to console him.

"Listen here, son, your mother's tea is great. I like it myself, even though she did put some ginseng in this shit."

"That's not ginseng," Bee said.

"Let me finish, now…"

"My mom's tea's the best!" Bee shouted as he often did after hearing someone speak ill of anything his dead mother did in her life. "My mom's tea's the best!"

"Oh, my god, here we go," Raikage said. "He's crying."

"Bee, Bee, calm down," his father said trying to calm him down.

"Another tantrum," Raikage said. "Crybaby."

"Shut up," their father told the Raikage.

"No," Raikage said.

"Nurse, nurse," their father said calling for the maid.

"She's a maid," Raikage corrected.

"Maid, nurse, nurse, maid," their father said confused until he settled on a title for her. "Servant, take him upstairs to his room until he calms down and shake that ass while you walk."

"Nice ass," Raikage said.

"Don't you ever interrupt me again when I'm talking to Bee," their father said.

"You see?" Raikage asked. "You never want me to interrupt you when you're talking to that pathetic…"

Raikage was cut off as his father grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen, you little motherfucker," he said through clenched teeth. "You better leave Bee alone or I'm going to whup your ass then I'm going to use the ruler and I'm gonna shove it somewhere you don't want it to go. You see this fist? Upside your head."

"I ain't scared of shit, ninja," Raikage said defiantly.

As the Raikage thought about how he treated his brother and the words the other kage spoke to him at the Hostile Village.

"Well, have you?" Bee asked.

"I didn't treat you like that because you were a jinchuuriki," the Raikage said. "I treated you like that because you were an annoying little shit that always need dad to hold your hand."

"Yeah? Well, fuck you," Bee replied.

"Why don't we move on?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Okay," Roshi said. "The villagers have agreed to open relations with you, believe it or not, they miss their families but there are some conditions."

"Such as?" asked Jiraiya.

"No more than one shinobi from each village is allowed in the village at a time and only after sending word that he will be arriving and stating his business," Gaara said.

"Well, we can't agree to that unless you agree that only one of your shinobi is allowed within our villages as well," Tsuchikage said.

"That's okay with us," Fu said. "We don't want to go to your villages anyway."

"Now that that is settled," Jiraiya said. "We have to talk about Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha."

"What about them?" Han asked.

"They were the ones behind everything and remain a threat to all of our villages."

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Utakata asked.

"I was thinking that we should combine forces to bring them down.'

"Combine forces?" Naruto asked. "We just spent the better part of a year ripping holes into each other and you want to combine forces?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya answered plainly.

"Okay, but it'll just be us working with you," Yugito said. "Madara's after us and not our villagers."

The jinchuuriki met with the Five Kage to structure their plan of attack on Madara and Orochimaru, this time, they brought another friend with them.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. "You were with them the whole time?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. "I figure that we need to deal with Orochimaru ourselves, you and me."

"That sounds good," he said with a smile. "The Third was your sensei too, after all."

"Good, now what are you thinking?" Naruto asked.

"A two pronged attack," Temari said. "Two teams comprised of smaller teams based on strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay, so what are the teams?" asked Yagura.

"If it's okay with you," the Mizukage said. "We'd like for Naruto, Gaara, and Killer Bee rejoin their old teams."

With that, Teams Kakashi, Samui, and Kankuro appeared, they formed their teams with Team Kakashi targeting Madara. The teams split up going after their targets and the fact that the original Team 7 was back together wasn't lost on them.

"I was beginning to think we'd never be on a mission like this again," Sakura said.

"Yeah, things were looking a little shakey for a while," Naruto said with a smile.

"So, Naruto, how exactly did you manage to defeat the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Really, it was a matter of matching up like in the Hostile Village," Naruto explained.

"Jiraiya told us, the reason Itachi was targeting you was because you held the Nine-Tailed Fox, he was the best match up for you."

"Exactly, well, when we figured that out, we began targeting them the same way."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well, you've seen Kisame in action, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he's a close combat specialist and his sword can absorb chakra, well, we used Gaara to counter his close combat and his sand would be able to block the sword without it getting close enough to absorb his chakra. Deidara of the Stone Village was a long range specialist with his clay bombs so we used Utakata, his bubble would trap the clay and carry it back to Deidara."

"Elegance in simplicity," Kakashi said.

"The two hardest to defeat were Hidan and Kakuzu, it took everything we had to defeat Kakazu and we still haven't killed Hidan." Naruto said.

"Because they were immortal, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, since we couldn't kill Hidan, we dismembered him and scatter his body parts."

"What about the leader?" Kakashi asked. "I heard about him from some Rain Shinobi during the war."

"He wasn't too tough once you realized his secret," Naruto said.

"Which was?" asked Sakura.

"One guy was actually controlling six bodies," Naruto explained.

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"Something about his eyes, have you guys ever heard of the Rin'negan?"

"Yeah," Kakashi answered. "The Legendary Sage of the Six Paths, the father of the ninja world, had it. It's said to be the first doujutsu and the origin of both the sharingan and byakugan."

"Well, the leader of the Akatsuki did as well."

"Really?" Kakashi asked. "But that was just a legend."

"I don't know from legends but this was very real."

"What were its abilities?"

"In addition to allowing him to control those six bodies, it enabled him to share a field of vision with each body, they could all see an object from the angles of the other bodies if they were looking at the same thing. And each body had a different ability."

"Such as?"

They continued to travel as Naruto explained the details of Pain and his abilities when they decided to rest for the day. While Sakura and Kakashi went off setting up a perimeter, Naruto and Sasuke were left alone.

"Naruto very talkative today, are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm not sorry for kicking your ass."

"Whatever," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why aren't you with Sakura? She loved you so much and still does."

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "When you left, my whole life became vengeance again. I didn't really have time for her."

"First, don't put this on me. Second, what about now? You and Itachi have settled things, right? Now's your chance."

"Maybe," Sasuke said.

"I'll tell you this, I've found love and I'd rather have it than anything else."


	21. Reunion

**The Ultimate Alliance of Authors Episode 7 Rose Tiger's Mission**

**Rose Tiger was in The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors conference telling them of the mission.**

"**So, what have you got for us?" asked ravercozy.**

"**You've heard of Hot Stuck Up Bitch, right?" she asked.**

"**Yeah," lulamaemobster said. "The Lula Mae Mafia and I've never had any run ins with her but we share information with the Minoriteam and she's listed in their archives."**

"**Well, we need you to take her down a peg or two."**

"**We?" Adngo417 asked.**

"**She, uh, kinda blew off one of my superiors," she explained. "It's kind of a revenge thing."**

"**Why'd you choose us?" Morristofoxes asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**Aren't you supposed to be the best looking smoothest guys on the block?"**

"**Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it."**

**She looked around to see them grinning. **

"**Anyway," she said frustrated. "You taking the job or what?"**

"**We'll take it," Kage Bijuu said.**

"**How much does it pay?" Blame Truth asked.**

"**Yeah, you conveniently left that out," Uzumakie said.**

"**I thought you guys didn't really care about money."**

"**That's for when we're on missions of righteousness," Chewie Cookies said. "This is just some petty bullshit you got us doing."**

"**Aside from banging Hot Stuck Up Bitch? Uh, half a mil, that okay?"**

"**Sure," ravercozy said.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Reunion**

Naruto had finally talked Sasuke into making a move on Sakura when she and Kakashi came back.

"Okay, the perimeter's set," Kakashi said.

"And the genjutsu's up," she said.

Naruto pulled Kakashi aside to speak with them.

"Hey, you read that perverted book, don't you?"

"Hm, are you a fan too?" Kakashi asked.

"No, hell no," Naruto replied with disdain. "Is there any parts in there where a guy tries to get back with a girl he used to be in a relationship with whose still in love with her?"

"Oh, you want Make-Out Warzone," Kakashi said taking the book out. "Page 85."

"Okay, Sasuke," Naruto said as Kakashi handed him the book. "Sharingan me."

"What's this about?" Sasuke asked as he activated his sharingan.

"Read this page and then go over to Sakura."

Sakura sneezed as she had begun setting up the tent and fire for the night.

"I'm sure glad you guys are helping me," she shouted to them sarcastically. "I only helped setting up the defenses you don't need to help set up camp."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he approached her as the tent was set up.

"What?" she asked as she got up.

When she turned to face him, he took her by surprise and wrapped his hands around her.

"I'm sorry it took so long to realize I love you," he said before jamming his mouth into hers.

She instantly returned the kiss as she pulled him into the tent, Naruto and Kakashi watched as Sasuke gave them a secret thumbs up.

"Well, that worked quickly," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd work that quickly," Naruto said. "I mean, we are on a mission. Sheesh, they could at least be professional."

Naruto and Kakashi were forced to listen as Sasuke and Sakura made up for lost time.

"So, you and Hinata got married?" Kakashi asked. "I noticed how downtrodden she got when you left our village, well, I must say that you two deserve happiness.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "It's great, what about you, sensei? As I recall, the ladies in our village were all over you."

"Uh, actually, Anko and I got together."

"Really? How's that working out?"

"Like most relationships, she talks and I pretend to listen until she stops."

He and Naruto just chuckled until they hear Sakura screaming from an orgasm.

"I guess they're done," Naruto said.

That's when their heard her moaning again.

"No, guess not," Naruto said. "Hey, wanna play Twenty Questions?"

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Are you from the Rain Village?"

While Naruto and Kakashi were trying to not listen to Sakura and Sasuke make love, Jiraiya and Tsunade had better luck tracking down their former teammate. They faced off with him in their power-up modes, Jiraiya in Sage Mode on top of Gamabunta, Orochimaru in Lord Mode on top of Manda, and Tsunade in Queen Mode on top of Katsuya.

"Hmm, it's good together again, isn't it?" Orochimaru hissed with scaly skin.

"It won't be good for long," Tsunade said with her slimy skin. "This is the end for you, Orochimaru."

"You aren't fit to live in this world," Jiraiya said with Fukusaku and Shima on his shoulders.

"Hmm, well, if that's the case, we'll just see about that."

Gamabunta leapt at Manda with his Toad Blade Cut as Manda struck at him, Manda managed to catch the blade in his mouth and stalemated with his rival summon. Unknown to him, Katsuya slithered behind him and her slime was proving corrosive to his skin, he wriggled away and shook her off of him.

"Good work, Katsuya," Gamabunta said.

"Thanks," she replied. "It's going to take a bit of work to deal with him."

"Just be careful of his venom and we'll be fine."

Meanwhile, the Sannin had leapt off of their summons' heads and were locked in battle within the surrounding forest. Orochimaru was battling it out with Jiraiya when he had to avoid a chakra enhanced blow from Tsunade that destroyed the ground beneath them.

"Watch it," Jiraiya complained.

"I guess you aren't as quick as you used to be," Tsunade said.

"I've never been quick, you would've known that if it weren't for Dan."

"Shut up," Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Orochimaru asked as he continued his attack.

He extended his tongue then wrapped it around Tsunade's body lifting her into the air.

"She ought to enjoy this," he thought as he extended his tongue down into her pants.

She was trying to use her strength to break free but her arousal from his tongue on her vagina disturbed her chakra and she couldn't manipulate it as he continued to squeeze the life out of her, seeing him violating her this way angered Jiraiya deeply.

"Fire Style: Scorched Earth Jutsu!"

Fire rushed from underneath Jiraiya toward Orochimaru forcing him to avoid it, taking the opportunity, Jiraiya stabbed him in the tongue forcing him to release her.

"Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked as he caught her before she landed on the ground.

"My, my," Orochimaru smiled as he watched the two of them. "Your juices do taste exquisite but I'm afraid that I like the taste of fluids from another gender."

"Put me down, Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

He put her down and could see the look on her face.

"That's the same look she'd get when she'd catch me peeping on her," he thought.

Without another word, she attacked Orochimaru. He avoided blows that would've killed him instantly if they'd connected. Seeing she was having difficulty connecting, Jiraiya decided to give her some assistance.

"Ninja Art: Bogged Down Jutsu!"

Orochimaru began to sink slightly into the ground, he looked up to see Tsunade bringing her fist down on him. A crash was all that was heard as she brought her fist crashing into him, they checked the damage but didn't find a body.

"He's not dead," Jiraiya said.

"Where'd he slither off to?" Tsunade asked.

They got their answer as he appeared behind them with his Kusanagi Sword, he slashed at them but Jiraiya pushed Tsunade out of the way and took the blade across the stomach.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed as she watched him go down.

"Ninja Art: Spitting Snake's Venom!"

Orochimaru began spitting wads of acidic saliva at the dodging Tsunade, she picked up a tree and threw it at him which made him duck to avoid. She used the opportunity to attack but he countered by ducking under her punch and flipping her across his back.

"Do you have any last words, my former teammate?" he asked as he was about to thrust the sword into her chest.

Before he could, a flame hit him in the back, he turned around and found Jiraiya staring at him with blood coming from his mouth. Distracted, he didn't see Tsunade as she grabbed him from behind and lifted him over her head, she bent him over her knee and broke his back. They stood over his broken body and saw that he was miraculously still alive, Jiraiya lifted him into the air as Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"This is for eating me out, you vile son of a bitch."

She knocked his head off and watched as it rolled into a nearby tree, Manda was leaving at the same time having just been defeated by Gamabunta and Katsuya.

"Someone is going to pay dearly for putting me through this," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya fell to the ground due to severe blood loss and Tsunade went to work healing him, as she did, she thought about what she'd been through. She was with Shizune in Tanzaku town when she was approached by Orochimaru to heal his sealed arms.

"If you heal my arms, Tsunade," he began. "I'll resurrect your brother, Nawaki, and your lost lover, Dan. I'll give you a few days to think about it.

The next few days were spent having Shizune try to talk her out of it, until she was found by Jiraiya in a bar.

"I guess you're feeling nostalgic too," she said drunkenly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I just ran into Orochimaru, he wants me to heal his arms."

"You aren't thinking about it, are you?"

"Maybe," she said. "He did offer to bring back Nawaki and Dan."

"You can't," Jiraiya protested.

"Why not? I don't give shit about his experimentations or his alternative lifestyle."

"Do you know why he needs you to heal his arms?"

"No, why?"

"For the same reason I came here to find you," he said.

Jiraiya explained the situation to her and she wasn't affected in the least bit.

"So, what is sensei's dead?" she said.

"What?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"It was bound to happen with such a stupid job."

"You can't mean that."

Jiraiya continued to plead but they fell on deaf ears as she refused the title of hokage forcing Jiraiya to go back home and accept it himself.

"Before I go, let me say one thing."

"What?" she asked.

"If Orochimaru would do something as heinous as killing his master and almost destroying his home, do you think double crossing you would be beneath him?"

Tsunade thought those words over until she went to meet with Orochimaru and Kabuto when she finally came to a decision.

"No, you poisonous snake," Tsunade said.

"Are you serious?" Orochimaru asked.

"I heard what you did to Sarutobi-sensei," she said.

He could see the look in her eyes and decided that it was best to leave.

"There are other ways of healing my arms, Kabuto," he said. "Let's go, Kabuto."

Years went by and she was at a town not unlike Tanzaku Town engaging in her favorite past time, gambling the money she had away. She was on a hot streak when a blonde boy, about the age of 18 sat down at the table and her hot streak quickly cooled down. The boy was so talented or, rather, lucky that he made everyone leave the game except for her and her stubbornness.

"That's why they call her the Legendary Sucker," one of the men said as he left the table.

"That's not why," another one said.

"Really?"

"Get her drunk and you'll find out."

She and the boy were locked in a stare down and she managed to throw a chair at the man who insulted her honor with out looking.

"Why don't you quit?" the boy asked. "You're almost out of money."

"Because quitters never win and winners never quit," she said smirking. "Besides, I'll beat you with this next bet."

"Okay, I'll tell you what," he said with a smile on his face as he pushed all of his money in. "I'll put up everything I've won in exchange for your services."

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for you?" she asked as she managed to forget how she looked to everyone with all of that money in her face.

"Not really, what are you, like 21?"

She blushed and her head swelled.

"Thank you, I just may give you some anyway after I win. You're on."

She loss.

"Damn it," she said in disappointment.

To her surprise, he pushed all of the money towards her.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "You must really want to fuck me. Well, let's go"

She took him by the hand and began to lead him up to her room.

"Hey, hold on," he said. "My room would be much better."

He took her down the opposite end of the hall and she entered his room to find Yugito waiting for them to her surprise.

"Yugito Ni? What are you trying to fuck the who's who in kunoichi?" she asked. "Is old lady Chiyo hiding in the closet?

"No…" he began.

"Well, I guess I've done freakier things with Dan," she said.

"We're here to ask…"

"Well, let's get this over with," she said as she began to undress.

"Lady Tsunade, we…" Yugito tried to say but was stopped.

"Hold on a second," he said as he watched Tsunade undress.

Yugito just shook her head as he watched Tsunade take off her bra and panties.

"I've got to get some, or I'm gonna explode," he thought.

"Well, here I come," Tsunade said approaching them.

"Just a second, Lady Tsunade," Yugito said before things went too far. "We need your medical expertise."

Yugito explained their situation and Tsunade agreed.

"Okay. You're a slick one, getting me out of my clothes like this," she said still nude. "What's your name?"

"Me, I'm Naaruti Izomoko," he struggled to say at the site of Tsunade's still fabulous body. "I mean, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? He does look like Kushina and Minato," Tsunade thought. "I guess he's their kid, but what is he doing out of the village?"

"Well, shall we be going?" Yugito asked.

"You two go on ahead," Naruto said nervously. "It's not a good idea for me to move right now."

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because of that," Yugito said pointing to his erection.

Flattered, Tsunade just blushed and chuckled.

"Guess I still got it, we'll leave you here to rub one out."

"Don't take too long," Yugito said. "Well be waiting outside the door."


	22. Prophesy

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Author Episode 11 That's Where She Got The Name**

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors watched as Kage Bijuu took the first crack at Hot Stuck Up Bitch. He approached her and dropped a sugar packet in front of her.**

"**Excuse me, miss?" he said getting her attention before picking up the sugar packet. "I think you dropped your name tag."**

**Kage Bijuu promptly returned after being shot down as they laughed at him.**

"**Stuck Up Bitch," he said in anger.**

"**Has that ever worked?" asked Morristofoxes.**

"**It's the first time I used it."**

"**Where the hell did you get that sugar packet from?" lulamaemobster asked.**

"**Yeah," Blame Truth said. "Were you just carrying it around because I don't see any free coffee around here?"**

"**What-the fuck-ever," Kage Bijuu said in annoyance. "Who's up next?"**

**They each took their shot and came back with the same thoughts.**

"**Stuck Up Bitch, so that's where she got the name."**

**It came down to lulamaemobster and Morristofoxes.**

"**Okay, It's my turn," Morristofoxes said.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Prophesy **

Tsunade and the newly healed Jiraiya stood over the body of their fellow Sannin, former friend and teammate, Orochimaru.

"Finally, some revenge for sensei," Jiraiya said. "Looks like it's just us from our original team."

"Well, just to be sure," Tsunade said as she went over to pick up Orochimaru's head. "Let's make sure he can't regenerate."

Using all of her strength, she crushed his head while Jiraiya sealed his body away in a scroll.

"I just noticed something," Jiraiya said as he noticed something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You're not losing it at the site of blood anymore."

Tsunade explained to him how Naruto and the others cured her of her fear of blood, she and Shizune had helped the Village Hidden On The Other Side develop their hospital and medical system. In addition to the huge debt she had run up at their gambling parlor that was actually forgiven as additional thanks for her service, she found that she was unable to leave because the village was a nice place to live, away from the pain she'd felt outside of the village. One day, she was working in the hospital when Naruto brought in a young girl he found while out on a mission. After being examined, the girl was deeply wounded and barely clinging to life, despite their training, the medics were still without the necessary skill to heal the child and Naruto used his clones to frantically searched the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade," a Naruto clone yelled in search of her.

"Stop yelling," she said peeking her head out of her office. "This is a hospital."

"I need your help," he said grabbing her arm. "Come on."

He dragged her to the room where the little girl was and the site of her blood froze Tsunade in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked not knowing about her phobia.

One of the other medics in the room noticed the fear and anxiety in her eyes as she looked at the blood and surmised what it was.

"It's the blood," he said. "She's afraid of the blood."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked. "This girl is going to die if we don't get her healed and you're the only one that can do it."

The only thing in Tsunade's head was watching her lover, Dan, and her brother, Nawaki, die after she failed to heal them.

"I couldn't heal them," she said over and over again as her body shook.

Naruto knew what she meant having been told about them before, he tried to think of a solution and came up with an idea.

"I bet you can heal her," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I bet you can heal her," Naruto said. "If you can heal her, I'll get the owner of the gambling parlor to extend you a huge line of credit."

"You're on," she said as his idea worked and she snapped out of it.

She went to work and showed why she was the most renowned medic-nin in the world quickly healinger, as the girl laid in her hospital bed in stable condition, Tsunade had a question for Naruto.

"How'd you know how to bring me around?"

"I just figured that I'd counter your greatest pain with your greatest joy," he explained. "I bet the way I did because I know you always lose."

While she was annoyed about Naruto's statement about her luck, she was relieved to have found a way to get over her fear of blood.

"So every time I see blood," she explained to Jiraiya. "I bet myself that I can't get over it and I immediately lose."

"Oh, so, what happened to that little girl?"

"Kimi?" she asked. "That was the same little girl with Naruto at the Hostile Village."

"Oh, I thought that was his daughter or something. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'm going to head back to the village," Tsunade said. "I still have patients to take care of and money to win."

"Well, uh, before you go, how 'bout we…" he said with a lecherous look on his face.

"How 'bout we what?" she asked suspiciously after reading his face.

"You know."

"What?" she asked in disgust. "You're really thinking about that right now?"

"Hey, you know how long it's been since I've had some?" he asked with a hint of desperation. "You're the hokage."

"Which doesn't allow for a lot of time and opportunity, the only reason sensei got some was because he was married."

Tsunade thought it over and realized how long it's been for her since the hospital and her gambling kept her quite busy.

"Okay," she said as she headed to a bush while she undressed herself.

"Really?" he asked with surprise.

"You'd better hurry up before I change my mind," she said. "And make this quick."

"I can't make that promise," he said as he followed her taking his clothes off as well. "And keep your toes away from my mouth."

"Well, I can't make that promise."

As soon as he reached the bushes, she kissed him as he put his hands on her ass giving it a squeeze. He started kiss his way down her neck to her breasts, however, before he could reach them, she threw him to the ground. He looked up to find her smiling at him with her foot in his face while she rubbed her pussy.

"If you want some," she said seeing his hesitance.

"Oh, damn it," he said as he began sucking on her toes.

He snatched her hand away from her pussy and began rubbing it himself to regain some control over the situation. Her juices ran down her leg and to her feet allowing him to suck it off of her toes, he then used his tongue to trace the trail of juices back to her glistening pussy and began to lick it as she place her leg on his shoulder. He used one hand to massage her breast and the other to massage her ass as she moaned his name.

"Oh, Jiraiya."

He sucked her clit into his lips and flicked his tongue as quick as he could, the sensation was so powerful that she fell to the ground. He took her other leg and threw it over his shoulder with the other and entered her, he drove into her deep and hard as she dug her nails into his back so hard that she ruined her manicure. He pounded her over and over until he exploded inside as they both came.

"Aren't you glad you said yeah?" he asked through his labored breaths.

"I am," she said as he lied on her chest spent. "Now, get off of me."

As he got up off of her, one of the toads appeared in front of him causing Tsunade to hide her nudity behind him.

"It's time," the toad said. "The jutsu's been activated."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kakashi were finishing up another rousing game of 20 Questions.

"Are you the Raikage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "You're good at this game."

"I try," Naruto said as he noticed Sakura and Sasuke coming out of the tent. "Welcome back, you two."

"Hey," Sakura said trying to straighten her mussed up hair while Sasuke fixed his pants.

"You know, if I had gotten caught and sealed," Naruto chastised. "I'd have haunted you every night."

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "Sheesh."

"Ah, it's okay," he said with a grin. "Who knew you were such a screamer, though?"

Naruto just looked at the both of them as they blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"How about we just eat and go to sleep?" Kakashi asked trying to bring things back to the mission at hand.

They ate and went to sleep for the night, they woke up the next day and restarted their search. As they continued to search, a strange feeling started to overtake Naruto, as if it was pulling him towards something and he had no choice but to obey. Naruto fell unconscious and woke up in the forest he created for the Nine Tailed Fox within his subconscious.

"Follow it," the Nine Tailed Fox told him.

"Where will it lead me?"

"It will lead you to where I was created and where this will all end."

Naruto reawakened and they could see by his eyes that he was drawing on the Nine Tailed Fox, he immediately headed in what was a random direction to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Where are you taking us?" Kakashi asked Naruto as they followed him.

"I have no idea but I seem to know the way there," Naruto answered.

He led them night and day across different lands resting only when Kakashi or Sasuke used their sharingan to put him to sleep. Eventually, they came to a place that looked like it was struck by a disaster once upon a time and the moon shown during the day fuller than they'd ever seen even on the clearest night.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked. "It's eerie."

"I don't know but it looks familiar," Naruto said.

"How are we supposed to get through all of this," Sasuke asked. "This terrain is impossible even for a shinbobi."

Naruto miraculously found a path for them to follow and they met the other Jinchuuriki with their teams and Jiraiya with Tsunade.

"Naruto?" Yugito asked.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked. "The fox told me to come here and it seems familiar to me, he said it's where he was created."

"That's what our beast told us," Fu said.

"Now that you're all here, I'll tell you," Jiraiya said. "This is where the Sage of The Six Paths defeated the Ten Tailed Beast."

"There's another one of these fuckin' things?" Naruto asked.

"No, the tailed beasts are the remains of the Ten Tailed Beast after the Sage of The Six Paths divided its chakra and sealed its physical remains in the moon."

"But isn't the Sage of The Six Paths just a myth?" Kakashi asked.

"No, the Sage of The Six Paths, the father of the shinobi world, existed long ago. He started out preaching a message of peace as he developed and taught the religion that became our shinobi world. It's said that he possessed the first and greatest of the three doujutsu and that the Sharingan and Byakugan were derived from his eyes. You're allies with Konan, the leader of the Rain Village, so you've probably heard of the Rin'negan."

"Yeah, her friend, Nagato had it," Roshi said. "She said you were her sensei once."

"Yes, I taught her and her friends, Yahiko and Nagato, who possessed those eyes."

"So, why are we here?" Yagura asked.

"Because the prophecy is about to be fulfilled," Jiraiya said.

"What prophecy?" the Raikage asked.

"The one the Great Toad Sage told me about."

Jiraiya was kneeling before the Great Toad Sage with Fukusaku and Shima at his side as he was telling him about the future.

"There will come a time when the world will face the horrors of the Ten Tailed Beast once again," the Toad Sage said.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Only the containers of the tailed beasts can stop it."

After hearing Jiraiya's words, Naruto only had one question.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"That, I cannot say, the Sage only told me that the containers of the beast can stop it."

"There's only one way to know, down this path, let's go," Killer Bee rapped.

They continued down the path until they reached a barrier that only allowed the jinchuuriki, Kakashi, and Sasuke to pass.

"This must be some sort of defense set up by the Sage," Jiraiya surmised. "Only those with a tailed beast or doujutsu seem to be granted access."

"Well, you guys wait here," said Naruto. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Be careful," Tsunade said.

They continued down the path until they came to a structure with Madara Uchiha standing on top of it.

"I've been waiting for you," he said as he took off his mask.

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster!**

**DUE TO THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY, WEDNESDAY SHOULD BE MY LAST DAY POSTING CHAPTERS, I SHOULD BE BACK MONDAY.**


	23. Break On Through To The Other Side

**The Ultimate Alliance Of Authors Episode 13 No Back Up, Not Stuck Up**

**Hot Stuck Up Bitch was frozen in place as she couldn't make up her mind whether to shoot Morristofoxes down or except, she then realized that she had foolishly sent her back up away as she looked at Nerdy Chick That's Just As Hot If Not Hotter Than Her Friend But Hasn't Blossomed Yet trying to dance with lulamaemobster.**

"**Yes," she said accepting his hand.**

**All of the guys in the party looked on with envy as they made their way to the dance floor, meanwhile, lulamaemobster was getting to know Nerdy Chick That's Just As Hot If Not Hotter Than Her Friend But Hasn't Blossomed Yet but found her dancing skills made things a bit difficult. He thought up a way to remedy the situation and started slow dancing with her.**

"**But this is a fast song," she said.**

"**Yeah, but this way, no one but me can see you dance," he explained.**

"**Okay."**

"**Don't believe that," he whispered softly into her ears. "I just needed an excuse to touch this exquisite body of yours."**

**She blushed and giggled nervously as Morristofoxes and Hot Stuck Up Bitch were dancing.**

"**So, what made you ask me?" she asked him. "I wasn't just because I'm good looking, was it?"**

"**I don't know," he answered. "But who said you're good looking."**

**Hearing a guy talk to her like that brought a smile to her face.**

"**He's not just kissing my ass because I'm attractive," she thought. "He may be a keeper."**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SONG BREAK ON THROUGH**

**Break On Through To The Other Side**

After taking off his mask, Kakashi was very surprised to see the face he recognized as one of the founders of the Leaf Village.

"Madara Uchiha?" Kakashi said. "It can't be, you're supposed to have died over a century ago."

"He's an immortal," Sasuke said. "Itachi told me when he told me why he slaughtered our clan."

"And where is he now?" Madara asked.

"He's fine," Naruto said. "Why the hell do you want to capture us anyway?"

"For the Moon's Eye Plan."

Madara went on to explain the Moon's Eye Plan and they weren't very impressed with it.

"World Domination?" Fu asked. "You'd think a shinobi would be a bit more original."

"Cliché as it may be, it's what I want," Madara said. "I did plan to make this as painless as possible with the help of the Gedo Mazu statue but you destroyed that dream so now we'll have to use this."

"What the hell is that anyway?" Roshi asked.

"This is the back up plan the Sage of The Six Paths, my ancestor, left behind," he explained. "He figured that there may be a day that the Ten Tailed Beast would return so he created this so that one of his descendants who possessed enhanced vision, Uchiha or Hyuuga, may be able to reseal it within themselves and separate it once again. The Gedo Mazu statue would've simply allowed me to extract the tailed beasts out of you while you were unconscious so that Nagato could transport them here making it nice and easy for all of us but this will no doubt rip the beasts from within. Even now, you can feel them stirring within you, can't you."

He was right, each jinchuuriki had the look of great turmoil within their faces as they fought to control their beasts.

"What's going on," Utakata asked.

"The beasts are trying to take over" Han said.

"They can't help it," Madara said. "I've activated the Ten Tailed Capture jutsu, that jutsu and this statue attracts the Ten Tails no matter what form or, rather, how many forms it's in."

"Why didn't you just use this jutsu in the first place?" Kakashi asked.

"You know how those villages are, that would've drawntoo much attention to myself."

"So everything the Akatsuki's done was simple misdirection? All those people they've killed?"

"Correct, now, soon the tailed beasts will leave you and enter this statue, then my vengeance on the world that forgot about the Uchiha will be complete. If I couldn't rule the Leaf Village, then I'll rule the world."

They all checked their seals and found that they were slowly but surely dissolving, the end seemed near and they only had one thought. They looked at each other and knew what they had to do as they readied themselves for battle.

"You may take the beast from us," Yagura said.

"But you won't get to have them either," Gaara finished.

"Stay out of this, you two," Naruto told Kakashi and Sasuke. "This is our fight."

Naruto, Bee, and Gaara each attacked him but he just watched in amusement until they passed right through him.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked. "My Sharingan isn't registering anything, is yours."

"No," Sasuke said. "I haven't even copied it."

They attacked once again but with the same results, he turned around and attacked them with an Uchiha attack.

"Fire Style: Immortal Flame Jutsu!"

Naruto quickly used his water to block the massive fire, not only did the water block the powerful flame but it overpowered it and went crashing towards Madara making him avoid it.

"That's more water than normal," Naruto said.

"It's the Tailed Beasts," Kakashi said. "We can see your chakra with the Sharingan and the more they break free the more intense you chakra is becoming."

They continued their assault while Roshi tried a different approach and attempts to destroy the statue.

"Lava Style: Volcano!"

Lave spewed up from underneath it but just seemed to speed up the process.

"Tailed Beast chakra must stimulate it," Yugito deduced.

As Madara continued to battle Naruto, Gaara, and Killer Bee, he didn't notice Utakata using his Bubble Jutsu and found himself trapped in a bubble.

"Now," Utakata said. "You have a clean shot."

"Lightning Style: Electrical Bull Charge!"

As the name implied, a bull made out of electricity charged towards Madara.

"I'm glad you guys are so spirited," Madara said before phasing out of the bubble.

The bull continued rushing now towards Utakata who couldn't get out of the way in time, thinking quickly, Naruto created an ramp of ice along the ground underneath Utakata which made him slip to the ground and slide out of the way.

"Where is he?" Gaara asked.

"There," Yugito said as she and the rest joined in. "On top of the statue."

They looked on top of statue and saw as he began to phase in.

"Oh, my, look," he said. "The statue is ready for the beasts."

Gaara screamed out and fell to the ground dead as a flash of light left his body, Naruto watched in horror as Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Bee dropped before him. Naruto then fell unconscious into the forest he created for the fox in his mind.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Did I die?"

"No, not yet," a voice said from behind.

Naruto turned around to find his father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze smiling at him. Outside, Kakashi and Sasuke watched as the light that went into the statue shot out of it into the air and began to take shape.

"Is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Madara said. "The Ten Tailed Beast is taking form, only one more tail."

Madara's confidence masked his concern as it was taking awhile for the Nine Tailed Fox to leave Naruto's body. Inside his subconscious, Naruto was having an important conversation with his father.

"What are you doing here?"

"I designed that seal to make me appear whenever the fox was close to escaping," he said as the fox appeared behind them. "I'm glad you two were able to work things out."

"I should bite the shit out of you for sealing me in here," the fox said.

"Anyway," he continued ignoring the fox's threat. "I've been watching and it looks like you have your hands full."

"Yeah, we can't seem to lay a finger on him."

"You have to wait until he attacks," Minato explained. "His body is intangible until he attacks you. Once you defeat him, the jutsu will deactivate"

"What about the other problem?" Naruto asked.

"The Ten Tails?" Minato asked. "I talked to the Sage of the Six Paths…"

"You talked to him?" Naruto asked surprised.

"We're dead, not antisocial, he said that you can defeat the Ten Tails."

"How?"

"He said that you have and the Nine Tails here have to work together, as it stands now, the Ten Tails only has nine tails which make them equal in power since the Nine Tails is the bulk of its chakra."

"What about my friends?"

"You have a chance, the Tailed Beasts may return to their bodies if they haven't been dead long so you'll have to hurry because in addition to that, the second I redo this seal, the statue will start unsealing it again."

"Okay," Naruto said. "Let's do this."

"Before I do, I'd like to say that the Third and I are proud of you and what you've done for those people. And congratulations on getting married, judging from the last time I saw her, your wife should have some big new for you when you get back to the village."

"Wait," Naruto said before Minato redid the seal. "Is mom there?"

Minato just smiled as he resealed him.

"She lives in your village," were his last word before Naruto reawakened. "You'll meet her soon enough."

He looked around to find the Ten Tailed beast over them with one tail missing.

"What?" Madara asked. "How is he not sealed?"

"You seeing this, fox?"

Without further delay, the Nine Tailed Fox gave Naruto all of its chakra and transformed him into the full Nine Tailed Fox. They immediately began to battle as Jiraiya, Tsunade and the others could see it even from where they were.

"That must be the Ten Tails," Jiraiya said. "But it's incomplete."

"How so?" asked Tsunade.

"The Nine Tailed Fox is the part of it that's the chakra while the other beasts are its abilities," he explained. "Without it, it's about even with the Nine Tailed Fox in terms of sheer power."

At that moment, one of the Nine Tails' tails swung and a great wind came rushing towards them.

"Hold on, everyone," Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade performed some hand signs.

They summoned Gamabunta and Katsuya to shield them from the wind but they too found them self struggling to keep from being swept away.

"This is what you meant when you said I was lucky I didn't have to fight these things," Katsuya said.

"Exactly," Gamabunta replied.

Kakashi and Sasuke found shelter near the statue as it seemed to be the only thing that could withstand the power of the two monsters. They watched the skies change as the two beasts clawed at each other destroying the landscape even more than it had been from the previous struggle between the Ten Tails and the Sage of the Six Paths.

"Look at the moon," Kakashi said.

"It's spinning," Sasuke said in amazement.

The two beasts paused for a second as they looked at each other growling, it was clear that both were hurt from the battle but neither would give an inch. They were like two animals fighting over territory or food or a potential mate and were ready to die before they gave up, they rushed towards each other and leapt into the air. When they came crashing down, the Nine Tailed Fox had the Ten Tails by the throat biting down on it, the Nine Tails released its grip and let out a primal roar as the Ten Tails' body separated into 8 flashes of light. As the Nine Tails reverted back into Naruto, the flashes of light returned to the bodies of the Jinchuuriki returning them to life.

"Golly," Bee said holding his head.

"Did you just say 'Golly?'" Fu asked.

"No," Bee said nervously. "No, I didn't.'

"It's not over yet, guys," Naruto said. "Look at your seals."

They looked at their seals to see that the process had begun anew.

"We've gotta take this guy out," Han said.

Naruto knew what to do from the information his father gave him but kept it to himself as to not give it away, he simply watched as his friends attacked.

"Give it up," Madara said. "You can't defeat me."

Naruto saw his opportunity when an overconfident Madara, thinking no one knew of his secret, launched an attack on Fu. Naruto quickly took one of his ice swords and slashed Madara down the middle. He dropped to his knees as the rest of them each took a sword from Bee and took turns piercing his body.

"How did you know?" Madara asked.

"You should think twice about fucking with a demon," Naruto said.

"That's good advice for where we're sending him," Gaara added.

"I'm just glad to be rid of him," Yagura said remembering how Madara controlled his mind.

Naruto took his ice sword and beheaded Madara, they all breathed a sigh of relief as Kakashi and Sasuke rejoined them.

"Well, that looked difficult," Kakashi said.

"What, are you kidding?" Naruto asked. "I could do that every day and twice on Sunday."

The rest of them shook their heads and smiled as they finally knew that they wouldn't have to be worried about being hunted anymore. They headed back to where the others were waiting on them.

"Gaara!" Temari said as she and Kankuro rushed to his side.

"Sensei!" Bee's student shouted as they did the same.

"Well, I really hope our villages can become allies now," Jiraiya said.

"Why's that?" asked Han.

"It's never a dull moment with you guys around."

They traveled back to the meeting place they agreed upon and met with the other kage, after telling them of the events, they agreed that one Jonin from every village will form a team to stand guard to make sure that no one tries to interfere with the barrier at the statue in an effort to keep from facing the Ten Tails again.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Yagura said. "What's with Bee and the Raikage?"

They watched as the two of them had tears in their eyes.

"They just made up," Yugito said.

"So, will we see you again, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke and I still have to thank you for getting us back together."

"Who knows," he replied. "Stranger things have happened."

"And people are strange," she said with a smile referring to the song he sang when he was in their prison.

"There ya' go," he smiled back. "Well, goodbye."

"Actually, I'll catch up to you guys," Utakata said as he and the Mizukage were wrapped in each other's arms.

"He still has some poking around to do," she said.

They traveled back home and were greeted warmly by the villagers who hoisted them into the air and carried them to a celebratory banquet they prepared for them while singing the song of their village.

**You know the day destroys the night  
Night divides the day  
Tried to run  
Tried to hide  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side**

We chased our pleasures here  
Dug our treasures there  
But can you still recall  
The time we cried  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side  
I found an island in your arms  
Country in your eyes  
Arms that chain  
Eyes that lie  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side

**Made the scene  
Week to week  
Day to day  
Hour to hour  
The gate is straight  
Deep and wide  
Break on through to the other side  
Break on through to the other side**

After they ate, Hinata had something to tell Naruto.

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto's face lit up and he hugged her with tears in both their eyes.

"You hear that, Kimi?" he asked. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Brother or sister?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said picking her up on his shoulders. "You're our daughter, right, everyone?"

"That's right," the village said in unison. "You're our daughter."

As the celebration continued, Tsunade approached the trio with a woman that resembled Naruto somewhat.

"Mother," he said knowing instantly who she was.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Father told me."

"He did?" Kushina asked.

"Long story," he replied. "Ask me another time. Why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"When she got here, the war broke out," Tsunade explained. "Living through a war or two, we knew that the shock of her being here would've distracted you and we couldn't risk that."

"Well, that doesn't matter," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "You're here now and we have some catching up to do."

Naruto introduced her to his budding family and they continued the celebration through the night

**TRIED TO RUN TRIED TO HIDE**

**BREAK ON THROUGH TO THE OTHER SIDE**

**MESSAGE FROM lulamaemobster!**

**BOY, THAT'S OVER AND EVERYONE GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM. I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, LOVE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEIR NEGATIVE. I WANT TO WISH ALL OF YOU A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS, A HAPPY KWANZAA, AND A HAPPY HANUKAH. BE SAFE OUT THERE AND, PLEASE, BE KIND TO EACH OTHER, THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE IF PEOPLE WERE JUST KIND TO EACH OTHER.**

**lulamaemobster: Hanukah, did I say that right?  
**

**ravercozy: I think it's Chanukah.**

**lulamaemoster: Ha...**

**ravercozy: Cha.**

**lulamaemobster: Cha...chanukah? Happy Holidays everyone, I will be back Monday with at least two new chapters and the first chapter of "Walk."**


End file.
